Good Girlz
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Anko and her girls were on the run from Orochimaru for years, getting closer to their home Konoha. Only for them to confront the snake with several other people, especially six boys making life harder for them. Can the girls face their past or descent to a darker future? Multi-pairings. OCs included. Foul language guaranteed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared out of the window. Nothing but desert and cactus. Sakura hated cactus. She knew the others did too. Because cactus is so prickly and thorny. Sakura had a bad incident with the cactus. She remembered once, not long time ago, that while she was putting the clothes out for dry, the small tiny cactus in the pot just pricked he-<p>

"EARTH TO DEAD SAKURA!" Ino's voice blasted through her ears. Sakura knew she'd be the same no more! Oh the agony!

"I'm not dead, Ino-pig!" Sakura replied as she shoved Ino back into her seat. Ino's grin was the only thing that told Sakura she didn't shove too hard. There were various sniggering backseat, and outright laughter from the seat right beside her. Anko loved to express her feelings, no matter how harsh or soft it seemed to be. They loved her for that reason. Weirdly, for her frankness. Ever since that day.

Ino's grin slid away. Temari wasn't smiling knowingly anymore. Hinata stopped her soft giggles. Tenten wasn't flashing her grin. Karin was trying not to frown now. Sakura's short-lived humor vanished. Even Anko wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey, Anko?" Karin asked, her voice concerned. Sakura faced forward again. Trees were starting to appear in the distant horizon.

"Yeah…?" Karin couldn't see her expression. She sounded neutral. Karin chewed her lips for a bit.

"Is this really for the best…?" Anko didn't reply. Hinata did instead.

"I'm sure that it's for the best. I'm sure…" Karin only hoped that it was true. She was tired of running from the slimy bastard.

They all were tired of running. They all just hoped that this time, this move, this long trip, it would keep _him_ off their tracks for a while. Just a little while, because Konoha sounded like home.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Anko rescued them while she ran away. They were only 7 that time. The teen was escaping the hell hole; she was sick of being promised things she knew she'd never have. And then, she stumbled upon six little angels, all locked up in the cell. Orochimaru certainly would go to any extent to have his desires fulfilled. And to take kids, <em>kids<em>. Anko swore she'd take revenge some other day; now not only would she kill herself, but destroy any chances of escape the little ones would have. With a sigh, she opened the lock with Orochimaru's skeleton key. She certainly had to create a lot of distraction just to get _this_ prized possession.

And just when she regarded the girls, she thought she'd seen glistening red on the walls. Fresh blood. And it didn't smell pleasant exactly. She ignored it and quickly hushed the children out, each staring at her with a blank expression. It sickened her even more; the slimy rat destroyed their innocence.

And as she ran, she glanced back, only to find the tots at her heels. Anko was not only surprised but enraged; she had a pretty picture in her head of what Orochimaru was testing on the kids. Pretty clear.

That was years ago. Now, the girls are 17, no longer the hollow shell of humans. Anko taught them how to get back to life's road and they learned well. All her darling angels developed their own personalities and even their like and dislikes. For somebody who went to the blank state, it was difficult. She was glad at her accomplishment.

The mother of the hen let out a chuckle at the thought. She certainly was glad, but now, she was kinda worried as well, just like how insecure every lil hen chickens were. The girls wold always shy away whenever Kakashi would visit. Anko didn't take that into regard, since anybody would runaway from the pervert.

But then, they never did interact with anybody outside the house. It was only Anko, the female home tutors (As Anko didn't trust men while she was out or busy), or the nice lady Tsunade, who'd always come for visits.

At least the shifting around didn't cause issues with their learning, Anko thought, faintly amused.

* * *

><p>"I think she's brain dead." She heard her thoughts exclaim. So damn strange. And then a ghostly hand grabbed her shoulder out of nowhere. Her reflex kicked in.<p>

"Anko, you're rusting your skills." Anko could hear the smirk behind it. Her ankle was in Temari's hand and the others were snickering in the car. She was so gonna bust their ass. Especially Temari's! After all, Anko can never rust!

"Anko, you're not rust proof." Temari said and Ino started laughing outright.

"WHAT? Temari, are you having those moments again with the mind thing? Also, stop catching my reflex kick. Just act like you got hit for once!" Anko said, her puppy eyes plastered on her face. Inwardly, she was glad Temari was the one not rusting. Those angels of hers were literally warriors.

Temari let go of the older woman's ankle. She smirked again, folding up her arms and cocked at the Dodge Viper's rear. Anko followed her line of sight and gasped, scrambling to get the petrol pump out. At least nobody was there in the gas station. Or else Anko would've to pay for that oil spill as well. Such luck. Feh.

Anko sighed and then, Temari's voice echoed in the empty area.

"Can't help it, Anko. It just happens."

"Which one of the statements?"

"Both." And then Temari opened the door and slid in smoothly to he seat. Anko shook her head, and took a glance at her beloved red hot Dodge Viper.

* * *

><p>Sakura was busy glaring at the tree line, almost as if she was going to pound them with her super-strength and all. Only by staring at them with her emerald eyes. Though she knew well that she needed her fists. She did break the wall, when she punched it like in the movies.<br>Though a little bit further from the tree lines, it would be Konoha. And this time, Anko was sure they wouldn't have to shift. She had contacts the most there, and was glad that her frequent 'moving' brought her closer from the other side of the world. Orochimaru was wise to stay away; any of Konoha's 'special' residents would kill him on sight.

Hinata and Tenten were chattering. From Tenten's expressions, it was about ice-cream. And from the continuous twitching of her choco eyes, she had apparently gotten hold of the sight of ice-cream in the store. Hinata was pretty much hungry as well, though she was being good at hiding her expressions. In fact, she was good at hiding anything and everything. Every lil' object cause nobody would even find the pair of 9 inch daggers hidden somewhere on her body or bag. But none could hide the feelings of the eyes. Her lavender eyes screamed 'HUNGRY.'

Ino was busy on her Baio, her fingers flying at the keyboard faster than any human eye could track. Her speed at just about everything was increasing day by day. She'd definitely have to enter the Olympics some day. Her aquamarine eyes stared intently at the screen, as if she wanted it on fire. But her furrowed eyebrows told just as much, as well. And from the looks of it, she was interacting with the opposite gender. She liked the online communication better, apparently.

Temari was busy listening to her SP3, her eyes darting to each and everyone in the car. Her face was blank, and her teal eyes were endlessly hyped up. She did that a lot while listening, so that she'd be at peace. Apparently, those memory episodes didn't happen at random. It happened always. And whenever she could complain; _Sakura, get your inner to shut up before my head bursts open_.

Karin was busy reading her book about the human psychology. And this point, even banging a hammer on her head wouldn't bring her back to the reality. She was in her own head again. Karin once outright said it to Anko when they were alone, when Anko was starting to get hopeless. Karin just stared at her, almost as if concentrating on a math question. Her statement gave Anko confidence though; _I can feel your emotions, Anko. I can feel your sadness. And Anko, sadness and you are like oil and water. Don't worry, we are stronger than we look_.

* * *

><p>Karin turned her head to meet Anko's eyes, almost as if summoned by the thought. She smiled genuinely, which even Anko had to smile to. She pointed towards the store and then back at her wrist, saying that she'd be back in a few minutes. Karin nodded and then proceeded to tell the others. Anko walked towards the dust glass door, as the book-reader did.<p>

And she still couldn't figure out how _exactly_ had the creep managed to do all that to her angels. She'd sought it out with Orochimaru when he'd come. For now, she just made her way towards the small shop-of-sorts, the door opening with a creak as she went around to buy the necessities.

Anko grabbed chocolates, snacks, chips, beverages, and heck even two tubs of ice-cream. Tenten kept spoons in her bag, just in case. Hinata would be pleased though. Satisfied with how much food she took in the basket, she made her way to the cashier. He grinned and then took his time in counting the items and all.  
>Anko just smiled, thinking of all the ways she could have <em>fun <em>with him. Oh it would be one enjoyable event. After all, Anko still had her torture devices intact in the bunk of the car. After a million years, he finally finished and handed her the purchase in a plastic bag. Anko took them, and left out of the door, ignoring the perverse stare of the man.

Karin and Temari were outside the car, each standing side-by-side, leaning on the car with identical expressions and folded arms. That was great. Anko just winked at them and handed Karin the bag, as she got in the driver's seat. With a smirk she wore her aviators. Sakura glanced at her, her eyebrows higher than possible. A door slam and some squealing about ice-cream later, the Viper was back on the road, everything zooming by.

"Anko got sadistic again." Temari suddenly said, in midst of drinking her orange juice. Her voice was neutral, and it always would be whenever it came to Anko's sadism. Karin shivered once, as Anko glanced at the rear-view mirror. She smirked again.

"Jeez, at least try not to be so seductive about it. I got goose bumps just cause of that!" Karin exclaimed jokingly as her half-rimmed glasses glinted in the sunlight. Tenten and Ino just covered Hinata's ears from both the sides. Hinata was rather touchy about such immoral matters.

"I don't think either of you should forget what I really am, kids." Anko said, her voice laced with humor and a playful tone. Sakura only smiled at the statement.

"We think you shouldn't forget what we are as well, Anko." Sakura said, speaking as one. She always did that. And Sakura started smirking as well.

"Sakura." Ino said.

"Yeah?"

"You should seriously stop watching those vampire movies. Or anything related to them." Karin sniggered again as she got back to reading.

"Aww, but piggy, the bitchy vampires there really compliment your hair color." Sakura said, no offend behind her words. Hinata started giggling again and Tenten just laughed like a maniac.

Just for that, Ino tossed a can of coke on Sakura's head. Needless to say, Sakura's groan was what pleasured Ino.

"Hey, beloved angels of mine, pass me a beer." And Hinata complied, handing Anko a bottle.

The rest of the journey was noisy to say. And Anko still didn't mind all that weirdness that ran in their blood. In fact, Anko loved to be a part of their weirdness as well.

And she was sure she'd get the Monty Python this time, as she stared at the steadily thickening trees.

* * *

><p><strong>-SM<strong>

* * *

><p>On the trip to Konoha, Anko had stopped near an inn for the night. Three rooms, three keys and seven girls. Six in two rooms and Anko owning one room for herself. Temari complained that it should've been for her since she was a light sleeper; Anko just said to sleep in with the other light sleepers as well. It was nearing to 2 am and every single soul was asleep.<p>

Well, except two. One was Anko, desperately trying to connect to somebody on the phone. _Damn the networks!_

And another, well, would a burglar count? Apparently it would, because the said thief found it wise enough to climb into Anko's room through the window. Said owner stayed still from the position in the shadowed part of the room, watching the lean figured thief stealthily walk across the cozy bedroom.

Once or twice he glanced her way, some point even making eye contact but even so he was oblivious. She had to give him credit, at least the man wore a mask covering his eyes instead of a panty hose or something.

Might make his punishment less cruel.

For now, she watched as he quietly zipped open her bags. The bag that was supposed to be in her car. In the trunk of course. She grinned like Cheshire and waited as the victim stretched wide open the bag, ready to empty it into one of his own. However, as he turned it upside down, he did not expect kinky toys to fall out.

Ropes, blindfolds, handcuffs of all types, whips, a thick spiked belt, a leather choker with a ring attached and even a leash. For once, the thief was scared than ever. He gulped, hard. One by one, he put the things inside with care, glad that he was wearing gloves. There was something like blood on few of the items. And as his hands reached for the rope, he felt somebody slid up behind his back.

"Where do you think you're going, thief?" He felt a hand skim up and down his body. He meeped. And Anko smirked as she stretched the whip in her hand. The rest was history. And kinky.

Throughout the whole night, till the break of dawn, every occupant of the inn heard the torturous moans, groans, screams and shouts coming from the room of one Anko Mitarashi. Karin and Temari were perhaps the only ones aware of what was going on back then. However, in the morning, Anko looked happier than ever, her face glowing with sadistic pride. Karin shuddered from all that pride and Temari was getting nightmares from all the visualization Anko was doing in her head.

And the thief? Well, he was tied up under the bed, streaked with blood and his clothes probably non existent (Shredded to oblivion on the bed…) except for the boxers he was in. He was half dead when the house keeper found him.

…though the burglar's smirk said otherwise.

* * *

><p>LOL MUCH? <strong>Now then, cookies and love to my first reviewer, <strong>Taii Inuzuka. And then, umm, yah, next chapter will be about the boys instead. In the town of Konoha, this time.

The girls all have some specific ability as you see. I tried to make them as sensible and common as possible. Well, not exactly common, but like, whatever. Sakura's, Hinata's, Ino's and Tenten's one is rather understandable.

Tenten's one would be perfect 20/20 vision, and as such, her aim and accuracy is also perfect. Hinata's like a thief! Hiding stuffs and all. :D Sakura's one might be from super-training. Ino's might be from training as well.

**Temari and Karin's abilities are slightly different. Temari's telepathy would be explainable we guess. Karin's one would be from training at spotting behavioral changes and expressions to tell somebody's emotion, but we wanted to make it something else altogether. :D Like some experimentation, cough, and stuffs.**

I personally find Temari and Karin to be suited to each for their abilities. I mean like, Temari can read the minds and tell what's going on, and Karin could tell how exactly the person feels about that thought. It'd be weird of course :L

To all those who are re-reading this, yes, this is an edited version. The chappy was actually two different chapters. :D


	2. Baby

**Baby**

* * *

><p><em>YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE! JUST SHOUT WHENEVER AND I'LL BE THERE-<em>

**BANG!**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And that would've effectively woke up anybody else in the Hatake boarding house. Minutes later, a raven headed teen heard his bedroom door slam open. He even heard the plaster fall off from the wall the door had smacked into. He only stared at the door-breaking person with a deadpan look. The blonde head who entered had a seething expression on his face, his head literally steaming. Coupled together with the fact that he was only clad in frog printed boxers, and the fact that there was a noticeable bump on his head, it was a comical view. The raven head smirked.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TOSS THAT ON THE WALL FOR? THAT STUPID CLOCK IS LIKE A BRICK YOU KNOW?" The loud blonde shouted (Waking up those who _were_ asleep), jumping on the raven head and landing both of them on the floor, tangled in the black satin sheets. A very loud fist fight started out on the bedroom floor, in the unholy hour of 6 am. High school started at 9. Well, many people were going to be grumpy now.

* * *

><p>Somebody who wasn't grumpy poked their head. Another head, that happened to be <em>perpetually<em> grumpy, poked in as well. The former being a white and the latter being a brunette.

"If you guys have that much sexual tension, please, at least be quiet about it…" The white head stated, as if it was a universal fact. The brunette beside him only shook his head on the fact and stepped inside the room to separate the wrestlers.

"I'm sure no one would want your porn advice." The brunette grumbled as a pillow was suddenly shot at his face. As the white haired one laughed, the brunette tore the pillow apart, feathers falling gracefully to the white carpeted floor. His only reply was a glare to the blond, who was currently staring at him in shock mode, with his position on the floor. The raven head just sighed and smacked the blondie. One 'Ow' later, Sasuke Uchiha stood up and ran a hair through his raven locks.

"Dobe, so not my fault if your room is right next door. Also, Suigetsu, I'm sure you're the only one with the sex disorders here." Sasuke dusted off his shoulder while Naruto Uzumaki followed suit as well, a frown set in place. Suigetsu Hozuki simply winked at the two, flashed his middle finger and then went his merry way. The grin on his face promised food poisoning. Or anything of the variety. He was rather good at potion concoction. Or poisoning as Naruto had said not so gently.

"Come down for breakfast soon before the old man starts with the threat." Suigetsu's voice spoke as they heard footsteps of him walking. In an instant, somewhere very distant, a man exclaimed that he is not old. The boys only smirked.

"And never ever touch my clock again. I'll slice you into tuna bits." Sasuke said as he turned around and smacked Naruto again.

"OW. It was only a joke, teme!" Naruto's head was covered with bumps. Neji Hyuuga only sighed.

"Yeah. That's what you say. Everyday." Sasuke said in a deadpanned voice. And then he twisted his head to the other occupant's direction.

"If you don't clean up all that feathers, I'll call you dove-fairy for the rest of the days." Neji glared. And glared some more at the Uchiha. But alas, he couldn't do anything, or else the Uchiha would mess up his laptop _again_ as revenge. He was good with the electronic shit. Messing up somebody's laptop, hacking, etc was his thing.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA! And I so don't wanna see your white ass, teme…. Yuck." Naruto exclaimed as he made way to the door. Sasuke's black and red boxers were at the verge of flashing the raven head's butt. So, the Uchiha smacked Naruto again for an extra effect (<em>OOOOWW, STOP DOING THAT.<em>) As Sasuke headed for the bathroom, Neji's face suddenly loomed into Naruto's field of view.

"Aw, man, can you stop staring at me? I mean like, it's not my fault I mistakenly hit you instead of fish-face!" Naruto said, as he tried to exit. But Neji's body was blocking it rather well. In fact, Neji was very good in knowing the important points of a human body. Naruto would've been dead by now if Neji wasn't as merciful as today. It usually took one hit to kill after all.

"Yes. That is also what you say. And do. Everyday." Neji said in his deadpanned voice. Naruto's aim was very off when it came to throwing projectiles; or anything that can fly through the air. Other than guns and knives of course. He was very, _very _good with guns. And knives. And for some reasons, chopsticks, when it came to ramen.

* * *

><p>Neji balled up the pillow's remains and threw it at the bin in the corner. <em>2 points<em>, Neji silently mused as Naruto mussed up his already-mussed-up hair, entering his own room for the morning rituals. While Neji went, he heard Sasuke's bath door open, and him silently threatening them for throwing feathers all around.

_Well, Aagwa will clean it up won't she? _Neji thought as he climbed down the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, hot dogs, etc reached his nose. _After she's done stuffing Naruto bodily in the laundry bin. _Somebody smacked somebody and a very non-manly cry was heard. Neji just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

Soon after, a jet black headed teen slumped through the door of the kitchen, his chest and stomach exposed to the world while he was wearing jeans. There was a red hand print on his face, and he was smiling, probably going through the list of ways he could kill the maid/chef/advisor/rooster mother/etc. FYI Aagwa.

It was still hard to believe that this partially naked person was a master in disguise and art. Even though…

Aagwa was very much trained in martial arts.

"Get that lazy troublesome man down here while you get _properly_ dressed, Sai!" Aagwa's voice rung out from the kitchen. Sai, the black head, just grumbled an affirmative and then walked up the stair case. Neji smirked and entered, proud that he was dressed, groomed and about to be well-fed.

His sight was met with a table full of food that a person would normally have for breakfast. If it wasn't for the fact that they had allowances, Neji would've thought he lived in royalty, his servants serving him whatever he pleased. But then again, maybe they _were_ living in royalty after all.

"Good morning, Neji-Sama! Now sit your butt down." Aagwa calmly said.

"Good morning, as well." Neji sighed, seated his butt and started serving himself. He noticed that the only one who was there in the table was Kakashi Hatake, fully dressed and itching to get his hands on the porn book. The rooster mother was rather peculiar of when he did read it. At the table, in front of guests, in front of her, at the table and probably after midnight reading was banned.

Kakashi was enraged, but then, he kept her only for her 'insane cooking skills' apparently. Nobody believed it one bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, one sleepy Nara slept in his bed, dreaming about the ways he could skip school and life altogether, just to watch the clouds. Oh, how wonderfully, fluffy, cute, yum-<p>

"HAHAAHAHAHAH!"

**THUMP!**

"TROUBLESOOOOOME!"

And before the sleepy-head knew it, Sai and Suigetsu, both were on top of him. The two gay people. Well, not really gay, but then, their actions would say otherwise.

"Did that troublesome woman put you up to _THIS_?" Shikamaru Nara said, his voice quite not reaching the other two in the human dog pile.

"This is daily, Santa Klaus." Sai said, accenting the Claus. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, the same followed by Shikamaru.

"You…should know we'd do…this?" Suigetsu slowly said, emphasizing each word. He was confused; tackle Sai's obsession or address Shikamaru first?

"Do I look like Santa?" Shikamaru said, getting up and managing to throw the two off of him finally. They landed on the floor with another thump.

"That's not the point. You should've said, 'You're too obsessed with Vampire Diaries, Sai.'" Suigetsu said again, dusting himself off. Sai only laid down on the floor, his arms cushioning his head.

"It is a way of life, oui?" Sai imitated Shikamaru's voice with a French flair. Suigetsu did nothing but kick at the black-head, followed by an 'ouch' and then a chuckle from the white-head.

Before Sai landed a punch on Suigetsu's shins, Shikamaru quickly grabbed his pillow and stood up, his legs apart and in the customary position of starting a pillow fight.

"That is so gay." Sai said, forgetting Suigetsu's shins. A moment later, he matched his stare with Suigetsu and nodded.

"Yep, yep." Suigetsu replied. "While we'd love to join the war and all," Sai nodded again, this time standing "We have busy things to do!"

"It's 6 in the morning. Busy things start at school." Shikamaru grumbled, getting off the bed and heading towards his own bathroom. The faster he got rid of them, the more better his day would be. Troublesome people.

"Yes, but busy things happen at home too." Sai said this time, the two of them wearing identical expressions and both folding their arms. "And I have a message from the 'troublesome' woman. Press 'Troublesome' to hear it. Press 'Dlt' to remove it." Sai's voice was uncannily mechanic.

"Delete. I hope I delete your troublesome asses as well." Shikamaru grumbled one last time before slamming the door with a thud.

"Your message has been removed." Sai replied like a robot and then proceeded to hi5 Suigetsu. World record; Shikamaru out of bed in 10 minutes flat. Even Shikamaru's mom might have been proud.

"For some unknown reason, I feel this day is going to rule!" Suigetsu shouted. One resonating thud sounded from the bathroom, probably Shikamaru throwing his soap bar at the door. Or maybe the toilet seat. Who knows?

"Maybe it shall 'rule' over your posterior, you SOB excuse for a human being." Suigetsu just shrugged it off, and proceeded to call names. The two headed for the exit, both already itching to get food. And maybe have a tiny, _teeny_ fight.

"Hey 'troublesome', Mommy says if you don't get down, she'll come _up_ to get you _down_." Sai shouted as he went, his suggestion behind the sentence ignored.

He'd never know why someone as intelligent as Shikamaru didn't deduce that he'd have to go through this everyday. He had an IQ over 200 for goodness's sake! What a load of baloney… Speaking of baloney, the two headed downstairs, well, until they met up with another _troublesome_ duo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was still pissed. Nobody could condemn him from reading his beloved book, damnit! Nobody! But then, he didn't want to die the hands of Aagwa's siblings, just because she complained to them about the pervert bugging her. Kakashi could even already see the headlines in the Konoha times-<p>

_MAN DEAD DUE TO INSANE STUPIDITY._

That was rather ironic; Kakashi thought of himself anything _but_ stupid. Yet again, her three _older_ siblings were rather protective of the youngest one, even if she was completely fine on her own.

"Please pass the cheese." Neji's voice echoed in his musings.

Kakashi's hand maneuvered thorough the forest of food and passed the said food, unaware of what he was doing at all. Neji glances at the man as he took his cream cheese with a polite 'Thank you.' There was a blank look on his face signaling that if he didn't read his book very soon, he'd just turn into a robot the rest of the day. But Aagwa wasn't the head of the house for no reason, even though Kakashi owned it. She wouldn't show her mercy tha-

"You're creeping _them_ out. Take a sandwich, go read your porn and fulfill your dreams of censorship." Aagwa said from the opposite side of the long table, her nerves bulging at the temple. Suigetsu, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto entered at the precise moment to hear her say it.

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

><p>Neji's jaw hit the floor. Six months staying here and he already knew that this wasn't daily occurrence. Naruto's and Suigetsu's jaw followed suite as well. It took Kakashi a few minutes to process the sentence and then he was gone in a flash, leaving a trail of dust and the newcomers on the floor, as they were blocking the doorway. Aagwa sipped her cappuccino like nothing had happened. It was still hard to believe she was only 19.<p>

Neji picked his jaw up before anybody noticed and smoothly resumed eating. Sai and Sasuke were already seated on his right respectively, and were already helping themselves. The rest two crawled to their respective chairs and sat, grumbling about Kakashi and kicking their opposite partners.

Why Suigetsu could _not_ be affected by Sai's subtle-like-a-wall glares was hard to know. Sasuke already began replying back Naruto's kicks with his own, the promise of a fight beginning. Neji was glad his opposite partner, Shikamaru didn't kick. And was always late enough to leave the chair empty for a few minutes or so. There were three more chairs present; two for guests and one at the other end of the table for Kakashi. There was a thud somewhere outside, but everybody ignored it. Before anybody started speaking, Aagwa spoke up.

"Good morning, aliens." There was a chorus of the greetings, Suigetsu adding his own 'Bitch' at the last. Aagwa mumbled something that had vaguely sounded like 'Fish-face' to which Naruto snickered. It was Naruto's property after all; he made it up. And had also received a smack from our trusted fish-face.

"And where is Shikamaru, Sai?" Aagwa asked, her voice asking for the answer. Naruto and Suigetsu stopped their lil smack-aroo immediately.

Sai shrugged and said, "Must be busy drowning in the bath tub." After a few guffaws, Shikamaru had finally made his appearance, just as Aagwa was about to rant about responsibility. There was a large and possibly _huge_ bump on the back of his head. He sighed long and then sat down, mumbling a good morning.

* * *

><p>Aagwa was already busy searching for the frozen pea bag. When the said item was found, she carefully placed it on the bubu, the bag looking like some soggy hat on Shikamaru, who wasn't making much of an effort to hold it in place.<p>

Nobody dared laugh; they just carried on with the food and the usual chatter. Aagwa could be scary when she glared. Shikamaru just slumped as he listed off what he wanted for breakfast. The whole pose seemed too casual and there was an aura of satisfaction around him. Even Suigetsu started glaring at his sandwich.

The mother was already serving him what he wanted in record time. As soon as he started eating, there was envious glares from the other boys.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru liked this motherly side of her more; sympathy was easily received when anybody was bruised, even if it was a simple one. Besides, moving around was troublesome with the splitting headache, thanks to <em>somebody<em>.

"Aw man, how come he gets served and _we_ don't?" Naruto asked, his face up in a pout. He stared at his food in a pout as well, ate a bite which changed his face to happy-go-lucky one and then reverted his face back to the pout again.

"Because the lazy SOB got a hurt on his thick skull. So, mommy got all 'Aww' and fixed his bubu." Suigetsu replied in a clipped voice, taking a bite from his PBnJ.

The mommy only smacked him while returning to her own seat. Everyone else sniggered at that (To which Suigetsu growled) Shikamaru only smirked as Neji and Sasuke did the same; laughing was way to uncool for the latter two.

"Well, what did happen? Better be a good reason for interrupting my cappu-time." Aagwa muttered behind her cup.

"Troublesome Kakashi." Shikamaru only said as an answer of sorts. Aagwa nodded and took a bite of cheese sandwich, while Naruto only stared blankly to the ceiling, as if in thought.

"Huh? What did the perv do?" There was a loud thud under the table, causing the cutlery to rattle on the table and Naruto to howl in pain, clutching his shin.

"Dobe, how much more stupid can you get? Lazy-ass meant that Kakashi plowed through him just to read his porn." Sasuke said like he did nothing to cause pain to the world, or, exactly to Naruto's shins. Who was busy howling like a madman. Everybody else just ignored and continued to finish off the last bits of their meal.

"Teme…" Naruto growled and just like that, brushed the whole thing like dust.

* * *

><p>Aagwa silently watched the process, a smile fixed on her lips. She didn't mind living among the brutes; the noise was welcomed. The noogies, sexist remarks, insults and more noogies were just the beginning in this house. Even though, they were still good little boys, treating her rather dramatically and a bit too <em>much<em> lovingly.

Seventeen, fresh out of college and getting employed immediately as a fulltime maid. Ah, life.

_Well, more like a babysitter_, Aagwa silently mused, mulling over her memories.

Sasuke had opened the door the first they had even _seen _each other, and then she met Naruto and had a chit-chat with the two, waiting for the owner. Aagwa had found a flier, saying the needed a maid to work in a boarding house for fulltime. She found herself more excited to get out of her own house and found herself to be suitable as well, learning from cleaning up after her brothers havocs. They disagreed to her moving out just like _that_. But even so, she went along with her plan.

* * *

><p>She still remembered being seated in this same house's living room, finding herself to be nervous and occasionally pulling on her jet black locks. That flier was still in her hand, that day. They requested for a full-time person willing to move in, skills of cooking and basic medical skills. They gave an address and a number too. It was rather weird to ask for medical skills, but she brushed it off. Later, she opted to visit the house instead of calling them on the number.<p>

Sasuke was, if anything, a complete arrogant bastard, much like her eldest brother. He was handsome, but she was used to his type of 'handsome.' Her brothers, for example. Naruto was rather sweet and he was cute in a childish way. Aagwa had an immediate liking for the fellow teen. After a few minutes, a silver haired man descended the staircase.

What Aagwa did not expect was a pant-only wearing, porn-reading, mask-wearing and gravity-defying haired man. She expected an old man; a really old one. But then, she wasn't going to complain. That job was perfect with the pay and all. And that the job got her away from her overprotective and creepy brothers too.

She got the job rather easily, and after a week, she realized that it was more of a babysitting job for sitting the two boys. First few scuffles, she had joined them in the scuffles as well until Kakashi broke them up before _they_ broke the house. After a while, she knew what to say and which button to press to stop the fight. The other two were warming to her as well, as far as Aagwa could tell, in their own ways. Well, from what she knew, it must be from the increased number of glares, stares and cussing. But she would have none of that.

* * *

><p>A month later, Sai appeared with Kakashi, when the man returned from wherever he went in the middle of a windy night. The boy was half-frozen, trembling, covered in various cuts and injuries and his face was devoid of any emotion. He was blankly staring ahead. The only clothing he was wearing that time was the travelling cloak Kakashi always took with him.<p>

That moment onwards, Aagwa really didn't know what she was doing in the house. Kakashi was tight lipped and refused to tell her anything but she was fine with that. Instead, she started commanding the raven and the blonde head, telling them to bring warm water, rags and the first aid kit. Kakashi immediately took him to the couch that was nearby, and started the heater to high. The man himself was covered in cuts, half deeper than thought, but he settled for healing the boy first.

Aagwa helped him, doing the best she could in fixing up the boy. She then knew that this was the reason he needed someone with medical skills. Or a maid in the first place. Because he couldn't handle doing _everything _on his own. And here, she thought he was being plain lazy.

* * *

><p>When she had glanced at the Sasuke, she found him to be staring with an odd look. Naruto was doing the same as well. Aagwa only nodded back and went back to working on the minor cuts.<p>

All the time they had washed and dabbed dettol over his wounds, Sai had remained quiet and unflinching.

Two days later, the boy was fit and ready to even partake in the Olympic, as if nothing had happened. The boy had told that he was Sai. He was rather eerily mechanic, almost as if a robot who did nothing but obey. Aagwa didn't like that. At _all_. She was rather quick in whipping him into the daily routine of the Hatake boarding house. And in the months to come, he would be doing rather good in forming a mind of his own.

* * *

><p>Kakashi still hadn't explained what happened. Aagwa still didn't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Precisely after 3 months and a week, Suigetsu appeared. He came with Kakashi and Sasuke while they came from God-knows-where sometimes after dawn. Luckily Sai was awake to call her and Naruto.<p>

He was worse. He was actually unconscious, heavily injured than Sai was before and he was in _hypothermia_. What was worse, the three were _dripping_, as if it was a stormy night. Which undoubtedly wasn't over here in _Konoha_. That did not help Suigetsu's hypothermia at all.

Aagwa quickly started handing out commands, and this time, she knew they needed a real doctor as well. Kakashi was already calling, Sasuke and Sai carried Suigetsu upstairs, while Naruto got all the blankets he could. Aagwa ran to get the first aid, and this time, she _would_ mind if Kakashi didn't tell her what the _heck_ was going on.

* * *

><p>"…Aagwa? You there…?" Suigetsu asked. He was talking to her for the past 10 minutes and she didn't snap at all. Even when he mentioned a lot of disturbing events. He got serious only then.<p>

"Hey dream girl?" He poked at her back.

Sasuke and Naruto were conversing near the sink, which was undoubtedly to stay back and check on her. Neji and Shikamaru had already left however. Sai shortly followed after them with a glance at the others.

And when they least expected it, a hand grabbed the girl's head and started ruffling the hair. It revealed to be Kakashi's who was busy reading. Aagwa snapped out of her trance immediately, as if the hand caused an electric shock to her.

When she saw it was Kakashi's, she took his hand in hers and crushed it. The man howled as she let it go.

"Don't touch me."

"Yeah, whatever…ow… I'll be borrowing her, boys. I have to discuss something with Aagwa here. Go to school, 'k?" Kakashi said playfully, chuckling all the way and ignoring Naruto's grumbles and mumbles, the incident forgotten. They didn't need to ask why she was dazed. They already knew.

When Suigetsu left with a side glance to the two, a frown set in place, Kakashi immediately took the girl out the back door. Aagwa only nodded and complied, knowing that this was an important discussion.

"A drive, perhaps? This topic needs privacy…" Kakashi mumbled as he pushed the girl into his Mustang and shut the door for her, climbing into his driver's seat next. A roar later, they were on the road, heading out of the hills and into the town that was somewhat nearby.

The Hatake boarding house wasn't exactly that close to the town, since it was a mansion built on the hilly areas lush with forest. Kakashi's parents had liked the outdoors, and made the house with their own funding. _It's rather a drag to clean it_, Kakashi once commented.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Aagwa wasn't starting to like what she was hearing at all. She could even see the boys horrid expressions <em>already<em>, when they would receive the news. Or as Kakashi put it, receive the _surprise_ on their doorstep. It was going to be war, she thought, _WARRRRR_.

In three hours time, the Hatake boarding house was going to _really, _really full of people.

_This is going to be **fun**! …not. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well.<strong>

So, well, yes I put myself in there. **You mean me. **Yes you. Whatever. Well, there reason's because I needed somebody else's point of view and if I use Kakashi's POV then well, everything would be revealed within the first 5 chapters, ne?  
>Also because I seriously don't think Kakashi would be the role of a <strong>mother<strong>. Too gay, yeah?  
>And, I have hinted at the boy's abilities. Their ones are much more reasonable and not so experimenty type, yush? Their abilities are below, yes?<p>

**Sasuke: **Electronic manipulation. Meaning he be a hacker or some sort of electricman lol. Compatible with Shika. (Electricity type, yeah?)**  
><strong>

**Naruto: **Weapon master. As such, he's rather compatible with Neji because he'd be good at the assassination thing. Like, one hit-one kill? (Do not think of Tenten. Repeat, DO NOT THINK. ;D)**  
><strong>

**Sai: **Disguise master. Well, self-explanatory. Compatible with nobody. (Art skills converted to this, as such? Somehow the two are related?)**  
><strong>

**Shikamaru: **Genius? Self-explanatory again. Mwahaha. Compatible with Sasuke (I think this Genius skill is common in all fanfics, lol.)**  
><strong>

**Suigetsu: **Potion master. As such, he can concoct poisons and their antidotes. Chemist, another term for this then? Compatible with Naruto. Only reason-Naruto could poison his enemies as well, his weaponry dipped in Suigetsu's poisons, ensuring that if one hit-one kill doesn't work out, the poison will. :D (Dunno, did his skill on a whim. I think it's suitable since he turns into water. Or maybe, dunno... :C)**  
><strong>

**Neji:** Anatomy master. Yes, that's true. -.- Compatible with Suigetsu and Naruto. Suigetsu cause well, if he can help out with the potions, saying which type of poisons could be more effective, then that's good naa? He could elp Suigetsu in making a poison that targets a specific area and bla. (Must be something with the Tenketsu points. Instead of the chakra network system, he's rather known with the human body. :D)

And please excuse that **abrupt **ending **cliffhanger** because I was busy writing this at the time of 4 AM. :D


	3. Runaway

**Runaway**

* * *

><p>Anko said that they'd be in their destination in about an hour. The girls didn't mind; there was much to see and much to ogle at this wonderful place. The hen mother was inwardly laughing at the girls' gleeful expression. It was getting contagious as well, Anko noted after seeing her very own wide grin in the wing mirror.<p>

They were currently driving through the hustling and bustling town of Konoha and as its namesake, the town was lush with parks, trees and plants growing in pots placed on various windowsills or just plainly kept on the sidewalk as a decoration. Hinata, Sakura and Ino couldn't help but openly at the beauty. The rest three were trying to control their giddiness.

They gave up when they saw a marvelous fountain at the roundabout. Standing amidst all the animals spouting water was a single man, petting a fox and another hand hold a toad. The man looked bold and strong, yet his face was kind and gentle. The violet-head would've to tell the story behind it someday but for now, Anko just took a few circles for kicks and giggles.

By the third circle, Temari and Karin were fighting for window space, since they were blocking each other's view. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were looking through the rear window instead, their posterior high in the air and their feet dangling from the seats. For a second, Anko was very, _very_ happy that they were moving here. Other than the obvious reasons and advantages, she was glad that a beautiful place was going to house them.

_Well_, she quietly mused as she drove past a café, _they won't find it_ _**that**_ _beautiful in the house_. She chuckled ominously, already foreseeing the horrified expressions of the girls. Six other heads snapped at her direction, each of their eyes narrowed. Except Hinata's; she was too much kind to do that kind of expression. So she settled for a frown instead.

"Sooooo, Anko?" Ino questioned, her torso twisted around to meet the woman's violet eyes. Said woman ignored the statement instead.

"Kids, shove over! I can't see the back side of my baby!"

Immediately the five fumbled to get back to their original places while Sakura stared at the whole happening with an eyebrow raised. Probably because they didn't want an accident. With Anko's crazy driving skills, and them blocking the view, it might be possible.

Somehow though, only four of them were seated while Tenten ended up sprawled across their laps. Karin smirked and smacked the defenseless girl's butt, causing the said girl to squeal and curse and some flail too. Again Ino covered up Hinata's ears while the girl in question silently fumed, inwardly protesting at the action. So she did what a person did at times like these.

_Submit and quietly watch the proceedings._ The blue-head thought silently. That didn't mean she had to enjoy the treatment. Poor girl. And while the distraction worked wonderfully for Anko, the sadist _almost_ forgot why she was acting evil in the first place.

Oh yes, the mansion of fears.

_Well, maybe my angels will survive an hour or so without fainting_, Anko thought. _If they don't… Oh well, blame it on the-_ The train of thought abruptly stopped as her violet gray eyes snapped to the rear view mirror, meeting the teal ones staring intently at hers.

Temari's smirk confirmed that the earphones in the dirty blonde's ears weren't playing anything. But of course, Anko just smirked back. She turned the radio on and immediately Karin and Tenten stopped their tussle, the two cranking out a smirk and a smile respectively. The song was just playing at the chorus and surprisingly, Temari started was the first to start the sing along.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell~  
>When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell~<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,  
>Then he's a fool. You're just as well, hope it gives you hell."<p>

And at the last bit, everyone joined in except one.

"_I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELLL~!_" Anko refrained from shouting that bit. She was tempted to do so though. Instead, Anko started drumming her finger nails to the beat.

* * *

><p>Red signal. The sadist stopped her baby; tickets were not in question currently. Neither were accidents. But, she got to see a sleek green and black streaked Mustang drive through the signal instead. She knew that somehow, she <em>did <em>know that car.

* * *

><p><em>When you look me in the eyes, with that sad, sad smile of yours… <em>

_Ironic, this song perfectly describes how many types of hell I'd be taking… _

One quick glance to the rear viewer revealed a giggling Temari singing along side Karin and Ino.

_Distractions, distractions… Me **love** them a lot… _

* * *

><p>+~o.o~+<p>

"You expect me to work for more people without extra pay?" Aagwa asked, the exasperation clearly showing through her electric blue eyes. Her banana chocolate sundae was melting in the bowl as she twirled the spoon round and round in the vanilla ice-cream.

"Um yes?" Kakashi softly murmured, not really paying attention as his visible onyx eye skidded through his porn book. His other eye was covered with his unruly gray hair, but anyone who looked carefully would notice the mismatched red eye with black dots. He turned the page and his eye twinkled like the perv he was before it started skidding again. His coffee was half drunk and cooling down bit by bit.

Even so, Three Cahfé served the best caffeine goodness, no matter what temperature. And even offered privacy. And dessert.

"Kakashi, look, while I would've agreed to that since I'm not exactly 'poor' but come on!Add _them_ and I won't have enough energy to put up a tough exterior! Those boys are enough to make me crawl under a hole and die! Plus, I'm only nineteen." Aagwa replied, her brows furrowed and her mouth set in a deep frown. Her hands were busy rubbing the bridge of her nose, now.

"And you're point is…?" Kakashi did his murmuring again as he took a drink out of his coffee. Yep, through that annoying black mask. At least he wears the ones that he had customized and kept. Now, it has bad-ass chains running down the right side of his cheeks. _Gray_ bad-ass chains.

Aagwa sighed, took a small spoon of sundae and sighed for a good measure again.

"Kakashi, I have to bring in my brothers for this." At this, Kakashi started choking on his coffee. Aagwa just huffed and continued, clearly insulted from the motion. After all, her brothers weren't _that_ bad. Maybe a little.

"Look, whatever you say, whatever the others say, I'm sure I'd need my brothers for this." On a quieter tone, she added, "And this thing grew by a thousand times, Kakashi. We need the extra protection, old man. We alone won't be enough, no matter what. We're definitely gonna need the muscle." The atmosphere changed drastically from humor to dead-serious.

Kakashi stopped coughing. He looked her straight in the eye and then asked. "You saying that me and my boys are not strong enough to fight whatever that _thing_ throws at us?" His voice was entirely serious and dead calm. Like the calm before the storm.

Aagwa didn't back down though. She was the one who took care of them, fed them, helped them everyday for two years. And the one who counseled them every time they came for girl advice.

"Yes. I'm saying _exactly_ that and I will continue saying it. You are not strong enough to take somebody as the devil incarnate, Orochimaru. Your boys are not enough. We are not enough. Nobody will ever be enough to take down that creature or his minions. Not even Tsunade Lady or Jiraiya."

There was dead silence around their booth in the corner. Kakashi broke his stare only after he realized that it was the truth. Sheer strength alone could do nothing. And her brothers were good enough in their own fortes. Even so, they needed a damn good plan and strategy for the bastard. And more back up plans as well.

No matter how much they tried to accept that tiny fact, Orochimaru was under heavy protection, 24/7 surrounded by guard dogs and he himself was an extremely dangerous threat. That was only the beginning. Finding his hideout would take centuries and infiltration was another issue. The place was swarming with mutants and freaks from beyond.

_Well, aren't we all now?_, Kakashi mused as he stared at his book, his eyes quite not catching the words written on his book.

"What to do then? Bring your siblings in and join the army of pain? Your whole family? _Everybody_?" Aagwa's eyes were glaring daggers at him. She couldn't even keep contact with them, much less have them involved.

"Kakashi." Her tone was grave, and immediately Kakashi regretted saying that. She was only thinking what's best. "The only thing that matters right now is that we protect _them_, not us concentrating on attacking _him_. Right now, I'm saying to bring them in because they already know about all this nonsense, and they'd seriously wanna help too." Kakashi sighed; they were a pain in the ass though. But they'd help, being the pain-in-the-ass gentlemen. He sighed again. Anko moving in for real was a pain in the ass as well.

"Fine by me then." Kakashi said and drank up the last of his coffee. Though he was not fine with what she _had_ said. _Us protecting them, eh?_, the man thought as he saw Aagwa's surprise through the corner of his eyes. Then she took out her cell phone, flipped it open, dialed the number and held it near her phone.

"The forthcoming days shall be hell…" Kakashi quietly added. And then, he winked at waitress who promptly called him 'Dog.' He only chuckled at the brunette's reply and motioned Aagwa to come. Rin could be so funny at times. "On the tab, Rin."

"Don't you say that always, doggie?" And she took the empty teacup and shook her head at the half eaten sundae. She kept that on her tray as well. Aagwa nodded and smiled at the older woman and then she heard her brother's voice. First, she was happy and then when she suddenly heard cusses, she regretted calling.

"Hello…." Then, a very loud manly scream, followed by another hello, and the conversation continued. Kakashi silently ignored and opened the door for her, his porn book back in his back pocket. She calling them was a full moon every month. Rare.

Them calling her was like breathing in air. Often. Very much often. In fact, she just ignored their calls.

Kakashi chuckled again and then walked to his shiny black and green Mustang, parked right in front of the café. Which would've usually gotten him ticketed, but the cops didn't try to, since he was a part of them before. Now? They just ignored all the traffic laws he broke, knowing that he'd just do it again. Old habits die hard. And he'd have a glove box full of tickets as well.

He sat in the driver's leather seat, and stared at his checkered acid green and black steering wheel. His eye was crinkled up in amusement as he heard Aagwa get in the passenger seat. He immediately turned his ride on, and the baby was growling louder than tiger.

Kakashi would one day rule the land with his sweet little ride. _Oh yes I would…_

The moment he hit the road, Aagwa snapped her phone shut, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips and then she stared straight ahead, a pout on her lips.

"They're gonna come over an hour, and as I quote, '_I am __**so**__ gonna bring the fricking house over to that place, sis. Now, we can watch you __**directly**__ and break the fucker's hand who flirts with ya. Cool, eh?_' Doesn't that make me feel peachy, now that I know my brothers spy on me." And then she slumped back on her seat, her eyes watching the roof of the car.

"Well, at least they do care about you. And don't complain about it. I told you so. Well, not directly but whatever." Kakashi said as he swerved a hard right turn managing to get Aagwa hold on for her dear life. Aagwa cursed loudly and then her mouth hung open.

"You are going to get me killed one day, if my brothers don't first. And if these risks don't, I will get a stroke and die then." Aagwa said, as she watched two autos just barely avoid the speeding Mustang.

Kakashi had just broken the red light and just before all the cars on the other side started cross the intersection.  
>"Relax; I'm a pro at this, remember?" Kakashi happily said, his eyes crescents as he pressed the accelerator and took off like the Mustang's namesake.<p>

"A pro at giving heart attacks…" Aagwa mumbled before she crossed her leg and folded her arms.

"We gonna tell the boys that the men and the others are coming over?" Kakashi asked as he turned on the radio. Kevin Rudolf's 'Welcome to the World' was cranking through the speakers as Kakashi turned the volume way up. Aagwa started tapping her foot to the beat. And only then did she turn her head around and stare at the man, disbelieving that the question had even come up.

"Yep, thought so. We're just gonna sit and watch the drama unfold by itself. Also, call the principal and tell him the boys can't come. We have a lot of introductions to do. After the drama unfolding is done, we have to clean off the mess they all might've done as well."

"Correction-" Aagwa took her cell again and speed dialed the principal; she had to call him _way_ too often to count. "We have to clean up the mess they _**will **_do."

_It's all about how things went wrong  
><em>_Now you're coming down to Earth  
><em>_Okay, hello  
><em>_Welcome to the world._

* * *

><p><strong>And cue the inglorious Author's note and cliffy! -.- <strong>You talk a lot. **Dude, you just made Kurai my brother! He's supposed to be in my head! Damn you AU fics!  
><strong>Totally. What. EVEER.

So well, yes, I've practically introduced my OCs and well, I was like, "Hey, why not just put in my OCs, instead of making new ones? Over which I have to spend a week just to think about the names." It worked out just fine I see. **You practically made us meaningless. Our names don't even meaaan! I mean, wtf AAGWA? **Shut up.

For the record, **we're supposed to be vampires. **Yeah well, that went great. And nope, they're most definitely not vampires here. So rest assure.

Rin is alive here as you see. Obito-san is dead sadly because Kakashi won't be Kakashi without his death. (_Am I that useful as a dead guy?_) And here, I mentioned Kakashi's a cop. So here, bluntly speaking, it's the cop version of ANBU instead. **Hooray for stupidity.**

And here, practically the line breakers are as non-existent as dodos because everything's in two scenes practically speaking. **Hooray for lines as well. **I think line breakers are my specialty nyuk nyuk.

For some uncanny reason, I feel nobody reads this A/N section. :C  
><strong>One more question, do we have to write AN to denote that the author's ranting is beginning?  
><strong>

This time I shall ask; please do tell in case of mistakes and such. I notice a lot of them once I read them for fun's sake. :C  
><strong>Please send us love, people! You're reviews make the whole Good Girlz crew smile! :D 'xcept Orochimaru. <strong>(I am not that heartless, brat.) **Don't lie, you pedophile.**


	4. Cotton Eyed Joe

**Cotton Eyed Joe**

* * *

><p>Neji and Shikamaru stared at the clock tick away to 8 am, both wearing similar expressions of epic boredom and both sitting in the male version of crossed legs; an ankle placed on the other knee. Neji's arms were folded while Shikamaru's were draped at the back of the couch. Both were trying to ignore the steadily loudening 'tick tocks' coming from Naruto and Suigetsu. Sasuke was the only one glaring at the two while Sai just read up on his book like the lunatic he was.<p>

Nobody said a word about how much curious they were to know what has been cooking. Kakashi usually never hid stuffs, and him hiding stuffs meant one big hell of a surprise. Oh if they knew how true that was.

The boys were ready, set and steady to go for their high school. Aagwa liked punctuality. They hated punctuality. But they _loved_ their faces enough to preserve it.

They had to wear uniforms, and the only one who really had a problem would always be Neji, since he was a brand-conscious person. Aagwa knocked _some_ meager amount of sense into him though. He agreed to wear only if he got extra pay in the allowance. Wasn't like they had less of money anyways.

A white shirt with a light blue coat. Navy blue trousers and skirts (_"Darker than Black trousers, yuck." "Sai, no more anime for your tiny brain."_) and black shoes with white socks. A sky blue tie which had the black symbol of Konoha High imprinted on the end of it. Students were allowed to add accessories to their uniform, but they weren't supposed to directly alter it. Fitting wasn't necessary since the head master was rather a pervert.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wearing everything in the uniform, only that his coat wasn't buttoned up and the first two buttons of the shirt were open, revealing his collar bone and some of his chest. Which of course was mainly the reason why Sasuke had to peel off girls from him with a spatula. Even so, he continued to do so because he felt <em>"hotter than the center of the fricking sun."<em> Naruto said that no matter how 'hot' he felt, he would gladly dump ("_Colder than thou"_) water on him. Suigetsu agreed to help him as well. The only thing out of place was the array of chains attached to the side of his trousers. He wore black sneakers just for the hell of it.

Naruto wasn't wearing the coat. He made his shirt look like the completely unbuttoned coat instead, under which he wore a blindingly bright orange t-shirt with a black spiral swirling in the middle of it (_"I AM THE DEFINITION OF COOOOL." "You mean colorblind, dobe?" "Shut up, teme."_) His tie was somewhere in the back pocket of his low trousers, the end bit hanging out of it. Did we mention that Naruto had tied his coat around his waists, so that he wasn't _exactly_ violating the uniform code? Well, we did now. The only accessory was the jaded necklace he wore, given by somebody who deemed him worthy of the priceless item. He wore sneakers as well, black with orange swirls.

Shikamaru's uniform style clearly said that he was lazier than a sloth. His shirt was closed up in the middle, two of them buttoned and also on the wrong holes. It looked weird, since half of his shirt was higher than the other side. The sleeveless fishnet he wore underneath was showing and his trousers were on the verge of falling of his hips, though he buckled it up with a badass belt. Shikamaru never wore his coat. But because his pals were so nice (_"Naruto, S and S. Wait. For. Revengeee…"_) they'd tie his coat around his neck while he slept in class. Some point after recent occurrences where Shikamaru found his coat around him when he woke up, the boy always knew that one day, they'd find a way to do it without waking the light sleeper up. Shikamaru once commented that he would've worn slippers if possible (_"Yuck" "Shut up, it's a way of life, Sas-gay." "And I thought I had issues…"_) He wore just some plain looking shoes instead, with no design or style at all to which Neji glared at. Sai said he was as bland as air.

Sai wasn't going to school. He was home tutored. So, he wore a badass black shirt, badass black boots, badass black jeans, and many other badass items. Rock on.

Suigetsu ditched the coat. He never wore it, even when he got threats of detention. He never attended them anyways. His sleeves was folded up as high as it could go, his well proportioned biceps showing. The collar of his shirt was turned up, covering his neck and his shirt was buttoned some places in between, the collar and the end parts unbuttoned. His purple shirt inside would show as per the rule of his. He wore a deep purple wrist warmer on one hand and a handful of bead bracelets on the other one. And his trousers were low also buckled with a badass belt. They have a _lot _of those. He wore tanker boots instead of the usual sneakers. (_"You look so gay in them…" "Yeah, as if staying naked in a room full of men isn't gay, Sai. You expecting rape?"_)

Neji was a slightly a difference case among them all. Sasuke said even he wasn't such a maniac for brands. Neji, with all his sewing glory, sewn on a logo of Banana Republic on the inner of his collar of the dress shirt, and then even sewn on the Diesel's logo on his trousers just for the pretense of it. Suigetsu was laughing and still to this day he makes fun of the uptight Hyuuga. Neji could only glare while he adjusted his tie, every single time. His whole uniform was worn as a tight-fitting suit of sorts and he even wore Armani loafers to complete the look. The tie was tucked in his coat and the only accessory was a bracelet, well hidden by the coat.

* * *

><p><em>TICK TOCK TICK-<em>

"Somebody get me a god damn Glock…" Sasuke muttered when Naruto's and Suigetsu's voice could be qualified as shouting. Said people immediately stopped and glared at the Uchiha.

"Hey, nobody touches my gun stash, capiche?" Uzumaki's voice send mental shivers along Sai's normally fearless mental spine thus proving that all the guns in the house did in fact belong to the loud mouth. And the fact of how sinister those simple words sounded.

"Well then, I'll get a knife to slit your throat." Neji continued as Sasuke scowled. _The Uchiha's a big time wuss to be scared at Naruto's baseless threats_, Neji silently mused as he made a move to get the said bowie knife located in the weaponry room. Before the Hyuuga could raise his posterior from the couch, Naruto interrupted him.

"Suigetsu's stash," the said person who was watching all along nodded "He'd kill you with his badass katanas if you touched 'em." Naruto said like he was discussing the weather. Suigetsu let a toothy grin out at the truth of the fact. Neji gritted his teeth in frustration and Sai was not doing anything to help as well.

In fact, his all-too calm exterior was making him even more annoyed. The man wasn't even glaring at the annoying oranges. Or anything for that matter! At least Sasuke was making facial expressions and Shikamaru even sighed! _Sighed_!

_Damn that blank-face making bastard!_

"Well if you're not going to let me use anything, I guess I'll use a plastic butter knife. At least I get comfort from knowing that I get to torture you to the inch of your life." Neji said this time as he quickly got up from his seat. The damn clock was taking too much time to turn into 8 anyway!

"Eh… how troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled as his head flopped back onto the couch. Neji smirked as he saw Suigetsu open his mouth at the edge of his field of vision. However, before the man or Neji could so much as proceed, three loud _thuds_ echoed from the lobby to the living room.

By the time Neji landed his foot, two breezes at this side told him that he didn't have to attend the door. He turned around to see who went and as expected Suigetsu and Sai were missing, the two S's leaving Shikamaru with a raised brow, Sasuke with two of his disappearing under his bangs and Naruto just about to get up.

Naruto didn't have to though. They were in **BIG **trouble the moment the knocker made noise.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

When the two doors swung open like some anime, Anko was grinning like Cheshire. The girls couldn't believe their eyes. Except Anko of course.

Two _fairly_ handsome males, each grinning, opened the door. The fact that Hinata didn't faint right on the spot was giving the girls courage to stay upright as well, since the girl was more prone to knocking out around the other sex.

Sakura saw the grin on the black head and had the strangest urge to punch his face. Ino was too busy ogling him though. Hinata had a faint blush on her cheeks, and maybe some of her usual shyness showing but other than that, she was alright. Tenten spared a glance and immediately ignored. The two were creeping her out just by grinning.

Karin was fuming. The bleached man was taking his time, _dragging_ his eyes up and down her black-miniskirt-and-pink-tank-top clad body. The lust was rolling off him in waves and she pretty sure someone as signal-blind Tenten could've felt it. She wanted to drown him in the fountain. Or make him eat marble. His face would love to meet the marble.

Temari had no idea whose thoughts to hear. Perverted, anger, curiosity, perverted yet again, admiration, etc. Every single voice was rushing in her head. Heck, even the black haired man was busy insulting them in his head. At least Ino and Hinata were left out from the list. Anko's thoughts were the loudest.

Or rather the woman's Villainous Laughter™.

Temari frowned as deep as her face muscles would allow. The white head piped up as his eyes finally rested on Karin's magenta orbs.

"Well, well, what brings a hot lady like you here?" His question was more or less directed at Karin. Who just snarled.

"Be honest, Sui. I've never seen such girls anywhere. Especially the flat-chest forehead." The black head said in a flat voice, his tone betraying his grin. The last sentence was clearly directed at Sakura.

Ino and Hinata left their baggage on the ground, now heaving to keep the suddenly-temperamental Sakura at bay.

_That dude should be running. Like now_, Tenten thought as his words perked her enough to watch the oncoming show.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Karin said her voice lacey with irritation. The moment the bleach boy opened his mouth, she started hating him already. He only winked.

Temari smacked a palm on her forehead, already predicting where_ this_ was going. A second not-too-soon, she heard a distant shout and then thundering footsteps over the various curses Sakura was spewing. And before the white head _could_ say anything, another one of those _grinning_ male appeared.

_As if it could get any worse… _

The lavender orbed girl left Sakura to Ino's devices, who yelped and hooked her arms from under Sakura's armpits, effectively stopping her from further movements. Hinata just stared at the blonde newcomer as he took a look at her sisters. As his eyes finally rested on her lavender depths, he looked, if anything, awestruck, the grin replaced with parted lips.

Hinata felt herself go redder than red and he made it worse by talking.

"Hi."

Dear Hinata saw the blue, blue sky as her head fell backwards and she gladly fainted, her defense against men finally breaking. _Oh sweet jelly… he sounds like an angel! _The others, including the male counterparts, noticed this and Tenten was already beside the girl, slapping the said victim out of her stupor.

Sakura walked over to Hinata's form, whereas Ino already left her holding on Sakura for the Hyuuga in a flash, literally. This definitely wasn't unnoticed by the shocked boys. Anko was standing right at her spot somewhere on the stairs with a smirk, otherwise clashing with the worry in her eyes.

_They weren't supposed to even see a hint of it…_

The blonde made a move towards Hinata but before he could do so, the nerd boy's hand jutted out and blocked his way as his face went blank. A look was shared by the two door openers while the whiskered blonde had a questioning glare at the two. They nodded and a moment later, the two slammed the door shut. The locks being locked were heard and well, Temari was glad she wasn't Karin.

Well, _anybody_ would've gotten scared just by looking Sakura's expression. She looked like the devil's incarnate.

"Che, how rude of the idiots…" Anko commented lightly, not caring that the statement made her sound familiar to the boys.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

Anko was internally laughing as hard as she could. No, no; she was just being her sadistic self again. _This is just an appetizer to the main course, lol?_ Hinata's fainting was just the beginning. After all, not like she was in perilous danger or anything.

Though she might have to stop Tenten; Hinata's cheeks couldn't look anymore puffed up.

_Ooooh, there's gonna be more __**lovey-dovey**__, just __**waiting**__ to happen! Ino could even be next! Hah! _Anko thought with a devilish horn, or two. Well maybe two.

Temari's eyes snapped to her violet eyes, and Anko only smiled like the sadist of a devil she happened to be. Temari narrowed her eyes, but couldn't do anything more, as her attention shifted back to Sakura, currently stomping off towards the door with menace.

Oh, how she _loved _the attention of it all.

~+o.o+~

* * *

><p>A very confused Naruto glared at the duo. Here he was, saying hi to a very pretty girl who, he was <em>very<em> sure, was **definitely** Neji's relative. Not that he minded that small fact and all, but then she went _super_-cute for a moment and next thing he knew, the girl fainted! See, Naruto being the good guy at heart, rushed forward to see what was wrong. But then, two very **idiotic** imbeciles stopped him! _Stopped him_,I say! The nerve of them!

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TWO IMBECILES STOP THE RAMEN KING!" his voice surely passing through the soundproof walls, doors and windows, and the same. That caused the others in the house to saunter over as well. Shikamaru was on the floor though, eagle-sprawled. He was too lazy to walk, so he picked to _snail_ his way to the lobby. Sasuke snorted just as he saw Naruto's furious expression.

Yet again, just as Suigetsu opened his mouth to reply to Naruto's question, there was a loud _bang_, a _crash_ and then a few _groan_. The goddamn HUGE grand double door, just swung out and DETACHED from the hinges! And _fell_!

Under the two doors, were Suigetsu and Sai respectively, groaning. Above the said doors was a pinkette's combat booted right foot.

"Oh excuse me; I forgot to _knock_." Sakura said, feigning innocence as her morbid smirk stretched and she stomped her right foot hard. The mahogany wood chipped off where her foot landed and a crack appeared on the 7 inch thick door.

Somewhere, deep, _deep_ below, Sai 'Ow'ed out _very_ loudly as expected.

The boys went tense and before Naruto could tell them that the pinkette and the others behind weren't a threat (Because of Anko) Sasuke flung a knife at the pinkette's throat. The said girl's eyes widened (Did the electricity just _cackle_ around that knife?) and her head twisted out of the way, the blade slicing a few strands of hair as it went. The person behind her caught it from the tip of the blade, the knife being a few centimeters away from their chest.

Who also happened to be Anko and damn she was still smiling like a lunatic. But this wasn't any smile. It was a smile that promised _a lot _of pain and torture. Anko then randomly through the dagger somewhere towards her right.

Sasuke shivered and was 'wtf' at the fact that these girls were hers. But then, these _annoying _girls were covering her from view! The agony of hope! He was right now _desperately_ hoping that she'd forgive him. He let the fact that he missed slip away. After all, he valued his _jewels_ more than THAT and definitely would like to keep them intact, yes?

"Crazy lady? What are you doing here?" Naruto said as everybody else realized that Anko seriously was here. Naruto said it like nothing had happened.

"Omg, _runaway_. The crazy bitch came to kill us _all_." Suigetsu muttered under the door, his hand peeking out and trying to drag the owner out. However, Anko took a few steps forward and stomped her foot on the right door as Suigetsu shouted a _fuck_, his hand twitching and then falling slack.

"Where is Kakashi, Shikamaru?" Anko said, as the pinkette and presumably the other girls wore similar expressions of confusion. Said Shikamaru was nowhere on the floor as Naruto glanced at the last spot he was seen. He looked around an-

"Boo."

Naruto screamed and jumped on Sasuke who didn't react or anything; just had an _internal _heart attack.

"Sorry" he said with a smirk "but couldn't resist the troublesome word…." Then, the Nara patted the awkwardly standing Sasuke who was still holding Naruto, bridle-style. The two love-birds were glaring at the pineapple head.

"How immature."

"Unlike you." Neji glared. Shikamaru smirked and directed his gaze to Anko. "Now then, from what I've calculated, the two left at precisely 7:31 am, Kakashi taking his black-green Mustang for a ride with Aagwa. Before those string of events, however, hen mother blanked out and visited lala land and as we waited for her return, Kakashi came and snatched her away. And as we know it they might've have even gone to f-"

"SHIKA!" said person stopped and took a _deeeeep _breath of air. "Tell me in ENGLISH." Anko said, sighing as she heard a few nervous giggles from the girls now behind her.

"We don't know." the gang of boys said as one, Naruto still hanging off Sasuke for the fun of it.

"I should just **castrate** you all now!" At that, everybody with balls stepped took a step back, the girls giggling a bit more loudly. If anything, Sasuke seemed to clutch Naruto closer, using him as the shield. Naruto did vice-versa as well.

* * *

><p>"Well girls, get inside. And Sakura, those cockroaches might be dying down there." Anko said as she got inside, and practically <em>ran<em> into the living room, shouting something about the TV.

Sakura blushed. Her foot was still on the door. A quick glare at the chicken butt (Who smirked) and then she hopped into the vestibule, towering over the half raised doors on the floor. She motioned the girls to get in, and if anything, they seemed hesitant.

Temari stepped in first, walking over the doors with feather light steps, and hopping down on the floor. Her smirk and ear buds were back where they belonged, and if anything, she only succumbed to the blasting music of Legion of Doom's. She gave a quick glance to the 'Shikamaru' boy's black eyes and followed Anko. Oh, she so would've noticed the faint blush on him only if she paid attention.

Tenten entered next, a small smile evident as she glanced at everyone. They seemed to smile back at her as well, except for that gloomy long haired boy and that chicken butt head who mauled Sakura. He smirked instead. She murmured a barely audible 'Hi' to which only Neji nodded at. Blushing that somebody had even heard the word, she quickly made her way towards Temari, the weapons jingling in the gym bag.

Hinata entered next, the bag of sweets and stuffs held in her hands as she side stepped the door and spared each one a second as she took small dainty steps. The blonde quickly jumped off the raven head's arms and intercepted Hinata's path, worry and concern glazed over his baby blue eyes. Hinata seemed to be on the verge of fainting again, the poor girl awakened minutes ago when Sakura stomped rather _loudly_ on the wood. The blonde smiled his little smile.

"Hi." He said again. Hinata didn't faint this time.

"H-hello…" _At least, I didn't faint._

As Hinata and the blonde had a conversation including a normally-non-stuttering girl and occasional loud bursts of 'angel' noise, Karin took a stride in, jumping a _bit_ too much excitedly on the left door. Bleach boy's hand that had been out of business by Anko, twitched in a funny way and then went slack once more. Karin winked at the door and when a questioning-thou-sanity glance was sent her way from Sakura and the boys, she simply shrugged.

"I liked him too much _enough_ that he earned _it_…!" Karin said, sarcasm dripping like tar. And then, she flipped her hair and, with the bag, she jumped just once more for a good measure. No response from bleach boy though, but then again, Karin didn't care. She hopped off the door, a few sniggers from the boys following. She smirked and went towards the TV, hearing some commentary from the other side. Before she got to her destined place-

"Oh, _love_, I never knew you _cared_…" and then the door slammed back towards the frame, miraculously fitting back to it. Of course, the person underneath looked anything _but_ a miracle. He was grinning very much like a rapist, his entire posture very much threatening even with his messy uniform and the three bumps on his head.

Only then did Karin notice that he had pointed teeth.

She meeped and then ran to Anko, who probably was the only one he feared. And his emotions; ooooooooh boy, I'm glad I'm not in her place. A mixture of lust, annoyance and playfulness. The emotions registered in her expert brain and she panicked. If anything, that just screamed, SCREAMED sex.

She screamed as well like it was Halloween night and changed her destination, quickly zipping through the now-surprised boys and up the stairs they were blocking. Everyone just got froze as the bleach boy let out a battle cry and started running at break neck speed, jumping over the guys and landing with a battle 'Rawr.' Literally.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU BITCH. MEHEHEHHE." And the boy went thundering up the footsteps.

* * *

><p>"Oh, is that a tootsie pop?"<p>

"Why, y-yes, it is…!" _Shuffle_ and then she hands over the said item.

Hinata and blondie were oblivious.

If anything, they might've been confused with overgrown preschoolers.

Everybody except the preschoolers were blanked out.

"WELL, looks like they're gonna get laid, Saku. Might as well enjoy the show." Ino muttered suddenly as she tossed one of their bags to the said girl. She ignored the men like they were a part of the wall. She really needed Anko to start spilling; headaches are going to happen more often if she didn't.

Sakura caught the bag in a gasp as she fell over from sudden rebooting of her mind; she was blanked out after all. Not like we get to see such acts everyday. But, Sakura's _butt_ didn't meet the floor! Instead, as she opened her eyes, her emeralds met onyxes. She was definitely going to pull a Hinata™ when she felt two arms, so definitely _not_ hers, cradling her in bridle-style.

"Think of this as an apology-" At this, the blond preschooler visibly perked up. "-Of somewhat. I value my family jewels too much to have them castrated…" Sasuke muttered as quietly as possible as he walked to where Anko would see him do his good deed, taking a blushing 'Saku' and a seriously heavy fashion bag as well.

* * *

><p>And well, maybe have the crazy lady tell him <em>why<em> they were here, exactly as well. All was well until Naruto wolf-whistled and started saying nonsense gibberish to the possible-Hyuuga. Shikamaru followed the Uchiha, very much planning to get away from the noise and have a nap on the couches.

And maybe meet that girl with her calculating gaze. _Perhaps_.

Neji sighed and then went towards the preschoolers, planning to stop Naruto form harassing the girl anymore. She looked like she was going to faint. He should get paid for the services; wasn't like Kakashi chaperoned the boys when they fought. Except Aagwa. But then, just as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, he turned and grinned like a lunatic.

"Hey Neji, this is Hinata! Guess what, she's a Hyuuga too!" Neji glared at the word 'Hyuuga', though only after a few seconds he realized what Naruto had just said. His eyes widened and only then did he properly see the girl.

A heart shaped face with midnight blue hair up in a ponytail. He pale complexion and the lavender eyes. _Pupil-less_ lavender eyes. Now, he was sure _he_ was going to faint. Naruto slapped him and even if it did shake him from his stupor, he still couldn't register the fact. He stared at Naruto with a blank face.

"Neji, ok, um, like, you're freaking me out…." Naruto said, his comical face betraying the distress in his eyes.

"Umm, N-Neji? Is e-everything alr-right…?" The Hinata girl said shyly, as she poked her fingers, her bag now hanging off her elbow. Neji snapped his lavender eyes to her exactly shaded ones and glared at her so bad, Hinata flinched and hung her head down, already depressed from the whole fiasco. He then stalked off to the living room, not really caring that Anko and probably the other girls were there. He saw nothing and remembered nothing until he sat down on a random seat.

"Well…wanna talk about it?" the voice shook Neji out of his trance again and he decided to glare at the person who disturbed his thoughts. The person sitting next to him was the brunette, her lips fixed in a lopsided smile.

He dimly was aware that she still continued to smile even after seeing the daggers he was glaring at her. At the fact, he huffed, sighed and then folded his arms, his eyes softening though. For a moment, he smiled at the girl's efforts and the mask slipped effortlessly back as he shook his head at her offer.

Even so, she still smiled that sweet little smile of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attitude Adjustment [What went with Lady Ka and Sir Sui]<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin dashed up the stairs as the said thing vibrated from the Godzilla behind her. For once, she was sure she had never such a staggering amount of doors in the long hallway. She quickly ran behind a grand-clock and willed herself calm.<p>

_Breathe in, breath out, breath…in?_

"I can smell your fear~" The man sang as he darted left and right slamming doors as he went. Karin didn't know how fast she had run but luckily she was at the very end of the stretch of the hall. She willed herself calm and expanded her inner mind.

She tasted her own ash-like fear, the lemony disgust and underlying…fruity excitement…?

_Okay like, wtf?_

Her eyes tore open and surprise hit her full on.

_Excitement?_

Karin didn't even feel that in her blood now. The footsteps echoed, drawing near and undeniably closer. Each slam of a door made her flinch.

Some point, a violin started playing but stopped after a slam.

The red head opened the door that was closest and crawled in as the man's back turned to her. She caught a glance of him as she slid through the crack. He looked damned and obviously cursed. And he was grinning.

Suigetsu heard a click of a door shutting just as he pulled close another hunk of wood. If possible (DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME) his Cheshire Grin stretched wider.

"Kuku kuku…" And he chuckled at her naive mind. Quietly he snuck behind a door and shut it close. And he stared at all the instruments in the room. Musical madness, Sai would say despite that no one played them. He smiled for a bit and then rounded the corners of the wall he faced.

Soon enough on the other side he saw the girl, her eyes peeping through the keyhole, crouching low on the ground. Suigetsu tsked and by the time she heard it, Suigetsu already had the girl pushed up against the wall, his hands grabbing her from under her armpits and his lower torso pressed up against her. A gasp of surprise escaped the girl and he chuckled at it.

"What did you think, huh? That you'd escape after all that…?" The bleach head drawled, very well aware of the shivers the girl felt.

_Good…_

And he tightened his hold on the girl, forcing her arms to go above her head. She whimpered and started thrashing around.

"Let go of me!"

He just laughed and licked her nape. She froze up and for once, Suigetsu didn't want that. He nipped at the side of her neck and she actually responded with a tremble.

_Better…_

He started to nibble on the patch of skin and just his luck, it was her sensitive skin. She let out a low moan but she cut it off quickly enough.

"S-stop!" She stammered and Suigetsu felt himself grin as he swirled his tongue on the smooth skin. She was trembling. One final lick upwards and he nipped her ear.

Her attitude seemed to have dissolved though.

_No fun…_

He quickly changed the position though he still had the girl up against the wall. She was facing him now and her eyes were wet from silent tears.

Suigetsu's eyes widened for a moment but then he licked away her tears as well. And when that was done, he leaned in to meet her glass-covered eyes. She was looking down now though.

"Now where' s that attitude of yours, eh…?" Suigetsu said, his face serious. For girls who stayed with Anko, he was sure this girl would rather enjoy. And rather from what experience he had, he thought she would. He didn't expect the opposite though. But still, he wasn't going to say sorry. Wasn't like she didn't deserved this, was it?

With a sigh, he tilted the girl's face upwards. Her eyes were on the verge of crying again. Now Suigetsu felt like the villain.

_Girls…_ He pecked her on the corner of her lips and mumbled some gibberish. He really was going soft in the brain. The girl however, blushed crazy and fainted right on his arms.

Suigetsu started panicking.

Girls don't faint when they get a kiss do they? He smacked a palm on his face and tried to hold the creature up. She was light, thank goodness. Suigetsu muttered a cuss and then leaned down, placing her on the floor. Not his problem, that's for sure. She was still blushing in her blacked out state, he noticed.

_Whatever… _

Quietly he opened the door and slammed it as loud as he could to make sure she at least heard that in her state. Soon enough, he heard a shout and then he quickly ran through the hall, chuckling like a maniac.

_Girls._

* * *

><p>Not much to say really. <strong>Just another 12-page long story with the Trebuchet font 11.5. Nyuk. <strong>Enjoy~


	5. We Intertwined

**We Intertwined**

* * *

><p>Outside was a different story, though. Just as the man named Neji rushed out, Hinata started trembling. She saw the same eyes she shared with him and if anything, she had never seen them glare at her with such hatred. They definitely were unique, and she knew there was more to it. She was surprised at what Naruto said and positively didn't believe the fact as Neji seemed to feel the same as well. But the eyes; it couldn't be coincidence. They were the same shade, the same color and when Naruto said Hyuuga, something had sparked in his eyes. She wanted to know whether she was the only Hyuuga or not, whether she really had a relative of some sort.<p>

Just as her thoughts started taking on a more serious level as she let her experienced mind travel to more realistic situations as to what happened, somebody started pulling her hand, her along with it as well.

She was about to twist the hand into a submission maneuver when she heard Naruto's voice. "Hinata, don't think about Neji. He's always like that. Come on, let's go put those candies in the kitchen. We have ice-cream too!"

Hinata should seriously tell him never to do that again. But the thought of ice-cream made her let the fact slip. And before the Hyuuga knew it, she was going to where the kitchen would be presumably. Seconds later she entered it, the main tones of the room being a light pale green and a delicate shade of cream touched with brown. One thing that didn't slip Hinata's eyes was the massive fridge that stood out against the light theme of the room.

And like, damn was massive a _huge_ understatement. A black sleek polished refrigerator with various magnets of different shapes and sizes stuck on it along with some random notes and words. As she contemplated the size in feet, Naruto tugged at her goodie bag, which he then snatched away and skipped over to the fridge. He opened the door of the lower compartment and stowed away the probably melted sweets. And gave Hinata a view as well.

Stacked inside were various groceries and food of companies she never heard of. Interestingly, there was a good stack of six-pack beers, lined up in the bottom rack. Naruto shut the door and then opened the top freezer, and grinned his goofy grin. Hinata could even give names to his grins. He had a special one for every special situation.

And as such, she couldn't help but smile as well, setting her eyes on the freezer. Inside were a number of pea bags, trays of ice cubes, oddly a brown leather bag and finally, tubs of all types of ice-cream. Her eyes lit up and immediately she hugged Naruto tightly, forgetting that he was a male, obviously due to the ice-cream high she just got. Like what we get when we hear 'Brownie' or something equivalent.

_One could never have enough…_

"Naruto. We're so gonna make ice-cream sundaes." Naruto was at first confused at the sudden change of personality, but after seeing the cute sparkly sparkles in her eyes, he just saluted with a smile. She really should stop being so cute altogether; he was going to die from the heart rate.

"Yes ma'am, sir!" and then the blonde proceeded to take out the strawberries, bananas, cherries, the Wershy's syrups, the 22 flavors of ice-cream and let's not forget the whip cream, shall we?

Hinata stared at awe. A river of ingredients and utensils was flying through the air and was landing perfectly where they were supposed to be. And Naruto wasn't even looking where he was tossing the said items. Her logical side was busy stacking away the information though. Humans don't have that much of an accuracy without practice and, damn, the spoons were even landing perfectly in the big bowls.

_Well, as long as he doesn't spill anything…_.

The Hyuuga took a random ice-cream tub and opened it, reveling at the fact that she chose butterscotch. She picked out a spoon from the flying river and then took a scoop of the ice-cream, choosing a spot full of the buttery sauce. She squealed at the melting taste on her tongue and then set off to whip up some sundaes.

_The more the merrier, after all…_

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

Ino stared at the scene that took place. First the dumb blonde loudly exclaimed that Hinata was another Hyuuga like that 'Neji' and then, the guy froze up for about a year and was all glaring and like at Hinata. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had slapped him, she would've gladly ripped his eyeballs out. Sure, Hinata's last name was Hyuuga, but so far as Anko told, she didn't know anybody else with the same name. If it wasn't for the fact that everything in the girl's life was already messing up from the moment they stepped forth in the house, she'd have thought that what Anko said _was_ true.

But then again, _stepping_ forth in the house caused complications and now Ino was pretty _sure_ that Anko was hiding something. From the girls, and probably from those men as well.

_Men… Feh_

And speaking of men, she stared once more at the long-haired dude practically _gliding_ through the air and into the living room! Jeez, was he _that_ pissed at the ground as well?

And then her attention shifted to the dust cloud the blonde left behind. He was practically dragging Hinata! If she didn't see the happy-go-crazy look on Hinata's face (She wore it only for ice-cream) she would've filed it as rape and drop-kicked the rapist down their own roof!

Before Ino could think of the 100 ways to kill him, she heard a very loud racket and then some squeals.

"HEY! You kids better turn it down! I can't hear myself think!" Anko shouted from the other room. At least the kitchen's racket had stopped.

* * *

><p>And then, she heard a groan behind, forgetting the victim of Sakura's super stomp. She gasped and then proceeded to berate herself for forgetting that a guy was busy <em>dying<em> down there!

She quickly dropped the other bag she had to the floor and zipped over to the Sakura-casualty, the said item touching the floor as she already started hefting the door. One bad side to her speed was the massive drop in her force, her muscles swapping strength with agility.

No matter what she'd try, her strength would be that of a trainee. A trainee in whatever fighting style. Well, she still did know the basics of any moves, so in case she _did_ get stronger, she'd be able to play out the moves right within a few brawls. Experience after all.

For now, she concentrated on the goddamn heavy door. Bit by bit, she lifted it and when it was high enough, she brought herself under the door and pushed with her shoulders, her back mostly carrying the load.

Suddenly she felt the door being _pushed_ back into the frame, the door clicking into place with the other door as well. And then, she felt herself slam into the said wood, the shoot of pain bursting in her shoulder. Only then did it occur to her that she _really_ was pushing hard. She gasped at the pain and clutched her shoulder, very well aware that she was so _definitely_ not made for fighting. Or even getting bruised. Or even getting _scratched_.

She almost didn't notice the hand on her back. The voice was what startled her.

"Are you alright?" She blushed and then started heating up. _I should be asking __**you**__ that…_

"A-ah! Of course I'm alright!" She instinctively turned around and took a step back as Ino straightened up. Bad move; her hand flew back to her shoulder as she slouched forward again. The man himself had a bump on his head. He seemed hesitant but then shrugged off the ordeal.

"Good then."

Ino didn't know what to make of the situation; either he must be ignoring the pain she showed, or he really was stupid enough to believe what she said. Even so, she slowly composed her pose and then moved towards the bag forgotten on the floor. She chose to ignore the man staring at her, almost as if calculating something. She picked up the bag, and then proceeded to wince with a whimper.

_Stupid muscles-who-stole-my-strength._

"You're not alright." He declared. Ino couldn't help but snort; this is the guy she was fawning over about 5 minutes ago? She ignored him again and continued towards the noise-producing Anko.

"…have I offended you?" The man asked quietly, his composed footsteps echoing in Ino's mind. She slowly turned around and saw his confused expression, his footsteps stopping a foot away from her. Ino had a internal meltdown from the innocence (And from the closeness) of it.

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the master of disguise was genuinely confused. The girl was, if anything, not as straightforward as the boys or as Aagwa. She seemed to be beating around the bush.<p>

"No." The girl said and he caught on her lie. He became more confused, if anything.

* * *

><p>"Why do you lie?" Ino shut her eyes, turned around and counted to 5. She opened her eyes with a sigh. Instead, she found his face near hers. Ino was going to pull a Hinata™ as well.<p>

"Does ignorance have something to with your lying?" He said without blinking, his face puzzled. Ino was lucky she didn't scream/faint; Temari with her freaky appearances made everyone prone to the creepiness.

"No." Ino realized that she just repeated the word. She violently shook her head and then continued the task she was doing before being interrupted.

Sai followed without a sound. He was finding it harder and harder to figure out _this_ girl alone; forget the others. She put everything he knew about emotions, gestures, the psychology and everything else into a messed up pile of burning info. Sai now knew what Shikamaru meant when the genius said girls were difficult enough for him to figure out.

_It's a **massive** understatement, lazy… **MASSIVVVVE! **_

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

Anko was grinning from ear to ear. It was already half an hour since they arrived and chaos was already brewing. She couldn't help but maniacally chuckle. Luckily, Sylvester was busy plotting Tweety's death and it looked like Anko was laughing devilishly along side as well.

_No matter, wasn't like anybody was paying attention!_

First with Temari; she entered with a glare so scary and obviously directed to the sadist, that the said person just ignored it. Anko tried not to think; she really did, but she couldn't help but let her thoughts stray. Just as Temari sat down with a bounce on the couch, Tenten strutted in with the bag jingling and swinging from her arm.

"Hey Marie." Tenten said as she sat on a love couch.

"It's Temari, care-bear." Tenten just showed her tongue.

Meanwhile, Temari tried not hear anybody's thoughts. She really did but couldn't help but hear all the sexual remarks screaming from the bleach-boy from earlier. Temari tried not to puke as well.

He could have opened his mouth but noooo, he just had to keep his goddamn frustration in and vent off to his considerable peanut sized brain.

_Men…_

* * *

><p>After the fiasco, the Looney tunes theme song started, indicating another episode and another surprise as well.<p>

The chicken-butt boy walked in and Temari widened her eyes to saucers at Sakura who was sheepishly smiling and busy putting the color red to shame by blushing. And maybe her hair as well.

"Am I forgiven now, Anko?" The raven head asked. Anko's eyes were popping out of her sockets and she probably was ready to explode anytime. Tenten was busy laughing at Sakura's bridle position with the bag over her.

Temari heard Sakura's arguments with her inner and realized that the reason she was blushing was mostly because of her Inner's statements. Which was caused by the dumb chicken butt.

Temari started blushing hard as well. The nasty, _nasty_ _**naaaaaaasty**_ thoughts; goodness, maybe the bleach-head was influencing everybody with his mind power. Maybe he could do that; like for real. Whatever.

The raven on the other side was busy inwardly laughing like a maniac and patting himself on the back. Anko just then happened to snap out of her delirium and smiled her I'm-gonna-torture-you smile. Sasuke clenched Sakura closer. Her thoughts went more explicit.

"You." Anko said through a cemented jaw, "Beside me. **Now.**" And then patted the empty seat beside her with a smile. The raven head slowly inched towards his death (AKA Anko) and then sat down, Sakura now in his lap and Anko grinning.

Temari silently heard Anko's cries inside (_FOR THE GIRLS_) and then literally saw Anko bear the craziness. Sakura set down the bag on the floor and was now playing with her fingers, since the dog at least had the courtesy to let her actually sit on his lap than be sprawled across it.

Shortly after, the pine-apple head entered and Temari felt her lips twitch into a smirk. She locked her teal orbs with his coal black and heard his clear stream of thoughts.

_That alone is hard to achieve… since thoughts are jumbled words and speech patterns that the owner could only decipher… _

She felt her smirk grow into a feral grin for a second and then smiled at the man's achievement. _Oh, this should be fun…_

Said 'fun' man was sighing.

* * *

><p>At the moment, Anko was busy clenching and unclenching her fist and crossing and uncrossing her legs. Her plan actually backfired. Now she just wanted to punch the idiots! They don't even know each other's names! She sighed and diverted her attention to Temari. And Shikamaru who was expectantly towering over her.<p>

_Oh, this should be interesting…_

Shikamaru dragged a sigh out of his lungs. The girl refused to get up, almost as if she knew that this was his favorite spot. He was willing to even beg her for it but even that seemed to much work. And she looked like she wasn't going to get up any time soon. The girl smirked again! Smirked, he say!

"Troublesome woman, get off my couch…" he drawled as he shifted his weight to his foot. He wanted to lie down and this unintelligible creature from beyond is just making him more and more tired. The girl suddenly stopped her smirking and was now frowning, a glare set in her eyes.

"No." And Shikamaru couldn't resist the sigh that came out again. He gave up trying and flopped down beside the girl, one elbow on the arm rest and the other hand spread on his lap. He shut his eyes and tried not to hear the bogus the Easter rabbit was saying from the TV.

"Temari no Sabaku." He peeked open an eye and glanced sideways. Her legs were crossed, her arms folded and was leaning back on the couch, the entire posture radiating indifference. Her eyes were concentrating deeply on the ground and there was a dust of red on her cheeks which he was sure wasn't there. Her name was Temari? Of the Desert?

Shikamaru smirked lazily and then wondered what she'd think if she knew that there were two more who shared the same surname as her. He shook his head slowly and stared at the ceiling, silently thinking about chess, clouds and pineapple juice.

"You got a chess board?"

Shikamaru was now thinking the possibilities of whether she knew mind reading or not. He tilted his heads towards her but he only saw her odd four ponies hairstyle and the corner of her heavily lashed eyes. She was still looking at the other direction. Shikamaru sighed again and muttered his catch phrase and dragged a single hand through his hair.

"Come with me…" And he rose and went to the backside of the couch, a chess table complete with the glass red and black pieces awaiting him in front of a empty fireplace. He sat and then wondered if she was a good enough player.

Oh how Shikamaru would know it first hand by loosing to the mistress. And just as Temari seated herself opposite to him and smirked, the long haired boy stomped into the room, his face all grumpy and stiff.

Tenten watched the man take a seat right next to her and she shook her head. Such an insufferable man. She sighed and smiled. And then proceeded to shift away a few inches from him; he was too close for comfort.

"Well…wanna talk about it?" The man actually snapped back to reality and started glaring full force at Tenten. Tenten still smiled; she'd pay back later. For now, her smile turned lopsided as she mentally counted the seconds. The man then huffed and folded his arms and was concentrating at some point above her shoulder. For the rarest moment, Tenten thought she saw the guy smile, but his frown came back again and he shook his head.

She didn't know what to make of it, but even after he declined her offer she continued to smile and stare at the toons.

She wanted WWE, damnit!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there was huge clanging of dishes and utensils and Anko got pissed. Like she wasn't happy-pissed enough already.<p>

"HEY! You kids better turn it down! I can't hear myself think!" Anko suddenly shouted and Sasuke jumped. Sakura managed to topple into the little space between the two and quickly enough, Sasuke moved to make space for her. Sakura was glad; she couldn't think she could deal with Inner's commentary anymore.

Anko turned up the volume as the racket descended to silence.

"Hey, Sasuke, tell me what the fudging hell was Sui doing out there?" The sadist said as gunshots sounded in the background. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth, a BOOM exploded from the TV. He started explaining as Sakura concentrated on the pretty posh carpet.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate, mate." The owner of the voice smirked. Not even a good 10 minutes and Shikamaru was sweating from his first ever loss in chess. He wanted to burn his win and loss record he had up in his room. Infinite to a measly one doesn't look to good.<p>

"Che, again…!" and they reset the pieces.

The girl called Temari was smirking as they set the king and queen back to their designated squares. Shikamaru wasn't going to give the troublesome lady the satisfaction of knowing that this was his first ever defeat. Oh no, now, he was going to unleash his full brain power on the match. Even if he _did_ feel like she was predicting his movements, or like _reading_ them…

_Unleash, my ass, you arrogant bastard…_, Temari silently thought as the smirk left her face.

Shikamaru moved a pawn and Temari mulled over all the possible strategies the genius was formulating. So far, she already knew that Shikamaru had an exceptional skill of knowledge, strategizing and possibly prediction as well. If she had been anyone else, Temari was sure she'd have lost, hands down.

It was actually amusing her to see her opponent in distress whenever she countered any of his moves. She was actually having _fun_ in the boring game. But Temari really wanted some tortillas just for the show. Shikamaru was wonderful at making facial expressions as well.

She chose and moved a knight from the list of moves he was predicting and then concentrated on his mind again. Temari could even say she was beginning to like him already!

_Like, my ass, as well… This man uses troublesome waay too much and he's lazy. Duh… _

He moved another pawn.

* * *

><p>Anko tried not to strain her face too much. Her jaws were beginning to go numb due to all the clenching. Anko silently prayed that Suigetsu was in a really <em>bad<em> mood today. His good moods involved explicit talks. _Always_. And seeing how wild Karin is, she just hoped those two weren't busy cracking it already. Anko started sweating too. She quickly changed the channel to LaTV. The Veronica's Untouched blasted through the TV.

Anko gulped as the chorus started.

"Ankooooo, change it and give WWE! Or at least give a movie or something!" Tenten huffed as she folded her arms and pouted. Anko and her silliness.

Poor Anko was frozen stiff as her self-thought implications of what was happening ran through her head. Now that she was in her 'creepy medication' state, where were the others?

Just as Anko was turning to stone, Ino walked in with the bag flung over to Tenten's one. Sai was close behind, quietly following Ino's strides with a blank face. Ino seated herself next to the fireplace, maybe to watch Temari's match and maybe because it was the only single couch in the room. Sai wasn't undeterred; he just sat down on the floor, his legs folded. Ino just sighed and diverted her attention to the match, smirking to herself as she realized that Temari was already winning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Tenten's side,<p>

"…you watch WWE…?" Neji asked the brunette, his eyes just fractionally wide from disbelief. The only one who watched it in the house was Naruto and Suigetsu. Even Sai wasn't that much of a fanatic. "Yes, I do." The girl replied and started tapping her foot to the beat of the song.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much that_

_I just can't resist you_

_It's enough to say that I miss you_

Neji leaned back at the couch and looked at the time. Eight thirty.

_Wasn't there something important to do…? What was it…? _Neji pondered as the brunette asked a question.

"By the way, do you always wear a school uniform at home? Kinda weird and suffocating with that tight tie…"And then Neji gasped and face palmed himself.

"Uchiha." The said person was staring at the bubblegum pink hair until he snapped out of the trance.

"What, Hyuuga? I'm busy."

"…busy with what…? Whatever. Don't we have a prison to go to?"

"What prison?" Sasuke mumbled as he stared at the gum.

"Retard, we're late for school."

"So let's skip it."

Sasuke was now officially freaking Neji out when he tried to lick the girl's hair. The victim was oblivious. Tenten was about to throw a magazine at his tongue when somebody shouted.

"GOODNESS SAKE, I REALLY DON'T CARE!" Ino screamed.

"Then, why do you keep replying?"

At least Sasuke snapped out of his food trance. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. And tried not to blush.

"I think your friend is a maniac, dude." Tenten whispered quietly as Neji nodded.

"I don't know that guy."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was now thoroughly engrossed in the game and now was searching for a way to save his king from the incoming attack. Temari looked like Naruto in his triumph mode and Sai's constant bickering was bugging him as well.<p>

"Give up, Nara."

"Never." Shikamaru wasn't planning to lose his pride for the second time though. He moved his rook.

"Checkmate." Temari said with a grin as she moved her queen and effectively prevented Shikamaru's further movements, thus winning. Hooray for common sense. However, said man just took the board, tossed it into the fireplace and the place magically lit up.

"Arsonist."

"Thank you, Sabaku."

"Well, now what, Nara?" Shikamaru pointedly looked at Sai and the platinum blonde. Temari followed his line of sight and sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, is this the reason why girls always sigh? You're doing it like a chimney."<p>

"Goddamit. Get out!"

"But this is my house."

"I don't care!"

"Then why do you continue replying back?"

"ARGH!"

"I don't think that's an intelligible reply."

* * *

><p>Temari just raised an eyebrow at the antics. When Shikamaru was going to relieve the girl of her curse, Naruto and the blue head practically ran in screaming 'SUNDAES' over Metro Station's Shake It.<p>

Everyone halted their movements and the first one squeal was Tenten. She got up and helped Hinata who had two trays in her hand. The long haired man froze up again but Tenten was sure he'd tell later. For now, she set the tray down on the coffee table and took a bowl of banana choco-vanilla ice-cream, already set with two spoons. She sat in front of the man and offered him one of the spoons.

"Tenten here!" And the girl smiled her exceptional bright smile again. Neji couldn't help but stare at the glaring light, yet again. He took the spoon.

"Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Naruto in front of him. He sighed and took a bowl unwillingly with a sigh.<p>

"So this is what you've been doing, dobe?"

"Yep, teme. Awesome naa? Hinata and I have been doing _that_ in the kitchen!" Naruto said with a grin as he indicated the silver shiny reflecting and annoyingly bright tray. He didn't realize the implications of his own sentence.

Naruto walked over the four near the fireplace, in which a suspicious object-that-looked-like-a-chess-board was burning. He raised a eyebrow, to which Shikamaru shrugged at. The four ponies girl was smirking though. Naruto sighed but still passed some to the apparent chess players. He gave one to the girl next to Sai as well, though the latter rejected the offer.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you'll become fat if you hog the food?"<p>

"Can't you zip it?"

Sai looked down and then back up.

"It's already zipped."

"…wtf…?"

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
><em>_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
><em>_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
><em>_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it!_

Naruto felt pity for the girl; Sai was annoying that way.

Sasuke shook his head at the people and passed his strawberry and fruits ice cream to the pinkette. He really did hate sweets.

"Won't you have some?" The girl asked. He just glared. And folded his arms, as he side-glanced at Anko who was already gorging her parfait, her eyes glaring at _him_ through the sides.

'_You better reconsider that. Or else…' _

Sasuke took the pinky's spoon and ate the ice cream on it. He gulped down the sweetness hard and then started sweating. The job was harder than he thought. Anko was better at punching hard though.

"Dobe, spoon."

He received the said item on his face. Someone was laughing. He growled.

"You're welcome, teme~!" He sighed and passed the object to 'Saku' and started eating alongside the pinkette.

Anko was smiling.

* * *

><p>Naruto was shocked. He could even say surprised. And hungry. But frankly, he'd never seen Sasuke try any sweet stuff, much less <em>ice cream<em>. Naruto shook his head at the sight and searched for Hinata, noticing that the girl practically disappeared.

"Hinata!" and he rushed out to find her seated on the lobby's staircase, content with mango vanilla mix ice cream. With a sheepish grin and a spoon in hand, he walked over to her. And just as he seated his posterior on the stairway, there was a _thud_ outside. A very loud _THUD_.

"Damn. I used 'The Force.'" A voice mumbled from outside.

"Get the door, dobe." Sasuke said from inside.

Naruto made no motion to get it, but even if he did, somebody slid behind him and held him back. He thought it was Hinata until he heard Suigetsu's whisper.

"DON'T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." Yeah well, what did you expect?

Naruto jumped at the loudness but otherwise he didn't reply. Hinata's attention, however shifted to the door as soon Naruto got busy with peeling Sui from his back. Quietly, she snuck out a dagger from the slits within her flowy shirt and got ready just in case.

And then ate her ice cream.

"I trouble?" The voice behind the door spoke again. Before anything else could happen, Neji sauntered over with a glare, his posture entirely rigid. _Like I'm not butler enough…_ Suigetsu's horrendous scream was heard in the back as Neji turned the knob of the door. And just as it clicked, the doors crashed down. Again.

Behind it was a man with his booted foot up in the air, his face surprised.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu screamed like a maniac and ran back up. Karin with her messed up hair was in the process of setting foot on the stairs when the white head came at full force at her, and they both crashed on her. They both fell to the floor and the white head didn't bother to get up.<p>

_If I act dead, they might ignore me…_

"Get off me!"

"Ugh…?" Karin cocked her head back and smacked it on the floor board. And then proceeded to push the bulky man off her. As she pushed him off, a deep chuckle echoed from the doorway. Karin pushed 'Sui' off completely and leaned over the hand rail to find a man, now who was openly laughing.

"I didn't even put any Force and the door fell. Though, I did it with reason… Yes?" The man's laughter dimmed down as he stared at Karin's eyes. She felt herself grow cold from the stare. Hinata stood up and threw the dagger, taking her chance. Her hand was only a blur.

But by then, the man had already grasped the blade, a gasp emitted from Karin. The red head could already imagine the blood flowing. But they didn't fall. The man dropped the weapon, as his fingers motioned Hinata with a 'come hither.' His hand was heavily bandaged.

Naruto already started the fiasco though before anyone could react.

"WHAT THE HELL IS Hinata DOING?" He shouted as Hinata calmly handed him her unfinished bowl, her hand already in grasp of a knife.

* * *

><p>Neji walked into view, having dodged the onslaught of the door. He noted the luggage, thinking that they were for someone else. He chose to ignore the possibility of <em>that<em>.

"And you're here because Aagwa isn't home…?"

"Idiot, I came over for a sleep _over_." The man with the leather jacket said.

Neji face palmed without further adieu.

"Motoki, why you no liking this? At all?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Motoki nii no like this. AT ALL. AND AAGY DON'T LIKEY THIS TOO. You know what, I'm gonna abandon your head.<strong>

We. It's we, not I! Don't get off the sidelines, dumbo! Now then~ Finally, this chapter marks the official nice and awesome long starting of GG! :D  
>Yaay, now I can stop editing every single line. -.-<p>

Well, not much to say, other than Motoki's character.  
><strong>...we do that next chappy, k? Let them...'feel' his character first. <strong>

Whatever. Enjoy~ :D :)


	6. The Artist

**The Artist**

* * *

><p>"The tension, the madness. Etc." And Motoki entered the mansion. Everyone rushed out, alarmed at the various sounds that was being created.<p>

"Ok what the fuckin' hell is happening?" Anko said for all, her hand up in a fist. Only them she noticed at how many people there was in the house.

"Erm, hello?" Motoki said with a monotone, an eyebrow raised at the sudden crowd. Anko smacked a palm as she looked at how stuffy the lobby got. The boys were in a far away corner except for Sai who was blinking rapidly at the sunlight streaming in through the door and Shikamaru who didn't bother to come at all.

Hinata and Karin were staring at the heavily pierced man and Ino was chatting away already with Sakura and Tenten. Anko sighed.

"Everybody under 20 out of the lobby." Anko shouted. Several groans and sighs of relief were heard as the boys single filed it up the stairs, except for Suigetsu and Sai. They rushed to where Shikamaru was presumably. The girls all walked slowly to the kitchen, though Karin plowed through the boys and rushed in first as Hinata and Temari went at last.

They still didn't break eye contact with their opponent. He, however glanced away after a while.

"Well, now what, lady?" Motoki said.

"You're 20 plus? Don't look like it." Anko replied with disbelief instead. "And fix the damned door! That brat will kill me if she sees it on the floor." Motoki shrugged.

"You're not referring to Aagwa are you?" Motoki said. He huffed as he grasped the door's edges.

"Is it my fault? The door was broken anyways. Happy?" Motoki said as he tugged on the other door as well.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm Anko Mitarashi and you're Kakashi's pal I'm guessing." Anko said with a frown, a hand perched on her hips. The two doors fit back to their frames again and the sunlight shut off from the lobby. It might fall over again though. Somebody dusted their hands and shoulders.

"Do I look like Kakashi's pal?" Motoki said, an eyebrow raised.

Anko looked him up and down, checking his attire. He himself had wild black hair, streaked with neon blue. His ears were heavily pierced and there were faint scars on his face as well, indicating even more piercings that had existed. He was dressed up in a blue motorbike jacket, customized to be streaked with yellow and pinned with badges. His trousers were streaked with yellow as well, his thighs were strapped up with belts. One hand was bandaged, another was gloved. He was wearing combat boots and his entire look radiated a delinquent's aura.

_So very much Kakashi's pal._

When she reached back up to his face, he was blushing. Anko was puzzled. He didn't act like a delinquent though. The man nervously chuckled and introduced himself. "Motoki Miyusu. Obviously 'that brat's' sibling…" And then he took the luggage and pounded up the stairs. "Gonna unpack before the boys stop me!" He shouted behind his back. Anko was staring at the dust cloud he left behind. One odd person he appeared to be. And sister, eh?

Anko shook her head and entered the kitchen, staring at the little blissful time the girls were managing to have.

She decided to burst it.

"So girls, how has your two hours gone so far?" Anko said with a grin. Immediately she received glares. "Annoying." A certain blonde said, munching on her sweet stuff. Anko only winked.

"Umm, can't really describe." A pinkette said, her face up in flames again. Anko was on the verge of petrifying again as she let her mind run free when Tenten interrupted.

"Ankooooo! You're so boring! It was boring! Only ice-cream made it fun." She drawled with folded arms. Anko didn't miss Tenten's smile though. She didn't miss the conversation she had with Neji as well. Hinata didn't bother with a reply. Her ice cream and blush said plenty.

"Well, Karin, Tema, what about you two?" Anko said with shifty eyes, her eyebrows wiggling. Karin blushed profusely and then realized at Sakura's situation. Whatever she was embarrassed for, Karin seemed to do a better job at putting her hair to shame. She just hoped it hid the goddamn hickey well. Anko noticed Karin's nervousness, but she'd have to ask Sui about what happened up there exactly.

She was gonna petrify again. Temari for once, shifted her eyes away from the man's head and then told her experience.

"Bizarre, Anko. You have to tell us what the fuckin' hell is going on." She said with a smirk; poor Shika. He'd be losing a lot more If the next question came true. "Because we seriously can't be living here for this month's move are we?" Temari finished with a frown though.

The girls immediately stopped their actions and remembered the motive behind the fiasco. Anko got serious; she stopped smirking. "Who knows? I'll tell only when that Kakashi comes." At this, everyone started gagging, the mood immediately dispelled. She giggled at their expressions. "For now, stay mostly at the living room or kitchen, 'k? Introductions and tours are for later."

As said, everyone mostly stayed at the kitchen except Temari and Karin, the former walking silkily across to the archway and the latter had a maniacal expression as she stomped out. Vendetta anyone?

Anko smirked as she pulled out her cell, dialing Kakashi's number with one hand as she opened the fridge's door with another. Just as she was about to hit call, there was a loud thud outside. She slammed the door hard enough for it to re-open. The girls jumped at her reaction. She kicked it close and then _properly_ reacted.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? AGAIN!" Anko shouted, recognizing _that_ sound from before. As she ran out to the lobby, a part of the door was down on the floor already. Again.

"See, you broke it, you monstrous being with no self control." Somebody drawled behind the one that was intact.

"But I didn't even touch it!" Aagwa whined back.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Anko had never seen such a beautiful sight in her life; standing on the doorway with a foot up on the knocker was the goddamn brat with paper and plastic bags all over where she could carry. Oh how beautiful!<p>

Kakashi stepped inside behind her, inspecting the various shoe sizes and cracks and dust that got on the door. He was holding even more paper bags than Aagwa! Never had she anyone hold four in each hand. She couldn't say the same for the door though. In fact, she just smacked her head on the nearby wall when Naruto jumped down from the staircase with a bazooka.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He was wearing aviators inside the house. Maybe that's why he didn't see Aagwa's threatening glare. Sasuke however hit him on the head already for that.

"Put the bazooka back before we explode, dobe."

"Ow, teme, just ow." And Naruto sulked back upstairs, his Rambo costume forgotten by everyone.

He slipped on the stairs once before walking back up again.

Thankfully nobody bothered to come out this time.

The girls only stared at her from the doorway, already having enough surprise for the day though back up stairs she didn't know what was happening. They must've send Sasuke and Naruto to check.

Typical lazy boys.

Though the other 'beloved' brother was already stomping down the stairs, skipping the last few steps and jumping instead. His landing rattled the chandelier in the lobby though it didn't fall at least.

"Welcome, Ginger." And just like that, he took all her load and carried them to the kitchen where the girls screamed at the sudden visitor. They must've been having those girl talks. Or something.

Aagwa was glaring at her brother as he exited from the kitchen with an apple in hand. Motoki was sheepishly grinning as well. He made no motion to Kakashi though.

"Che how rude! You enter my house, don't even greet the owner and refuse to help me with my load." And then he tsked and exited stage right. The girls over that area screamed again and various gagging noises were heard along with a smack noise. Kakashi came back with a red cheek or whatever was showing of it.

"Well, then, you both came earlier than expected." Kakashi said to both Anko and Motoki. Anko glared at him. Motoki just took a bite out of his apple.

"Where the fuck were you, dumbass?" Anko shouted as Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement as he sweated.

"Ah you see we saw a sale going on so we decided to check it o-"

"I SAW YOUR CAR BREAK THE RED LIGHT TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO, YOU LIAR."

"He's not actually lying, for once." Aagwa said as she hid her face behind a palm. Her eyebrow was twitching. "Just thought we'd stock up on marshmallows and the other food stuffs…"

"Marshmallows?" Anko was puzzled as she heard the girl. She couldn't help but blurt out. Those bags had marshmallows in them? Who the heck brought so many of them?

Aagwa face palmed. Again. "I'm gonna go meet the girls, sort out the bags and die in the garden."

"You better not be serious." Motoki said with a threatening voice. His eyes bore into Kakashi's lone eye though.

"Who the shit are you staring at?" Kakashi said, his voice filled with dry humor. Aagwa left with a sigh.

"Hey let me help you with that, Ginger." He took a bit from his apple and went after her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." Aagwa's voice resonated.

Sasuke, who was quiet all along to the comedy, couldn't help but wonder what got her bunched up in a knot? Unless those girls are staying here now, are they?

He shook his head; he didn't think he could stand Anko around him 24/7. It was the same as having a billion more Naruto clones compressed into one being. The nightmare. He shuddered and then watched the further proceedings.

Anko and Kakashi were in an argument though it was one-sided; Kakashi was just sighing, nodding and dramatically gasping every few seconds. He stopped after Anko hit him on the head though.

Drama queens.

After a few more minutes of banter and bicker, Sasuke deemed it useless to stay. He went with a sigh. Minutes passed. Only then did Anko stop her pretense and glare at Kakashi once more.

"Discuss in the basement, yeah?"

"Sure, why not?" And Kakashi's eyes lost its humor as he lead to the foresaid place. He just wanted food.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

So far, the girls were talking about how the house was and etcetera. The men, in particular.

"Whose the long haired dude?" Ino asked, her eyes up in a fierce glare to somebody who lived in the ceiling or somewhere.

"That's Neji for you." Aagwa said as she placed the frozen items in the freezer.

Motoki had opened his jacket, revealing just a plain black t-shirt. He had a lean figure, but all thoughts about it was cut off when he put on a baby green apron and a equally baby blue bandanna. If the girls imagined it, they could think that he was a girl. With short hair

Right now, he was doing the dishes.

So they ignored him.

Hinata had finished her food and was mulling over what had happened so far, her mind not really paying attention to the girls. It seemed strange. Yet just so thrilling.

"Neji? And that, uh, chicken butt, his name is Sas-something Uhaha right?" Sakura asked Aagwa, her face up in concentration. She wasn't sure about his name, considering that he pieced his name together from what she heard. But Sakura was pretty _sure_ that this was _so _not his name.

"Yep, and my name is Darth Vader." Aagwa said as she stuffed the vegetables into their box.

Sakura was then positive that Uhaha _wasn't_ his last name.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The blondie Hinata's been chillin' with is Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino's personal questioner is Sai." Ino huffed after that.

Hinata wasn't replying though. Her lavender orbs were unfocused, staring at some rose bushes outside the floor length windows. Her lips were parted.

"Ooooh, Saku, tell me _all _about the chicken butt! He's pretty cocky enough! I like that!" Ino said somewhere in the distant.

"Let Sakura be; she's just day dreaming about the said chicken." Aagwa said as she snapped the cupboards shut, a bag of the mallows in her hand.

The Hyuuga walked down memory lane though.

_Hinata darling!_

_This is a blessing for the Hyuuga family!_

_A sweet girl you are, Hinata._

_Ma-mama!_

_I think she's calling you._

_Her first word!_

_The rising sun, fitting for the heiress…_

_Hiashi, they're coming!_

_Stay alert; Don't let them in._

_Protect Hinata! Protect the heiress._

_No wait, don't take her! You, wait!_

_Hinata!_

The said girl slapped her palm into her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut and her face up in a grimace. She composed herself and shook the after-effects off, her eyes still unfocused. A look around, and nobody thought a thing. Good.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back upstairs.<p>

"Aw man, what's Sui doing down there! He said we were gonna play darts!" Naruto whined inside the men's crib or their hangout room of sorts. Flat screen TV, gBox, beanie couches, a mini bar, a yogurt dispenser, a billiards table, heck even a book shelf for Neji and Sai.

"Darts is not darts when you aim them at people's asses, dobe."

"Yeah, but we still use darts, teme."

"Point taken."

* * *

><p><strong>-Names<strong>

* * *

><p>Motoki stared at living room hall. He had never seen so many people attend his home for his birthday.<p>

Motoki was turning ten today. He sighed and stared at his weird shoes. They were so…pointy. And they forced him to wear a tux and actually brush his hair as well.

_Hmph._

Another person walked up to him and gave him a present. And Mother stared expectantly, waiting for Motoki to open the said thing. Even the said random person.

Motoki smiled small and then unwrapped the box, revealing a Rabbit.

A rabbit.

Rabbit. He nuzzled into it once, murmured a thank you and then waited for his family members. So far, the ones with a gift had already given them.

Motoki was now expecting his family to give their surprise next. He wasn't sure about whether he liked the gifts he received but he sure as hell loved the bunny. Aagwa came up first.

Barely 4, she came with a goofy grin accompanying present. With a sigh and a wide smile, he opened her gift. It was heavy for him but nothing he couldn't carry. He set it on the floor though as he took a seat in front of the item.

A bit of wild tearing later, he found a cream box. Big blue letters all over the box read a very shaky 'Happy birthday.' Motoki grinned and opened the box, expecting some sort of wall clock, a bulk box of cookies or just some books.

Instead, he found a ginger plant.

The rabbit perked at the scent.

13 Years later, Motoki would still laugh out at the expression of his parents and the other 30 or so guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. <strong>


	7. Lose My Soul

**Lose My Soul**

* * *

><p>Sasuke followed in only a while ago and only then Naruto realize how empty the room was. He could hear his voice echo damnit!<p>

"Sasuke.." "Ah, Naruto?" The raven head raised an eyebrow at the sudden respect.

"I."

"Yes?"

"Am."

"Uh huh."

"Booooored..."

"Yep." And Sasuke sighed. What the hell made him think that the dobe would get serious?

"Ugh, What to do, teme..? If we go down, sister will kill us..! Wait, we can go to her right now and talk, yeah?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with hope and glittering with all those other emotions. Sasuke sighed again for a good measure and then shook his head. Stupid dobe.

"Whatever." And then he walked out the door, shutting it fast behind him. Naruto was already walking forward of him, however. He just followed.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Down below, Kakashi and Anko were strategizing, as Anko put it. "…and no school for them today, 'k? But either way, we should pair them up… Might be more assuring." Kakashi said, his back leaning against the wall.<p>

The basement was full of light, one corner a number of monitor screens and numerous chairs and tables spread around the room. Anko was sprawled on one of the sofas in the room.

"Yeah, and then get complains about the guys annoyance. Nu-uh not happening but maybe stalking them would be fine." Anko smirked and then laced her fingers. Kakashi shook his head. "The boys might be in trouble, you know? Getting involved with the girls means risking their identity to the bastard." Anko added as she rested her chin on her fingers.

"Feh, about time, he knew. They're getting restless with all the non-action…"

"Any leads?"

"Two."

"Eh? Two already? That's rare. Usually we get half…"

"Half?" Kakashi was puzzled.

"I just said that because half's better than nothing. Continue!"

"Uh, whatever. First one Kurai got. Second one, we got from our…accomplices. Choose."

"Second first!"

"Well, good choice, it would seem that whatever spies we got in the Suna area or nearby are getting killed. So far, all of the dead bodies found there by our patrols, during their routine…patrols, are ours. No coincidence; somebody knows our network system well enough to make no mistake with a spy and civilian. Either a well informed bastard or a bastard whose leaking big time info. And their murders were well performed as well; even the public of Suna aren't aware of it. A possibility that it's Orochimaru, since he's our…nemesis."

"It couldn't be someone else right? Jeez, I need to contact my spies!" Anko buried her head in her hands.

"Since you don't know about it, I'm shocked actually…" Kakashi lazily lifted a hand to his forehead, feigning drama. Anko was now chewing on her bottom lip, churning the info.

"It can't be a spy; Ibiki took care of any of those in the Inori. And Suna you say? I should've heard rumors the very least; I came from their direction after all. Damn much? Gimme details of the death." Anko cussed expectantly as she leaned backwards and crossed her legs.

"A big enough hole to the heart and severely damaged organs. Strangely, the only indication to that is a purple bruise to the stomach. Nothing more, nothing less." Anko tilted her head back and thought hard. Who…?

"I don't know who. Even if it was Orochimaru's drones, I don't who could do that. Ugh." And Anko then sat back straight again. "By the way, how come I never knew of Kurai? Or Motoki?" Anko glared at Kakashi. He only smiled.

"Because they didn't want to be known. Also, there are some who joined up after my last update to you." "

Seriously. It was back in…January right? And now's.." Her eyes widened. "…March."

Kakashi stepped sideways, inching towards the exit, as Anko's eyes widened at the fact of how many days they didn't meet up.

"You screwed up dog! You were supposed to come about three weeks ago!" When Kakashi broke into a run, Anko ran behind him too.

"You fat coward!"

"I'm not fat!" Kakashi said behind his back.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, there was another scream echoing through rooms as Naruto and Sasuke ran for their lives, Motoki hot on pursuit due to their intrusion at the girl time.<p>

* * *

><p>Night time in the Hatake boarding house was another experience though.<p>

"Sakura Haruno."

"H-Hinata…Hyuuga."

"Ino Yamanaka, desu."

"Temari no Sabaku."

"Tenten Mitarashi."

"Karin Mitarashi, hmph."

* * *

><p>And thus the glorious introductions began.<p>

A lecherous grin adorned Suigetsu's face, a very rude glare from Neji, some snoring from Shikamaru, some awkward staring from Sai's side, a very hungry growl from Naruto and well, Sasuke will be Sasuke, brooding and all.

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki!"<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sai Hatake."

"Shikamaru Nara, troublesome really…"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Suigetsu Hozuki~"

* * *

><p>Karin was trying to ignore him but failed miserably and muttered cusses, Sakura was looking around, Hinata stared at her plate, ignoring the glare, Ino was meeting somebody's stare with a raised eyebrow, Temari just stared at a troublesome dude and Tenten rocked her head to the beats of Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers on the sp3.<p>

Kakashi was somewhere, Anko was helping out Motoki who was bringing in the dishes for Aagwa who was sitting and smiling at the introductions she had managed to make them do. Internally she cringed at the hatred or/and stiffness behind it but she ignored it. Dinner time already anyways.

"Sai, Suigetsu, stop staring." The two didn't comply however. Sai asked a question.

"Why is she staring back, then?"

"Because you were staring at her first." Sai's usual intelligence disappeared somewhere, she noted down.

_Can't stop addicted to his shindig,  
><em>_Chop top he says, "I'm gonna win big.  
>"<em>_Choose not a life of imitation,  
><em>_Distant cousin to the reservation._

The boy didn't attend school, being home tutored and all. So he didn't know what exactly was a girl due to insufficient interaction. And here Aagwa was, thinking up ways to make sure the question never came. He'd certainly come to ask.

Aagwa was sure of it.

"Dinner time, folks." Motoki came over with two bottles of juice and one of water, all somehow held in his arms. Anko trailed behind with another jug and napkins. Aagwa was about to help when Motoki rushed and kept the items quickly. Anko just shrugged, followed suit and settled down beside Kakashi's seat at the head of the table.

Motoki sat next to Aagwa and proceeded to serve himself.

Aagwa whacked him on the head.

There was an awkward silence around the table.

"Wait for the pervert. It'd be rude to start without him."

"Noooo, I'm hungry, mama! Let's dig in~" Naruto stood up and the table rocked once, shaking the glasses and dishes. Naruto froze and sat down immediately, the growl of his stomach echoing across the room.

Aagwa's fist lifted from the table when Naruto was settled down enough. Suigetsu and Karin were still leering/glaring at each other. Sasuke only sighed. Tenten was obliviously oblivious. Shikamaru just snored.

Well, just to make things short, they waited for half an hour more until Kakashi strutted in and settled in beside Anko, only to be thwarted on the head. When he asked why, the only reply he received was a fresh cuss from the now hungry-torture-smirking Sai.

They ate with a load of grumbles, fuss and gossip. The end.

Lol, not.

* * *

><p><strong>-Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>A knock.<p>

"Enter."

Some rustles and then Sai sat on the foot of the bed as Aagwa rose up from her sleeping position. In her head, she pressed her palms together, knelt and prayed like a maniac she didn't have to explain anything tonight.

"Aagwa, why is Ino like that?" But as every night, her prayers went unanswered as well. At least he didn't ask what a girl was. Like she was expecting. With a sigh, she combed through whatever she had to tell the boy.

"Ino is, well, she's not guy. So, it's to be expected."

"But, what difference would it make? Aren't everyone essentially the same?" And there kicked in Sai's 'All humans are assholes' theory. AKA 'Most men are assholes.'

Well, he was gonna learn soon enough that 'All women are aliens.' Aagwa raised an eyebrow. She readied her hands for the gesturing.

"Well, think in this way. Do I act the same way as you boys do?"

"You're a girl?"

"Very funny. Now tell me the truth."

"Well, you PMS. Guys don't do that. Is that the reason?" A face palm followed. She didn't know she was that manly. Heck she didn't think she had that ability.

Sai was smiling.

"Sai, girls are…complex. They aren't like Naruto or Neji. Or Suigetsu. They feel, they react to every small thing, and those small things matter a lot. And Ino seems to be sensitive to these things. So yeah, she and those other girls are different than you think. It's because they're built that way."

Sai was in deep thought. Bless him, he looked so innocent but if it wasn't for the fact that he flooded the manor once, Aagwa would've pulled his cheeks.

"Now go the hell to sleep. It'll be busy tomorrow."

And with that, the conversation ended.

When Sai exited, only one thing roamed his head.

_The PMS must be the reason._

* * *

><p><strong>Bleargh. We got no motivation to actually write an AN. **I know..


	8. Do You Remember

**Due to the amount of confusion bound to be present, here's a tiny quick note from us.  
><strong>

**~+o.o+~** : This signifies the beginning/end of another person's perspective.  
><strong>Line breakers<strong> : Due to the fact that I love overusing them, this time I will limit myself to separating 'memories' and the 'present happenings.' There will be no line breaker before and after this '~+o.o+~' as I'd usually do.

**Actually, just pay attention and don't just 'go through' this huge chapter. It'll be complex.**

Onward, my steed!

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Remember?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>GIRLS DO WHAT THEY WANT~ BOYS DO WHAT THEY CAAAN~<em>

A beep, some grumbling and a groan later, Sakura rose herself from the floor, Dracula style. Her eyes were scrunched up and her hair was a mousy mess. Dimly, she slapped off Ino's foot from her legs and slowly opened her eyes. Luckily, the curtains blocked out the sunlight and somebody had the mind to shut lights.

6:30 in the morning. What the hell? She surveyed the surrounding.

Temari was sleeping on the bed, all cozy and tucked in and comfy with her sleeping hat. Her eyes were half-lidded though, probably because of the alarm.

Tenten's feet were on the bed, and the other half on the floor, her mouth drooling all over the sheets. She was mumbling with a smile on her face. Probably about the Neji something.

Hinata was curled up into a ball on the floor, her body tangled in sheets. The girl looked like a newborn born baby, her face all round and cute.

Karin and Ino looked like one person. The pinkette shuddered at the thought. The two were tangled in feet, sheets and arms. They were sound asleep, the alarm not affecting them one bit.

Forget all of that, there was _litter_ all over the room! Why are there so many juice cartons all over the place? WHY?

Sakura sighed. And then sat reminiscing the past day's events.

_House tour by Aagwa and Kakashi._

_Schedule of school timings and dates given by Anko._

_Some wooing from Sasuke…_

_Crazy wild sleepover after dinner._

_Crazy wild sleepover ending at 3._

_Predictions from Karin the Great and it involved a lot of love shit, ew._

_And well, comments from the Inner as well._

_**Yeah bitch, now go to sleep.**_

_But I got school, you son of a rifle!_

_**Said rifle doesn't care.**_

And before Sakura could reply back, another voice interrupted her.

"As much as I'd _love_ to hear you continue the conversation, I can't bear a morning headache in the forsaken school. So shut up and get ready, Saku." Temari grumbled as she got off the bed, ripping the sleeping hat off her head.

Sakura just showed her tongue at her and ran to the bathroom, already calling dibs.

"Damn girl, I was gonna go!"

~+o.o+~

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she saw a pair of feet run towards Sakura's bathroom. She yawned and then grudgingly rose from the bed. A quick onceover at her thighs and she noticed the lumps still there. She sighed in relief; nobody tried to steal her needles at night. Tenten tried to the last time, but failed miserably. The only thing that stopped the brunette had been the instinctual kick from Hinata.

It was Ino's lightning fast catch that had stopped Tenten from crashing into the ceiling.

Hinata quietly chuckled at the memories and then sat and relieved last nights memories as well. A second later, she blushed like the high school girl she happened to be.

* * *

><p>Firstly was the 'Great Cussing Session' in which Hinata had to wear ear plugs throughout. It was when the six boys finally realized that they had holiday from school the past day. And that was only when Sasuke had taken out his messenger bag to check for homework.<p>

The girls were silently discussing why they hadn't realized it when they were wearing their school uniforms. And didn't reach school.

Aagwa came and patted Sasuke on the back when he froze in the study/music room. The news was so bad that even Suigetsu and Naruto, the two passersby, froze in the room.

_DAMN, WE COULD'VE WRECKED HAVOC IN SCHOOL AND WE WERE HOME ALL THIS TIME?_

Hinata giggled at his expression. She realized that he looked more cute when he was comical.

What she didn't expect was Naruto pulling a gun from underneath his school trousers and shooting Sasuke's school planner. It was littered with holes. Sasuke swore while Hinata and Sakura stared from their position of touching the violins.

Later on when Naruto found herself alone, he grabbed her hands, squeezed them between his palms and said an apology for the 'show of assholism,' as he put it. Hinata's own conscience would've reacted by dropping low and swiping a kick but for now Hinata just blushed hard and stuttered, the ice-cream craze now faraway from making her feel brave. She tried to pry her hands away and somehow managed to say it was alright. Naruto only smiled and then was about to tell something else when Suigetsu wolf-whistled. Naruto turned and Hinata took her queue to vanish as quick as Ino. The Uzumaki was more than surprised when he turned.

* * *

><p>Hinata nodded the thoughts away and then stared at the closet. She was dimly aware of replying to a 'Good morning,' kicking someone's shins and walking. But she definitely didn't remember getting over with her morning rituals and even put on the school uniform. The Hyuuga sighed and sat in front of the vanity mirror, a brush in her hand.<p>

~+o.o+~

Tenten opened the door to her room, and imagined that it was the door of another room instead.

Yesterday was a day she'd rather forget but then again, the girl rather liked the experience, even though her head woozy from the remembering and the juice _inhalation_ she had done previously.

* * *

><p>Tenten had wandered away from the house tour, interested more by the doors and what they held instead of Aagwa's talks and warnings. Ino had warned her and a glance from Hinata had told her much but she had gone by then. The adopted Mitarashi thought it'd be rather pleasant. It turned out to be a nice experience.<p>

The study room adjoined with the pianos, violins, guitars of all kinds made her glee. Tenten couldn't wait to get her hands on the semi-acoustics. The library room, as she dubbed, had rows and rows of books, along with couches, chairs and tables. While the girl found it pretty to look at, she really wasn't the type to be interested by reading.

* * *

><p>Tenten stared at the uniform laid out on the bed. She didn't remember that before there and neither did anyone inform about them to her. She smiled, thinking it was Aagwa's work and then got along to dressing up.<p>

* * *

><p>She wandered to some unknown place in the house, going through tearooms, bedrooms, guestrooms and even a mini kitchen on the second floor. And that's when she happened to come across the weapon room. She stared, somewhat miffed but also amazed at the sheer number of weaponry in one house. Guns, rifles, even a cannon; swords, knives, sabers, katanas, foils, grenades in a crate, casings of bullets of all sizes, maces, spears, axes, throwing stars, everything. The girl's eyes widened at the arsenal, shocked that <em>someone<em> even had enough to supply a small army. The room itself was huge to contain so many. Tenten's adventure didn't stop though; she heard heavy pounding behind a door she didn't notice.

* * *

><p>The brunette stared at her look in the full-length mirror.<p>

_Not too shabby._

* * *

><p>Tenten took a peek through the door, expecting a gym or so. What she didn't expect was a training hall, draped and sparsely furnished with colors of sand and white. There was a graffiti art on the wall that read 'Inori.' The colors were so vibrant, it was the only thing standing out in the entire room. There was a rack for a few select weapons and there were doors on the other side of the room. One glace around, and the brunette realized that were many more on her side too.<p>

One other thing that made Tenten think over the men's sanity was the fact that someone was hearing to hardcore rap. There was the pounding and then there was the other cause too.

Neji, wearing nothing but a loose shirt and some pants was flitting through moves, his hands and body nothing but a blur. His moves were precise, deadly and pin-pointed. She stared at him and after a while realized that all his moves were aiming at the pressure points of a human body. Tenten saw each move and then imagined if anyone else was there, the person would've been dead by now.

He aimed more towards the neck, the heart, the shoulders and between some moves, the stomach. They were all lethal points and were more aimed at instant kill and if not, at least a knock out. Or _mild_ pain.

_Yeah, right._

Tenten didn't know what she was thinking, but she actually fell, _fell_ through the door. That was enough to grab the attention of pokey-fingers; he just turned sharply and looked like as if he was gonna attack Tenten.

_You're only gonna be in for a rude awakening,  
><em>_Cause sooner or later you haters are all gonna face me.  
><em>_And when you face me, with all the shit you've been saving,  
><em>_Then say it to me._

Tenten awkwardly got up from the floor, dusted off herself and then looked around, a slight blush for being caught. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, nice moves?" And the brunette was mentally calling herself names of all sorts.

_Ugh, how much more lame can I become?_

* * *

><p>Tenten waved a 'Hi' to Temari, Hinata and Sakura who was sitting at the table, already served their choice of breakfast. She wished Aagwa good morning and proceeded to serve herself, when the elder girl just slapped her hand away and asked for the menu. Tenten sighed, but still told her about cereal and chocolate milk. And they appeared before she could even grumble about self-service.<p>

The brunette smiled and then ate a spoonful, rather happy that Neji didn't pokey-finger her to the ground floor. He didn't seem pissed, but he wasn't exactly happy as well. Tenten settled with the fact that he was…annoyed, yep, _annoyed_.

At least her choco puffs are better than that annoyed Pokey-fingers. Tenten was so gonna dub him that.

"Care-bear, Pokey-fingers is the next lamest thing to your 'Marie' nick."

"Shut up, _Marie_."

~+o.o+~

Karin stared at her breakfast. And then drooled. It was buttermilk! And toast! She was gobbling before she knew it.

"Careful, it might choke your fat throat~" Karin spit out everything on the person who decided to sit opposite of her. It just happened to be-

_**Suigetsu. ARGH. **_Due to the amount of carnage put into that single 'Argh' we are unable to display all the A's in it.

Karin laughed, wiped herself clean and then blushed. The red head was in now forever perpetually in a sour hissy mood whenever anyone had mentioned Suigetsu. When 'hissy' is mentioned, it should literally be taken as 'Hiss.'

However, when Suigetsu seemed to be present, it's another case of it's own.

* * *

><p>Temari and Karin were walking over to their designated rooms to change their clothes to something more comfortable. It was dinner time and everyone was starting to settle down. Just when the two were actually discussing a topic, Suigetsu made his appearance. Karin blued while Temari smirked. She already knew what had happened; no one could ever hide secrets from the mistress.<p>

_Thank god for Temari's confidentiality. _

"You're welcome, but I really gotta go change." And Temari whisked away while Suigetsu made his turn to smirk and approached her.

_The motherfucker!_ _He was purposely waiting here! _

She combed through each and every emotions rifling through his head and concluded that he came only to annoy her, while taking pleasure at it too.

She sighed and he opened his mouth.

"You're coming with me." And he grabbed hold of her hand.

_WTF? HE'S PLANNING TO RAPE ME NOW? _Karin didn't feel anything of the sort from his antenna, but maybe he could hide his emotions? The red head was just getting more and more confused instead.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a door slammed shut. Karin was already hiccupping, her blush reaching down her throat and disappearing under her v-neck.

_Such a wrong moment to wear this!_

And she squeezed her eyes shut, instead all she got was another tug and somebody made her sit down on a cushiony seat. She peeked open an eye and only then she realized where he took her to.

* * *

><p>Anko was driving them to school. She said that they were gonna get their licenses later. Of the seven who had to move around often, Temari and Tenten were the only ones who had a license. And even still they weren't allowed to drive because of Anko's 'insecurities.'<p>

"Shut up, Temari, I'm just worried about you people. God knows when a truck might come and crash into your people when I'm not there."

"Don't curse my driving skills, Anko."

"Whatever."

At least they weren't driving the usual Dodge. The pervert handed Anko the keys to the Hummer, when the lady had asked for the 'car' keys. Said lady threw them back at his face and asked for keys to his very own Mustang. While Kakashi would've refused, the one thing loved more than the car was his manhood. So he grudgingly handed over the skull key-chained…key and then proceeded to sulk and grow mushrooms in the kitchen.

It was 8:00 now. The boys were all fed and ready with their uniforms, for school. Sai wasn't going and Motoki was just starting his breakfast. Sasuke, Neji and Suigetsu were the only ones who volunteered to drive early morning but all of them had licenses.

"And you're worried about us…"

"You're a girl, Tenten, I'm Anko, you're mom. Now shut up and follow. We're leaving by the way, Kakashi!"

The boys left first though, the girls waiting behind them to leave as well. Aagwa was waiting at the Grand door of Doom for them, holding the said door open. The boys, instead of exiting as they expected, stopped and Naruto stepped up front and hugged Aagwa. She kissed him on the cheek, told a few words on behavior control and then bid him farewell. She did the same for Sasuke and Suigetsu. Shikamaru and Neji got patted on their heads though, despite the height.

And then, she motioned at the girls too. The girls were puzzled though they understood the emotions behind it. She was afraid of loosing them. Anko used to do this before to them as well, when they were small little kids.

"Up and front now in a line." Hinata giggled. Even though it was only a minor difference in years, she still acted like a mother. The chiding got annoying at times but the girls were only beginning to get used to it. And the Hyuuga went up first, one peck on her cheek and then she hugged her tentatively.

And then it was Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Karin and begrudgingly, Temari, who wasn't used to shows of affection.

Anko was last; Aagwa just hugged and said something that was only within her earshot as the older woman nodded.

The girls stepped out and then stared at the still brightening sky. It was a dull blue and there was a slight wind, though it was in perfect scenery with the trees and the still-so-grand marble staircase.

The girls wore navy short skirts, really _short_ ones and they all decided unanimously to wear white stockings. Instead of a tie, they wore navy bows and Temari flinched at the sight of them. All in all, the only difference was the bracelets, chokers, a little bit of folding up the coat sleeves and a selected two's combat boots AKA shit-kickers.

"Alright then, let's spoil Kakashi's car now, shall we?" Anko said as the girls descended.

* * *

><p>The same goddamn music room? Karin stared around, her eyes wide in shock, and right in front of her was the piano! The goddamn piano! Suigetsu was right next to her, lifting the lid from the piano, his feelings serene and somewhat off. In Karin's case, that one feeling was impossible for the sex-maniac to even <em>feel<em>. She didn't know what to make of it.

One thing was certain; he was still enjoying her discomfort.

The red head was hyperventilating. She already knew where it was heading. Before she could so much as scream 'WTF' he started playing the musical instrument.

He was skillful, that much Karin knew confidently. Rest all thoughts disappeared in some corner while she heard the smooth flawless piece. She knew a bit of piano herself, but compared to the lecher, her skills were amateur.

She knew the piece. It was Yiruma's Indigo and he seemed to have memorized it as well; there was no sheet music to refer to. Karin was amazed; she couldn't help but stare at his fingers flying through the song and the keys. He was enjoying the song thoroughly, Suigetsu's eyes closed and a small private smile on his face. For a second, she thought she had the wrong impression of him. The red head rested her chin on her palm and enjoyed the music, forgetting all.

After what seemed eternity, he stopped and rested his hands on the seat, the depression on it telling her much. She was still in a trance until his voice ringed in her ears.

"So, how was that little show, _love_?" And with that, he hooked her waist and tugged her close, her slim figure easily fitting in next to his lean one.

Karin's eyes opened. She did the only thing anyone would do at these situations.

The red head whacked him on the head and then ran, panicking and running through the long hallways.

She only prayed he wasn't following. That whacko changed his colors too fast for her liking.

* * *

><p>Karin laughed loud in the car. The last thing she wanted was Anko to know what happened, who kept throwing glances at her from the rear view mirror. Temari smirked; yesterday night the red head decided to tell whatever had happened to her so far to the girls since she didn't want any secrets kept.<p>

They already knew what happened so they laughed along too, knowing what the topic was about.

Karin couldn't handle another session of 'Ooooh, you dirty girl~' from the others as well; Ino gave her enough of it yesterday night.

Anko meanwhile, felt very much left out and frowned.

~+o.o+~

Ino laughed hard and winked at Karin, her head flashing back to the moment she had spilled the beans with such blush and hush. She was rather too pissed about it. If it had had happened to anyone else in the group, they'd be having a major breakdown by now.

Anko swerved a turn and then suddenly, a three-storied wide and spacey building shifted into view. They stared at the towering building, another storey attached smack-dab in the middle of the entire school. The girls entered through a gate first, where a huge sign reading 'Konoha High' was hung on the tall, wide open gates. Amidst a circular pathway sat a fountain, the two angels posing atop the fountain and pouring water out of their vases and onto the marbled pool underneath. The water shone and sparkled as lights of morn bounced off the droplets. Anko parked the car right in front of the staircases leading up to the entrance, saying a 'see ya later' as one by one they filed out. Two pathways from the roundabout lead back to the gate and another to a parking lot, already many cars parked. The boys were yet to reach apparently.

Let's not forget the students now, shall we?

As mentioned, students of all types loitered around the school grounds, some sitting on the fountain, some hanging near the gate, some in the parking lot, some in the great backyard of the school, some under the trees and some just about to enter the school.

Hinata was gonna pull her Hinata™ at the sheer size of the people. She hid behind Tenten for protection instead.

The girls felt their nausea creep in.

"Don't be a stranger now and get in there! Make friends for Temari, Ino!" And Anko sped off without so much as a brake.

Ino laughed, trying to make it sound natural.

"First let me try to make some for myself…" she mumbled to herself. She wondered what type of friends she'd have; would they be nice like the people she met so far or would they be rude? Ino didn't mind since she knew her way around such characters. Adaption as Temari would've said.

One thing she can't adapt to is _Sai_.

The girls took a step towards the building.

* * *

><p>Ino was getting supplies from the kitchen when the girls decided to have their mini party. Minus the flamethrower, alcohol and the whole of the ice-cream section. It was a spur-of-the-moment…moment. Karin had suggested it, her face somewhat hysterical. The girls agreed as Sakura added more base as to why. They obviously needed a bit of fun from all that stress and road trip as well. Later on, when Karin revealed what had happened, they realized they had to share gossip as well, just like the teenagers they were.<p>

And poke fun at Karin.

The Yamanaka raced out to get the food for the soiree, Temari and Tenten setting up the stereo, Sakura and Hinata getting the pillows from the others rooms and Karin getting her tarot cards and other odd things. As much as the girls would want to trust the cards, their belief in fortune-telling was as dry as a desert.

Their own lives were a fine example. Twisting fate into something completely opposite of what was destined, all thanks to one diversion.

Aagwa might have to restock. Ino brought along whatever was in the fridge, the cupboards and even what was in the fruit bowls. They brought along soda instead of the beer; Sai was already carrying the latter along with Neji.

Men slumber party time, perhaps.

Speaking of Sai, the annoying dude wouldn't leave her alone at all!

While zipping back forth between Saku's room and the kitchen, she managed to bump into Sai with a high velocity, both of them toppling to the floor, the packets of chips falling onto them as Ino ended up on top of Sai.

"Ow…" Two voices said together.

Sai lifted himself, one hand busy at rubbing his chin, the other supporting his torso on the elbow. There was a weight on his chest. He didn't know what it was; his eyes were shut closed at the sudden starburst pain. And then there was that slight tickling at his neck.

Ino wanted to bang her head on a wall but then again, that would double the pain. Damn! Instead, she rubbed her forehead into the corner of her elbow. Wait, was that even physically possible? Her arms was around…a neck?

And it wasn't hers that's for sure.

* * *

><p>The girls walked along the corridor, eyes peeled for the classrooms when a large shriek stopped the girls and caused Tenten hiccups. Turning around, they only deadpanned at the crowd of girls suddenly forming. Sakura face-palmed and Karin started searching for cover when her eyes met the bleach boy's.<p>

In fact, Suigetsu's eyes never strayed far, now that he caught sight of a much more _delicious_ target.

Sasuke was busy peeling the girls off with the aforementioned spatula, Naruto nowhere in sight, Neji just glared at the first girl to cross his privacy bubble, Shikamaru glad with the attention he _didn't_ get while Hozuki stared at Karin, despite the number of girls jumping up and down in his vision.

And the boys crossed the short distance between them, the girls stopping some distance off while the boys walked closer, minding their own business. Like a boss.

Ino face-palmed at the reference and then stared at the boys. Her eyes roamed over them, until she realized that Sai wasn't there.

After that happy realization, she palmed her other hand to the face as well. The girls were not doing much face-palming though. As a single group, they turned to leave, Temari and Sakura each shaking their heads and leaving with a frown.

"Wait up, I'm supposed to follow you around, honey~" Karin meeped as Suigetsu quickly rushed and grabbed a hold of her. The sound changed into a snarl midway. How? Suigetsu might never know.

Meanwhile, thousands of fan girls worldwide died.

Face-palms and gasps followed as Karin grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed hard like a banana. Suigetsu howled as the redhead let go of the hand.

"One feisty bitch we got here." He said as he smirked and rubbed his poor little hand. Karin glared at him and stalked off. She bumped into Naruto. Hinata gasped instead. Eyebrows rose, oh the agony!

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Ino struggled to get off Sai, who was busy smirking. The first emotion other than the 5-year-old questioning face and it turns out to be <em>smirking<em>.

"Didn't take you to be one of those girls Sasuke describes, but at least I know what he meant now." He drawled, his hand now busy patting Ino's head.

Ino blushed furiously, her face ablaze and her expression nothing but a scrunched up face, eyes squeezed close and mouth up in a pout. She attempted to get up and away, but he had a fixed hold on her head and now, on her waist as well.

Sai only managed to clutch her close, instantly stopping her struggles.

Ino could hear his heartbeat, so slow and steady, that she forgot all about her own racing heart. She wasn't liking it. At all.

"Sai." He was drawing circles on her back now, damnit! "Let go of me."

"As you'd wish." And he did let go, silently smiling, lost in his world with a sparkle in his eyes. Ino didn't know what to make of it. So, being the hyper she is, she just vanished out of existence and back into the room, under the bed, with all of Sakura's unpacked boxes, tailwind following along.

* * *

><p>Temari smirked as she continued to fast forward through the playlists.<p>

"Ah sorry!" Naruto said as Karin rubbed her forehead.

"It's alright." She managed to say through grinded teeth. Suigetsu however, didn't falter from her display and caught hold again.

"Suigetsu-sama, let go of that bitch!" Some random girl shouted as he started walking towards a random class, Karin still trying to pinch him the very least.

"Hah, just fuck off, other bitches. This one is mine~" Suigetsu muttered as he opened the door and glared at them.

Ino giggled at Karin's blooming 'Hate' while Hinata started poking fingers again. And then quieted down as the boys flanked their sides.

~+o.o+~

"Troublesome really… But you're having homeroom with us, Temari." Shikamaru said as he dragged himself beside Temari, hands in pocket. Neji was behind him while Sasuke was on the other side. Naruto was already animatedly talking to Hinata.

Temari frowned at the mention of her name but did nothing but nod. Homeroom with them? She'd be lucky if the classroom wasn't ashes by tomorrow. Karin looked like an arsonist at the moment.

For a moment, the blonde closed her eyes, her head paining at the voices all around. She wished she could stay home but sadly, she was the one really needed.

Anko came and told her to keep a look out for anybody suspicious people. She let on about the deaths and what all had been happening and Temari agreed, knowing that she'd never had to read her thoughts to know something. Anko would always share with her the news.

She stepped into the classroom, the double doors wide open. She stared at all the people and way too soon, her head was filled with thoughts that didn't belong to her. She sighed and then took out her SP3. It might get confiscated but by then it would've served its purpose.

The girls sat in two benches; Sakura, Ino and Hinata in one, and right in front of them Temari, Tenten and Karin. And somehow Suigetsu. Sakura and Tenten were fidgeting.

Behind them Sasuke and Naruto sat. And in front of Temari, Shikamaru and Neji sat.

The dirty blonde wondered what _does_ Shikamaru think about, as the said man burrowed his head between the crook of his elbows.

* * *

><p>Temari left the sleepover for a while; the girls refused to let her listen to music and it was much too much noisy for her tastes. Both through the ear and the mind. Karin was showcasing her love guru skills and Tenten was getting it on with drinking all the juice of the house. Aagwa might have to restock.<p>

Speaking of restocking, the girls brought along whatever was in the fridge, the cupboards and even what was in the fruit bowls. They brought along soda instead of the beer; Sai was carrying the latter along with Neji.

Men slumber party time, perhaps.

Temari shook her head at all the girl chit-chat. As much as she'd like to join, she simply didn't feel interested. Besides, she already knew what there was to know.

With a pillow, a SP3 playing Medic Droid's Fscene8 and a packet of the damn marshmallows in hand, she made her way to the roof. It was rather easy; she kept on climbing the numerous staircases, her head every now and then dancing to the tune. And when she reached the door leading out to the roof, she found it ajar. She simply shrugged and then opened it wide, clouds and stars decorating the sky along with the lone moon. Far into the distance, she could see the dim lights of the town, a few buildings tall enough to stand out while rest all only served as a backdrop to the sky.

"Troublesome."

Temari could really use a shooting star right now. No, a meteorite. To fall right on where he was lounging on the roof.

The girl only sighed as she went to where he was and threw down the pillow, right next to his one. She laid down next to his head, her body in the opposite direction though. Moments passed in silence, a cricket, an owl and a lone wolf in the woodland being their only companions.

A crunch and the bag of marshmallows was ripped open, few spilling onto Temari's belly. She grabbed the spilled ones and stuffed them into her mouth, chewing with happy fluffiness.

"…mind passing some, Sabaku?" Temari peeked open an eye at the request. It was very quiet. She didn't mind.

* * *

><p>She stared at her homeroom teacher. This <em>person<em> was supposed to teach them wearing _that_?

Temari stared at her time table again.

Prof. Sasori.

"-And I will be your new homeroom teacher, Sasori. Considering what havoc you wrecked over the previous one, I will be _permanently_ taking over. Please, hope I treat you kindly."

Temari looked up at his attire; red-rimmed glasses, ginger-headed, black Slipknot t-shirt with a black suit jacket with blue jeans complete with the chains, zips and pockets. Oh, don't forget the piercings. She felt like somebody's funeral was going on somewhere.

"Now then, we have some newcomers apparently." Sasori said quickly before the class could react. "Stand and introduce yourself." He commanded with his bored eyes.

The girls jumped from their seat immediately. He struck Temari as the one who hated wasting time. Hinata was already frightened enough.  
>Sasori was already writing down his name, along with 'Eco' and 'Geo' beside. Economics? <em>And<em> geography? What relation did they both even _have_ with each other?

Temari combed through his current thoughts but found nothing but art, art and some more nonsense on eternal art! Nothing even related to his topic. She mumbled obscenities at the French content, shook off the thoughts and tried concentrating on his words instead.

"State your full name and your interests." Sasori drawled as he started flitting through his notebook.

"Temari no Sabaku. Music, laws and ignorance." He actually paused. And rose an elegant eyebrow. Oh, and Shikamaru actually perked up.

"Tenten Mitarashi. I do gardening, a bit makeovers and dancing." Sasori sat down on the chair by then. Neji was side-glancing behind.

"I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. I like reading, cooking and meditating. Nice to meet you all…" Hinata bowed at that. Neji turned around at that, glaring at her.

"You're related to Neji?" Sasori asked as he prepped up his notes.

"N-no!" And then she sat down with a flinch. Naruto patted her on her head though and grinned as she turned around with a blush.

"Ino Yamanaka desu. Eating, training and some crazy wild-ass singing."

"Another Hidan, next!" Ino sat down with a confused look.

"Karin Mitarashi! What I do hate is _somebody_." _Somebody_ winked at that. "Besides, I'm your typical fortune teller, yeah?"

"I feel we have another Deidara here as well." Sasori commented again, as he motioned the last person.

"Uh, Sakura Haruno. I love home-made food, literature and stuff, and definitely a punching bag." She said with a smirk. Sasori smirked back.

"Well then, welcome to the school. Hope you get some grades the very least." He stared at Naruto after that.

"Hey, I scored full in English!"

"That was last _year_."

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>"Anymore?"<p>

"I'm over."

"Troublesome."

Temari's eyebrow twitched at that word. Again! At least he said it twice so far into the hour. She stared at the sky. Twinkling stars, the moon and a few scattered clouds. Anko's voice floated into her head as the last of the marshmallows melted away in her mouth. She used to sing a lot of rhymes at night, when the girls couldn't sleep.

Her eyes closed halfway, the surrounding so quiet, so peaceful, when suddenly, Shikamaru actually thought.

_Why?_

Why? What's with the 'Why'? Temari closed her eye shut and let her mind flow. She heard faint whispers from downstairs, various noises from the forest side, a car whizz pass every now and then. But nothing again from Shikamaru.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde asked. He sighed. Temari did nothing but take out the headphones from her ears. The SP3 lost charge ages ago.

"…why do you ask? You're spoiling the mood…"

"Because the mood is already spoilt, that's why."

"Oh…"

Temari smirked at her save. She didn't want him to know her specialty, just yet.

"…it's just that you're troublesome…"

Temari smirked and smacked the plastic bag over his face.

* * *

><p>And with that tiny introduction, the girls seated as suddenly a lot of people started interacting with them.<p>

"Nice hair cut, Tama!"

Temari was gonna slew the girl who called her that.

For now, she settled to glaring at the retard, who meeped and looked away.

"Now that we're done with the introductions, take out your geography books. We have writing work."

And with that a groan filtered out of every single student except the girls.

What's the worst they could expect?

~+o.o+~

After 40 minutes , 9:30, the girls were cracking every single finger, hand, wrist and other parts attached to their arms. He managed to say at least five pages worth of notes, all filled out into their new pink, black, grey and other multi-colored books. A4 sized books.

Sakura groaned thoroughly, her back aching from staying in one position. That asshole didn't even bat an eyelash as he kept on droning and _droning_ about hills, mountains, valleys, plains, soils and the shit.

The pinkette now knew so much about the freaking soils, she could proudly tell the world about her plan of being an Idaho potato farmer.

_Not._

"Thank you for that wonderful time of silence. Now you may rest."

**_Rest my ass._ **

"Tired already?" Sakura hiccupped at the voice right beside her. She whipped her head around and bumped it with Sasuke's instead.

"…ouch…" And he started rubbing where she hit. Sakura herself was rubbing at the back of her head. Thank god she left her hair open today. It would've been a rat's nest by all the rubbing she was doing.

Rubbing. Rub-a-dub-dub.

_**What the hell are you doing with that head? You should be doing that to Sasuke instead!**_

Sakura started blushing again as she turned slowly and looked at him. He was busy glaring at her hair, chewing gum all the while.

Just like yesterday.

Minus the gum.

With a shake, she prepared for the next class.

* * *

><p>It was when everyone was sleeping. Around midnight. The soiree was over and the girls were all sleeping on the floor, Tenten sleeping halfway on the said object.<p>

Moonlight was streaming through the floor length windows. Everything was basked in the soft glow. Sakura sat at the table, having a bowl of the only things they didn't carry off; choco cereal and milk.

She fished for the random floating bits when she heard footsteps, calm and poised. Certainly not a thief's.

After a few moment of chewing, Sasuke Uchiha walked into view. Clad in nothing but boxers.

Sakura spit out the flakes she had in her mouth and started coughing. She didn't expect Sasuke to react and started thumping on her head instead.

She stopped after a while though. And then blushed at the fact where his nudity was concerned.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Blushing. I don't even have to switch the lights on anymore, thanks to the glow from there."

The soft moonlight outlined his lean figure. His black eyes glittered as he stared at her emerald eyes, his hands still on her head.

It became awkward way too fast.

Sasuke sighed and walked to the cupboards, opening one with a creak and moving aside the spice jars that happened to be in it. And right behind all those powders was an entire box of Oreos.

How come Ino never got _that_?

Sasuke shrugged as if replying to her unasked question and then poured himself a glass of milk as well. The Uchiha sat opposite to her watchful gaze, ripped open a packet and then offered his silent companion first.

Sakura accepted the offer and was about to bite into it when Sasuke pushed the glass forward as well. Her eyes widened slightly but she dipped it albeit hesitantly. He did no reaction but take out a cookie for himself and dip it in next to her hand.

A few crunches and munches later, Sakura felt content with herself. Sasuke was leaning back on the chair, his hands folded on his abdomen as he stared up at the twinkling mini-chandelier.

"How was your first day so far?" Sasuke asked. The pinkette peeked open an eye.

Calm and poised. Well and alive.

Sakura let a breath of air out and imagined him to be dead meat.

"Good and good. Aagwa's nice, Kakashi's the same after we saw him last, and well, the house's huge. What else can I ask for?" Sakura said, specifically avoiding the topic on the boys.

"Well then, I welcome you to the Happy House of Rainbows and Bullets." Sasuke said with a monotone. "Welcome." He added as an afterthought.

Sakura let out a giggle at the attempted humor. So far, so good.

"And what about the boys?" She spoke too early. Sakura opened the other eye and then got up to wash the bowl and the glass.

Squeak, splish and splash.

_The goddamn noisy tap._

She cringed at the noise as she cleaned off the two and dried them with the cloth.

"Well, Suigetsu seems to be good at heart…" The 'I think' floated around silently. "Sai is pretty weird, I don't know anything about Shikamaru, Neji is a big time ass and Naruto is an awesome kickass type of dude." Sakura also specifically ignored him in the list.

She kept the things on their respective racks and dried up on the rag nearby. A sigh later, she went towards the exit.

"Goo-"

"What about me?" Sasuke interrupted. Luck was _so_ not on her side.

"Ah," Sakura turned around.

_**Good luck with that, bitch.**_

_Shut it._

"Well, you're weird, to be frank. Your hair's weird and you're very moody too. And you always stare at my hair too…" Sakura stared at the chandelier all along, a swallow running down her throat. Well, that was _too_ frank.

Whatever, he can live with it.

As Sakura opened her mouth to bid him night, he got up from the chair with a scrape. Sakura flinched a the loud noise, afraid that someone might wake up. Sasuke walked towards her, calmly as Sakura shut her eyes. She expected some sort of insult or snarky comment.

Instead, all she felt was a weight on her head, messing up the hair on it. Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke's smirk.

"Honesty eh? Thanks, I suppose. Goodnight, Saku." And with that, Sasuke left her with the shadows and dread of the night.

Sakura only huffed as she turned and went to her own people filled room.

* * *

><p>She stared at the wild man in front of her.<p>

"Hello babe!"

"Down Kiba down! She's my new sis, so down, you bad boy!"

**THWACK**

"OW! Naruto, ass hat, stop hitting me!"

"Okay…"

**THWACK**

"OW! I thought you said you wouldn't hit me!"

"The cake lied."

**THWACK THWACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Lol.<br>Just notify us of mistakes and screw ups**.

On another side note, I probably won't be updating for a long time, so I uploaded this huge chapter full of fluff to compensate. Since my summer holidays have started, I'm gonna be a bit more free. So I may or may not update this, due to all the other stories I have to upload. -.-

Now then, this is the only chapter where this memory shit will be happening, next chapter will start from break, so we don't have to worry about the memory shit. Seriously, what the hell was I thinking?

**We were planning to put the memory in italics, but I seriously hate that, which causes my dumbass maker to hate it as well.  
><strong>Shut it.

Now then, if there is any confusion, please contact me through the lil button down of this A/N.  
><strong>OR, if you'd prefer, message us. :D We love talking to other creatures of the living night-who-spend-time-writing-instead-of-sleeping. :D<strong>

**Enjoy~ **


	9. We're All To Blame

**We're All To Blame**

* * *

><p>It was dark. A pipe was leaking somewhere.<p>

Drip, drip, drip.

Somebody tsked at the noise and kicked over a sofa. It fell with a thud, coughing up a cloud of dust at the process.

It was morning, nearing to noon. A cloud covered the sun as shadows crept into the room, dousing the faces within in darkness. A sigh soon followed and footsteps echoed in the sparsely furnished room as they went further towards the door.

"We gotta go already?" A voice, deep and guttural, echoed. There were a few rustles as the curtains were pulled closed, shutting out whatever light was flowing in.

"There is nothing left to do. It would seem that they relocated." Another voice replied, a monotone compared to the inquiry of the previous voice.

"And we had to travel so far for no reason, shit." A third voice, this time a woman's, complained as a foot stomped and coughed up more dust from the moth-eaten carpet.

"Stop doing that. We were just misinformed as it would seem." The monotone replied again.

"Again."

"Yes. Again. I guess we have to wait for something to turn up, or else we'll be left in the dust, literally."

"But there is no town nearby for at least another hundred miles." A new voice added to the conversation.

"Yes. So it would seem. We still have to leave; it's very clear they left days before we arrived. If we didn't have such poor informers, maybe we wouldn't have missed such an opportunity, again." The monotone turned mocking as it spoke.

"Not my fault. The man's been taken care of already." Another voice, completely different, spoke.

Grunts and nods followed as the leader of the group turned the knob and opened the creaking door, walking out with a march. The rest followed as the last person to exit shut the door with a small click. Down the stairs they walked and past the receptionist's counter they marched by. Another creak and they walked out into the nameless and worthless town somewhere in the middle of some place.

The big cloud over the sun floated away as it shone over the dry baked ground of the desert. Light illuminated the crooks and alleys of the town.

They walked past the blood splattered walls. They walked over the dead body of an unknown man. They walked past the bodies of people lying on the hard heated earth. They walked through the alleys spilled with blood and parts of anatomy. They walked through the gate that wasn't standing anymore. And their feet stomped on the blood soaked sand.

They walked through the nameless, worthless and the now dead ghost town somewhere in the middle of some place.

There was a car outside waiting, a blob of black on the light textured background. Consecutive slams, a roar of engine and a screech of tires later, the automobile was on the road, speeding through the empty gray roads.

"I do hope he doesn't get too angry over this failure of yours." The monotone said as he watched the never-meeting horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>-Doggie Treats<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino stared at the man beside her. Why did Hinata join the evil side? Why?<p>

Naruto managed to do some trade and get Hinata to switch places with Kiba. Well, it was mainly an one-sided trade, but Hinata was happy anyways, sitting and talking with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sulked. Why couldn't _he_ exchange places with Ino and sit with Sakura? Unfair world.

"So, I was thinking that you should date me and be my GFFF and then we should just settle down, engage each other, live in a house and then maybe marry and have kids, you know?"

Ino tuned out his voice when he reached 'Thinking.'

Thankfully, Naruto was paying attention at the one-sided conversation.

**THWACK**

"Dude, wtf, stop hitting me on my head! Like seriously ow!"

"Bad boy, Kiba! You want treats don't you? You lil bad boy!"

"Woof, woof!"

"Good boy! Now go fetch the treat!"

Ino stared as Naruto threw a bone at Sasori.

And Kiba actually had the decency to run behind it and jump on Sasori as well.

Needless to say, detention was literally guaranteed by Sasori.

* * *

><p>Lolololololol. 9th Chapter, woohoo! This time, a bit dark though, as it would seem.<p>

And as you can guess, it doesn't give out any indication of who the villains maybe. Hooray. I plan to make this somewhat suspenseful. IF I'm actually smart enough to come up with a plot. -.-

Plot bunnies anyone? Like, detailed plot bunnies, yaay?

Also, Kiba's seriously being abused. I should stop doing that, sometime soon, lolol.

**Enjoy~**

**PS: This chapter's super short. Like, shorter than short! It's like, Hinata Short! :D Oh, and tell us some ideas for Omakes and stuff, ya know, any couple you might wanna see written, etcetc. *winkwink***


	10. Interlude

**Interlude**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the mess hall. The mess hall was, well, a big hall with enough lightings to qualify it as a giant photo studio. The girls looked around; when did so many people appear all of a sudden?<p>

After a while of moving forward, they got their turn to pick their lunch. The pinkette tsked at the food choice but picked out a milk carton, salad and a turkey sandwich anyways. She glanced back and took a jumbo choc chip cookie as well.

"This is weird," Ino commented as she looked around for a spot to sit. Sakura couldn't agree any less. Temari just glared at whomever she could.

"…maybe we could go outside and eat…?" Hinata said as she inched away from the people rushing for their food.

"No need, Hinata. First day here, so we should just try and find a spot inside, I guess,"

"What about the horde of girls over there? We could just pick them off, one by one,"

"Temari, _we're_ not bullies,"

"Point taken, but we could always use my idea if we get desperate, care-bear,"

"We're not desp-" Karin stopped as a loud whistle grabbed their attention. And look at that; it was Suigetsu and Kiba, standing side-by-side and waving at the group. Karin smacked her head sideways on a nearby wall as she sighed dramatically. The others weren't as much perturbed though Ino seemed to have vanished she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ino stared at the sky as she leaned onto the windowsill. The blonde had already seen the boys and made her escape before the dog could see her as well. Too bad she couldn't take Karin with her or else Karin's food would've splat on her face, what with the super-speed and all.<p>

Ino herself was only having a sandwich and a juice box; as much as she'd like to hog, her stomach didn't allow her the pleasure. The extra food would be eliminated and that would be through puking which Ino _didn't_ want to do, of course.

She sighed. Holding nothing but her lunch in her hands, she drew up a chair and sat down. And then wondered where the heck did she run into exactly. Staring around, she found out soon enough that she was in the Art room. Empty easels, shelves full of art supplies and a wall dedicated to the best works. There were blank canvases along every empty patch of wall they could lean on. The blonde was interested, definitely. Maybe she should sign up for the club.

But either way, she now knew what to do when her break started.

"Admiring my students art, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Ino was happily nodding. And then, she realized it.

She whipped her neck around so fast that it cracked loud in the room.

"Ouch, yeah…"

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the scene in front of her. Naruto was wolfing down food as he talked to the girls about how their day. He would turn and recommend classes to Hinata as well.<p>

On another table behind him, Neji was busy glaring holes to the back of Hinata's head. Tenten was sitting quietly and having her pudding.

Beside her, Shikamaru yawned as he chewed on an apple, his head still nestled between the crook of his arms. Temari was busy with her SP3 again. She rocked her head to unknown tunes as a spoon dangled from her mouth.

Karin was eating her lunch semi-peacefully as Suigetsu sat right next to her, one hand on her waist, eating a sandwich while smirking. A frown, showing plenty of her teeth, was stretched on the red head's face.

Ino was nowhere to be seen. Kiba was sitting dejectedly beside Naruto, adding in one of his jokes ever now and then.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke beside her. He was content having his tomato salad, sweet-sour soup and orange juice. He was reading a novel as well. Other than the occasional sigh, comment and glancing back at her, Sasuke did nothing else.

She didn't know whether he was the only one normal or the fact that he was the weird one for being normal.

Oh, and Sakura forgot to mention the number of holes she felt being pierced into her head. There were girls sitting on all the tables around her, glaring at them like there was no tomorrow. A table full of guys were staring at them as well.

There were other cute guys for goodness's sake! Like that dude with no eyebrows! Or his brother! Considering they weren't sitting in the cafeteria, she thought about some other people. Uh, that dude! Rikiku! That carrot-head! Uh, no, he was too tall. Or maybe, that boy, Lee! Okay no, not him.

_**You realize you don't have much options except for the six luscious ones sitting here.**_

_Point noted._

Yes, the girls had each and every reason to stare at the boys. Especially at the newbie girls.

They had much to learn about fangirling.

_**Do not interact with the object directly.**_

_They aren't objects, idiot._

_**Don't question my authority!**_

_Yes, mother._

"Did you write down all the notes from the first period?" Sasuke asked suddenly, interrupting her musings.

"Yeah, though I missed a few words while he was dictating," Sakura replied back, going through her bag for the said book.

"It's okay, I'll take it later at home," Sasuke replied as he went back to his reading.

There were hisses as Sakura gulped. This was ridiculous! What happened to her freedom and rights?

_**That's a myth babe. **_

_Yeah, thanks for cheering me up._

_**Welcomes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Selection<strong>

* * *

><p>Temari stared at all her teachers. What the hell? Were all of them <em>that<em> weird? Or was it just her conscience?

Sakura was staring at them as well. In fact, the whole class was pretty much doing the same, all having a single stream of thought.  
><em>How the heck did they even get admitted here?<em>

English sir had a very huge bang covering the left of his face. He was a nice man, though he was the no-nonsense type. He kept on wandering off topic and after minutes of talking, he'd suddenly jump back to topic.

French was just plain weird. The dude had a bandage across his nose, very messy hair and kept on mentioning random jokes about the Spanish dude. Whoever that was; Temari didn't know since she opted for French. He was a flirt, that was for sure.

Chemistry was sweet enough. The woman had a twisted sense of humor as she laughed along with their dirty jokes and corrected them with a threat or two. But she talked about the vice-principal and booze every now and then.

And now, as she sat on the table beside the housemates with her SP3 blasting some dubstep, she wondered.

_I'll be going through this daily…_

* * *

><p>OH woe! Who did Ino mess with? Who are the mysterious teachers? And when will the fangirling ever stop? Tune in for an epic story of unepic proportions.<p>

**Does this mean that you are stupid?**  
>Shut it.<p>

**PS: Enjoy.**


	11. Still Doll

**Still Doll**

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Aagwa asked. Anko and Kakashi weren't home. Weird.<p>

"Not bad, overall awesome," Ino said, going upstairs. Temari came downstairs with a few books and went to the dining table. Hinata was nowhere to be seen but faint notes of the piano could be heard.

"And what did you do today for club?" Aagwa asked from the kitchen.

"Gym. And after checking that we had gym again on Sunday, I was like 'wtf,'" Sakura answered.

"Well, the next club won't be gym since it keeps shuffling for a month, so no worries,"

"I suppose," Sakura left it open for thought and searched the fridge. She expected nothing, but found it full instead. The pinkette laughed and took out a cup pudding.

"You need any other shopping done, Ginger?"

"What the hell did I tell you about that name?"

"I love it, don't you?" Motoki replied with a lopsided smile.

"No," Aagwa frowned.

_Pretty hard to find a person __**that**__ tolerant_, Karin thought. Thankfully, Suigetsu and the others weren't around, so the girls were quite comfortable at the moment, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. They found out quickly enough that Motoki was pleasant to be around, what with his bearing personality and all.

The red-head sighed and went back to her homework that she refused to take help from anyone. It was better to learn and get over with it.

"Where's Anko anyways? I had some work with her," Temari said from the table. She discovered quite a lot, but she wasn't sure of anything until she cross-examined her finds with Anko. She could have the suspicions on the wrong person after all.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten was busy with the TV set. She was switching channels between the sports channel and some channel with Happy Tree Friends on it. She was twitching as she popped one of the marshmallows in her mouth; decisions, decisions. She had a slight bit of homework left, but waited for Temari to finish her work with the laws and stuff.<p>

Sakura was ready to teach her the methods, but Temari was ready to _show_ them to her.

There was _big_ difference between the two.

Besides, Tenten couldn't waste her time trying to figure out the dynamics behind the calculations. She'd rather spend a whole day writing notes with Sasori than _actually_ learn the notes.

On the side note, she'd never wish _that_ on anyone, let alone herself.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Ino was wandering the house. She really wanted to know what the heck was here in this insanely-huge mansion that was turning into the current hormone-loaded palace. Jeez. There had to be <em>something<em> even remotely interesting in the stupid house located on the top of a hill. Stupid horror movies. _They_ drilled the thought that something was always wrong with mansions! _Always_!

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, sure you're not gonna jump him…?<strong>_

_For the 5th time, yes._

_**You forgot to mention the 'hundred.'**_

_I would rather not, so as to preserve, well, technically my dignity._

_**Yeah, but he would be…fun~**_

_Just because Motoki smiled at me, doesn't mean anything like that, retard. _

_**You'd never know…**_

_Bitch, he smiles at everyone! Even when no one is there!_

_**Yeah, but don't see you denying Sasuke's interest in you.**_

_Dude, just cause he lives literally next door doesn't mean he's interested!_

_**Makes it all the easier for him when he needs to escape.**_

_Escape for what?_

_**When Motoki sees you too together, on the bed, all sweaty and-**_

_SHUTUP!_

_**I know you love them, stop denying!**_

_Now it's me running after them. Seriously?_

_**Yep. **_

* * *

><p><em>Annoying<em>, someone thought. Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying. It was a mantra, continuously poking at all possible spots on the thinker's brain.

Until finally, a line, twisted and stretched to the limit, snapped.

"SAKURA! How many times I told you to shut the hell up!" Temari shouted, her voice echoing to all the rooms in the ground floor.

"Can't really help it, lady!" Another voice boomed.

"LIES! Tell that blockhead in _your_ head to stop yapping!"

"Tried already!"

"Then go have sex already!"

"Never will I d-"

"DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY, BUT WHAT I SAY GOES!" Aagwa interrupted. As much as she'd love to hear why Temari was shouting, she simply _didn't_ want them shouting.

"LADY, don't involve yourself!" Temari shouted back. Sakura was quite, for her part. Aagwa didn't say anything; Motoki was busy holding her back, a hand clasped on her mouth as well.

Tenten had switched off the TV just to hear their answers. But it was too short. Oh well, there was always a next time. She sighed.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata slid her hands across for one final time as she shut the lid of the piano. They had a small table on which there a few music sheets. Hinata went through them and found a few which she really wanted to try out. Placing them right in front, she played through Yiruma's Kiss the Rain, River Flows in You, Chopin's Minute Waltz and lastly, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. They were quite calming for her mind.<p>

Already mulling over yesterday's flashbacks, added with today's school and Naruto's exuberance, she found herself exhausted and restless.

The flashbacks had been a very common thing from before. She couldn't piece it together but from what she could tell, either she had forgotten her past life or these were the implanted memories that man had given. Both seemed very likely. But why would the faces be blank…?

Temari didn't know about it, that was for sure; Hinata simply didn't remember about it, unless she read her diary or had the 'attacks' recently. And Temari never actually reads their thoughts willingly; it's just that she's forced to hear _unwillingly_.

She sighed; being a girl was hard enough, now she had to deal with this!

But…it wasn't so bad after all. With a shake of her head, Hinata got up to go to the kitchen. She didn't eat anything since lunch in school and she was getting really hungry.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Ino stared at the hallway. It was bare, save for, well, the doors! And there were very few windows, probably cause this was the last floor before the roof.<p>

It was completely plain, nothing but white-washed walls, plain brownish-black doors and tiled floors. It looked like a psychic ward over here. Ino walked, staring side to side and knocking each door along the way. There was no response but the echoes of her own feet on the floor.

_Click, click, click._

Her kitten heels just simple _clicked_ along the floor, the sound now starting to annoy her. This was turning very much into a horror movie now.

Blonde girl? Check.

Curious much? Check.

All alone? Check.

Walking along the corridor which happened to be a horrible lookalike of the psychotic ward? Check, check, check.

Ino shook her head, calmed her heart and thought rationally; _Ghosts don't exist._

**CRASH**

"AAAAHH!" Ino jumped into a random door and as she turned around, she found herself more surprised than scared, really.

_You asshole. It just had to be **you**…_

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>She stared at her surroundings. There was a leaky pipe somewhere. Or maybe it was the sound of blood again. Useless; the others here were completely useless. Why would he even keep such trash?<p>

_If they had time to die, maybe they should've tried surviving instead._

She walked on the path, twisted and crooked with its bends and turns. The stoned floor was aged, moss growing in the nooks and the dirt stomped down to some level of flatness. There were nothing but the soft flickering fire guiding her to her beckoning.

Cages, jails and prisons. More and more were appearing; first scattered, now cluttered as if there was a freak-show for display. Which was curiously true.

_Why won't the dripping stop?_

That rotten stench; she was so used to it. The smell of death, the metallic scent of blood and the aroma of the earth mixed in, the end product still not pleasant no matter how much Mother Earth tried her best to make it so.

She exhaled the polluted air from her lungs and tried not to breathe it back in again. She continued her walk, this time faint screams accompanying her footsteps along the way.

_Those painful screams still makes me wanna hide behind the cot._

But wait, these screams she knew. They were familiar to her ears. She hastened her walk, breaking to a jog as tension fogged her vision and hazed her hearing. Her body was becoming heavy; but she couldn't give up. No, she started running, her small feet slowly eating up the distance and travelling the long pathway.

Someone was calling for help; they kept calling her name. The whispers lingered but she couldn't get closer no matter how much her aching body ran. They were begging her; the screams, they called her, pleaded with her but _she simply couldn't get closer_.

"_Tenten_!"

Her eyes slowly blinked open. The brunette was dimly aware of the sweat running down her throat. She was panting heavily and as soon as that was registered in her brain, she snapped upright from her sleeping position on the back of the couch. She slapped a palm to her own forehead and checked her own temperature. Was she dreaming? Yes, so it would seem. Gladly a _dream_ she'd love to wake up from, anyways.

She turned and saw Hinata sitting beside her and changing the channels for something interesting. She settled on a cook show as she ate a packet of cookies.

"Hey, Tenten, would you like to have one?" Her voice was gentler than usual, though blank. As if she already knew the unspoken.

_Of course she would_, Tenten smiled grimly, her heart still not calmed from the nightmare. She still took a cookie and turned her back towards the TV, staring at the counters of the kitchen directly opposite to the living room.

She bit into it reluctantly; something bad was happening somewhere, right now.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> are you doing here?" Ino shouted as Sai struggled to collect all the fluttering papers. There was a slight trace of blood on Sai's hand as well. "And you got a cut as well. How did you manage that?" Of look, a cracked glass paper weight is on the floor…

Ugh, Sai and his tendencies. For a dude, he was very clumsy. Or maybe it was because of Ino; she tended to be somewhat of a disaster-prone. Thank goodness her Baio managed to stay in one piece.

Sai was ignoring her. His back was facing her, and he seemed pretty intent on getting the papers. Or was he hiding it? It was a folder room so there were cabinets everywhere, and there was a desk with a few chairs for reading the files.

_Why is such a place in the mansion in the first place?_ The blonde couldn't help but wonder. But what was Sai so crazy on hiding? Ino respected his privacy though; she didn't want to be nosy in _his_ problems.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus. I'll be gone though, no worries…" Sai mumbled, minutes after he was done getting the papers back in a manila folder. There were quite a few of them on his hands already. Wait, when did he even get inside the house? Didn't he exit the building with his friends? She confirmed it with her eyes!

Sai turned to leave, his face flushed as he hurried towards the single door. Eh? What made him so jittery so suddenly?

As he fumbled to open the door, a small envelope managed to get out of his hands. It fell to the floor and the contents spilled out.

"Ah, I'll get that, Sai. You just open the door," Ino said as she crouched for the dropped item.

"No wait!" Sai exclaimed, but it was already too late by then.

Ino stared at the childhood version of herself, fighting with Sakura and Hinata. Beneath the photo was more, all of them random and blurred clicks. Most were pictures where they were either fighting, training or even having an argument. She picked up the envelope, only to find more.

Her heart rate quickened. She was hallucinating, surely. None of them had ever met a single one of the men except for Kakashi. And Anko never allowed him to take pictures either.

She flipped the envelope, and there in big red letters, 'Experiment #000' was written.

The blonde felt her heart drop down the pit of her stomach.

"…where did you get these picture, Sai…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, the cliffy-hanger! I had planned not to do that onto my thinker, but alas, fate has subdued us finally! <strong>OH GOD. Jeez, it makes me sounds like a villain.

But anyways, just so you know, there were no signs previous to this chapter that the girls had met anyone one of them. Since they never acted like ol' pals or something during the first time meeting, they are strangers as established.

A quick summary; girls didn't meet boys, they only know Kakashi and Anko and none of the others. :)

**We will update the A/N later on, since we have a few bugs to clean out. Please ask any question bugging thee. :D**

PS: Enjoy. -.- **Say it more enthusiastically! **That's not even legible!


	12. In A Cave

**In a Cave**

* * *

><p><em>Suigetsu is here<em>, Karin snarled as her mind started blinking warning lights. His emotional grid was nearby, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Another was upstairs though.

_Sai, huh?_ He snuck in through the back courtyard ages ago, but Karin still couldn't fathom _why_ would he'd be so discreet in his own house.

The red head was now in the library, referencing her homework answers with the vast collection of knowledge Kakashi had. Her head was already aching so Karin tried to pay a little less attention to the boys. Besides, it's not like Sai was a thief; he lives in the goddamn house!

Expectedly, Ino was nearby, walking in a straight line towards Sai. She seemed to be scared, the fear swelling up and popping like a balloon just when Karin heard the faint crash from upstairs.

The blonde pretty much ran to the room right above the library as her fear took a u-turn and turned into irritation. The Question, thus dubbed by the girls, was surprised, his anxiety affecting Karin as well. He was making a move to leave when all of a sudden, his anxiety turned to pain, heavy and unbearable that Karin just had to feel that too.

But Ino's grid was different; there was despair, betrayal and a concoct of other negative emotions. The red-head couldn't imagine what had happened between the two to cause the weird concoction. Her mind wandered to possible conversation, and most of them were about break-up. She snickered as she imagined the two talking dramatically, as if in a Shakespearian play.

Karin laughed and went back to her homework. It wasn't that bad now, was it?

* * *

><p>Temari felt her head squirm. Sure, it was quiet in here, but the faint whispers were still annoying enough. Along with all the memorizing and background 'music,' it was like someone was knocking a toy hammer on her head.<p>

She would have gone to the roof, but it was going to be night soon enough and she didn't want to strain her eyes.

At least the whispers were at a bearable level, so she could concentrate.

Right now, she going through a few of the Law books on Konoha's federal system, last updated a few years before her birth. After that was going to be Math, and then maybe some French if she wasn't exhausted enough by then.

_Tenten must be suffering by now. Slacker._

As much she'd love to rest, have a cookie and maybe watch some CSI, she simply couldn't waste her time when she could be doing something useful. Temari liked to think that it was going to be handy someday, so she didn't think too much about her needs.

Probably because she had no real goal in life than survive.

The dirty blonde sighed and went back to sponging up the info.

* * *

><p>Sakura was bored, like, very icky bored. Inner minimized her banter to whispers while Sakura had no idea why she was doing the same when they were out of Temari's earshot. She was roaming the backyard garden and found nothing interesting other than the swings and the birdbath. She had half the mind to venture out into the forests, but now was not a good time.<p>

It was already night, the last rays of the day kissing her goodbye as the gibbous moon sat on the sky. Stars were yet to appear, and it was still warm enough to be outside. Sakura breathed in the air and sighed; she really wanted to be anywhere but here. Even the inn on the other side of town would work.

_Time to check out the garage; there had to be something interesting in there at least. _

Soon enough, after walking across the dark side of the mansion, she reached the said garage with its door wide open. After a peek, the pinkette found it empty. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stepped inside, her heart a bit disappointed at the common models of cars standing inside.  
>The florescent lights up ahead and installed in the floor lit up to show an Audi, a few Toyotas, Nissan and even a pedovan. Sakura sighed and went towards the few bikes that were lined at a side, her hand caressing the leather and the metal casings.<p>

She really wanted her driver's license right now. It wouldn't be too bad to take it out for a spin.

She went towards the back, expecting to find more when she turned a corner and stumbled into Sasuke. He caught her and steadied her as she threatened to fall backwards.

_**The rapist has made an appearance…!**_

_When did he become one?!_

Sakura was seeing a lot him lately.

_**Damn right, bitch.**_

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as soon as she was sure enough of her footing.

"You know, picking up some things we forgot to take,"

"We?"

"Hai, lady," And Suigetsu's head peeked out from the other side of the van, a wide grin plastered on his face as he waved his hand in accordance.

"Karin's in the library," Sakura deadpanned; Karin looked too adorable with her puffy angry face. And they were great comedians when coupled together!

"Haha, thank you, but she must be busy," Suigetsu smiled as he let his hand fall back.

It was quiet. Sakura found it awkward; she slowly shifted herself away from both their field of vision, hoping to ease out of the garage without them noticing anything.

"I think I'll go check on the others," The white-head suddenly exclaimed as he turned around and dashed, his heels disappearing from her view.

_**Your time to jump him has come!**_

_Aren't you a bit too noisy today?_

_**Lol.**_

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her _her_ question. He didn't explain himself much, so why should Sakura do so? She remembered two Ducati's and a Porsche leave through the _other_ garage door. What exactly _did_ they come for?

_Why didn't I go to the other garage instead? Why?_

_**I'm questioning the lack of sex here though.**_

_Ew._

"Just sight-seeing. The house is freaking huge, you know, so I still have more thirty rooms to see,"

"True," Just like that, it was silence again. Awkward, miserable silence. Sakura was going to choke on the awkwardness soon enough.

First that, or on Inner's rather vivid descriptions.

* * *

><p>Somebody came beside her and sat. She sighed and smacked her head on the book.<p>

"Troublesome topics you have here,"

"I didn't ask you to read, Nara,"

"Stop talking like Sasuke, woman,"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sleeping," And he was doing just that.

_Asshole_.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Hinata were in the training room, venting off the frustrations they had managed to accumulate.<p>

Hinata slashed her hand at Tenten's neck, stopping before she made any contact. Tenten had dodged by then, however. "You're still the same, Hina! At least, don't be afraid to kill!"

"I'm not afraid…!" Tenten taunted her, jumping a few feet back as she smirked. The Hyuuga frowned; she wasn't afraid of anything. She just didn't want her sister to drop dead.

She pulled out a dagger and threw it at her, aiming for the heart. Tenten leaned sideways, out of its path and caught the handle, flinging it back at Hinata. She twisted out of the way as Tenten suddenly appeared and lifted her leg, dropping it as Hinata blocked with her arms. She hit the floor and recovered, twisting her torso around and sweeping the leg at an arc. Tenten back flipped as Hinata charged at her before the brunette could gather her bearings.

Hinata aimed at her shoulders and was met by a block, as a fist charged at the Hyuuga's stomach. She dodged and grabbed her wrist, pulling and kneeing Tenten in the stomach and then elbowing the back of her shoulder. Tenten fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Hinata stared at her and then crouched down, helping her up. Tenten grabbed her wrist in a vice-grip instantly.

"Fooled ya," The brunette then flung Hinata to the side. She hit the opposing wall and fell down in a crumpled heap, unresponsive.

"You're so very we-" Tenten stopped midway and fell backwards in a faint. Hinata raised herself to a crouch, lifting up the sleeve of her dress to find a barely visible needle. She smiled; _probably some concentrated chamomile on this needle_. She tsked and made her way to Tenten, who was gonna be asleep for a very long time.

_She would wake by tomorrow evening at least, haha…_ Hinata thought.

* * *

><p>Sai's face was the most expressive right now. There was a mixture of so many emotions.<p>

Ino caught his eyes every now and then towards the window, as if expecting something from it. He was silent for a moment; she could almost hear the lies he was about to feed her.

"Where did you get these, Sai?" She repeated her question, hoping he would reply this one at least.

"From the folder in my hand," He answered straightforward, his face not betraying a single emotion. Ino seriously didn't want to deal with this shit right now but she wanted answers, damnit.

"Show me that folder,"

"I'm not allowed to do that,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," He wasn't lying either. He was sincere in all of his answers. And he looked intent to keep the folder right where it was; in his hands.

"Sai, why does the folder have those pictures?!" Ino asked in a different way; it was like questioning a small child. Ino didn't have the patience to do that.

"Because Kakashi kept them in it,"

"How did he get it then?! Sai, just tell me already why the hell you have our photos stashed in such a place?!" Her voice echoed all around her, still ringing in her head. There was a moment where neither said anything. Something alien passed over Sai's feature; as if he stole a cookie and he was caught. And didn't care about it.

"These were sent by Anko to Kakashi to monitor your progress in your respective fields,"

"Lie; Anko never took or kept any pictures of ours in our childhood. Even now,"

"Anko never told you she was taking them. If she did, you would automatically try your best and end up killing yourself with your abilities. You were just a kid,"

"Kid, my ass! We killed people and we-" She stopped midway, a warning bell ringing in her ears. Why was she telling a stranger all her troubles. He knew or he didn't, this was something very personal, even if Ino had killed people. The blonde didn't say anything next, silently searching for questions she knew she had to ask.

Sai was staring; after a while, he came close to her and gently pulled the photos from a frozen Ino.

"Please, don't mention this to anyone, Ino,"

"Do you know about me?"

"What?" Sai was about to walk out of the open door when he stopped and turned around again.

"You heard me, Sai," She said, tired of asking and repeating so many times.

"…I do," He left without a sound. Ino pressed her palm to her face; her head was paining.

* * *

><p>"Stop punching me,"<p>

"You'll get that if you ask such perverted questions!"

"I asked whether anybody asked you out, not your bra size- Ow, stop hitting me, I don't want to die,"

"Don't exaggerate, Sasuke,"

"Yeah right, I've seen what you can do with that fist of yours, Sakura," Sakura stopped her fooling; she never displayed any show of strength.

_How should he know?_

_**You're over-reacting seriously.**_

_True, but with Anko, you learn to be suspicious of anything._

_**Yeah, but that doesn't mean he knows anything, duh.**_

_Maybe, but since he's with Kakashi, he might know._

_**Whatever, I tried explaining it to ya.**_

"…Sakura?" Sasuke's voice suddenly boomed in her ear as she snapped her face in his direction. There was no confusion present on his face. As if he was already aware of her habit of daydreaming.

_He's hiding something, I swear I can feel it._

_**Yeah, his undying love~**_

_Enough, damnit!_

The pinkette literally shouted the words as Sasuke backed away.

"Seriously, cool down Sakura," She stared in his eyes and felt herself floating away. Something was seriously wrong…

Just like that, the tension between her shoulders left and she relaxed.

"…oh, hi, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just about to leave,"

Sasuke did just that, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>-Snooze On<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the table, at the work she had done setting it up. All the plates and the cutlery were at the appropriate places, even the water jugs and napkins. Tenten was fast asleep for now, and she really didn't want to be near her when she would wake up.<p>

For the past 5 minutes, she had been hearing a rumbling of sorts from _somewhere_ in this room. Thanks to the size, she couldn't make it out from _where_. She took a sit at a random spot and leaned on her palms, thinking.

_Maybe it's the car…?_

That was when she felt a weight shift onto her feet. With a startled gasp, Hinata slowly checked under the clothed table, lifting the long silky material. She smiled to herself, finding the source of the rumbling and no matter how surprising it looked, it was cute.

Motoki was meanwhile busy tossing and turning in his sleep for no reason, even with the serene expression he had.

She giggled and went to the kitchen, leaving the rumbling room to its rumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>*dodges flying rocks and banana peels*<strong> Dammmn, been a long time since I last updated. :( Sadly, I've gone through a writer's block with this, when trying to think up plots and the why's to it. :(  
>So over-thinking caused the block. :(<p>

In a Cave by Hyadain. Almost like a Theme song to Dragon Quest~ :3 Check it out.

**Story first, will update the A/N later.**

**PS: There are several plot twists waiting. :P**


	13. Kagami

**Kagami**

* * *

><p>Dinner passed in a blur. Nobody commented on anything; even Suigetsu was silent. The only sound filling the room was Anko's attempts at conversation and the chinks of cutlery.<p>

At the end, everyone retired to their rooms, bidding awkward goodnights to each others. Temari stayed behind, helping the siblings put away the washed dishes as an excuse. As Hinata finally exited the kitchen, Aagwa and Motoki stopped midway of doing the dishes and motioned her to follow.

She trailed behind the two, descending the stairs to the basement, as it would seem.

Voices floated up the stairs and when their footsteps were audible enough, they stopped. Anko was sitting on the couch, bored while Kakashi was typing on his cell. On the backdrop was the security feed from the cameras attached all over the mansion.

At least all their bedrooms were exempted from the surveillance.

Before anything could begin, Temari started.

"Mind telling me what went wrong with Ino?" As she expected, nobody said anything for a while. Anko was glaring at Kakashi though.

"Did she tell anyone? Or you just heard?" Kakashi asked, still not keeping his cell away. His fingers paused for a while, eyes skimming the screen.

"Obviously, I heard it. She had been thinking about that nonstop. It doesn't even make sense," Temari said, folding her arms. Anko was confused at this point.

"What happened?" She asked, standing up.

"They know. The boys already know about you and the others. In fact, they came to know on their own, rather than me telling them," Kakashi replied. He put away his cell into his pockets, staring at Temari from the side of his eyes. She was about to ask him more when Anko interrupted her.

"Ino found out?" She asked. Temari's eyes widened. Even Anko knew about this? At least she should've known. But that was a talk for another day.

For now, she sighed and begun her report of the day.

"Anko, everyone at school knows about Orochimaru. Well, at least the staff do,"

"Uh, what?!"

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Tenten opened her eyes, finding herself draped on a bench. After a few moments of headache, she gasped as she remembered what happened previously. It was dark in the training room, the only source of light passing through the small windows towards the top.<p>

"Tenten,"

A shriek threatened to escape her lips as she found Neji sitting right to her, his head hanging from his shoulders and his arms resting on his knees.

"Um, Neji. Hello, what are you doing here at this time?" Tenten asked. Only his silhouette was visible in the moonlight.

For a while, he didn't reply, his shoulders slowly rising and falling. The brunette was about to get up when he suddenly turned around and his face came out of the darkness.

She stared at him, unable to register the emotion on his face. He was looking at her with such an adoration, Tenten didn't understand it at all. A hand reached up, the callous fingers resting at the nape of her neck and pulling her closer. His other hand reached for her cheek, the thumb rubbing her lower lip.

She was very much confused. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, hoping that would deter him from doing anything further. He stopped pulling, but came closer to her instead.

Tenten could feel his hot breath on her lips. The Hyuuga stared deep into her eyes, almost as if searching her soul. She couldn't make herself to look away from his lavender eyes. Her eyes shut close instead.

Neji's lips touched hers barely. And already the brunette was flush from the contact. Ever so gently he pressed his lips on hers, as if giving her the option of backing away.

But she didn't.

She scooted her body closer to his, the heat emanating from him and warming her.

* * *

><p>Before anything else could happen, Tenten was awakened by a blast of music.<p>

_These lies are leading me astray,_

_It's too much for me to stand._

_I don't wanna live this destiny,_

_It goes on endlessly._

She tumbled down of the bench that she was on and woke up to Neji's face and a fully lit training hall. She was dimly aware of panting heavily.

"Tenten, are you okay?" The Hyuuga's somewhat sorry face came up close to her face. When he decided she was awake enough, he moved away. Tenten sat up, staring around in shock. She looked at Neji and his aloof expression. She couldn't help as her eyes darted to his lips. The aftereffects of the dream hit her and she blushed red.

"Excuse me!" And with that, the brunette ran out the door and towards her bedroom.

That was enough nightmares for the day.

Neji stood dumbfound, meanwhile.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Ino was sitting in her room, going through whatever happened today. Well, now that she thought about it, there really was nothing that grabbed her attention. There was another shouting between Temari and Aagwa, Shikamaru staring at her weird and then Karin was playing cards with Motoki. The last part she wasn't sure about, but the whole day just flew by.<p>

It was nearing midnight and she was yet to finish her homework. She thought about going and getting Temari's homework, but she just didn't feel like getting out of her room. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, hoping to wake herself up from the delirium.

It didn't work. She just ended up staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_I wonder what he thinks about me now? Or maybe he already knew. _Ino thought. But that wasn't what disturbed her.

It was the acceptance.

Oh, and the part where Anko never told them about this.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. The blonde shook herself from the tailspin.

"Enter!" She shouted from the bathroom as the door clicked open outside. Grabbing a towel from the racks, she dried her face as she stepped into her bedroom. With a finally rub, she lowered the towel and found Sai standing near her door.

Ino didn't know what to do.

"Why are you here?" She asked, voice blank of emotion. Sai just took out a few books from his back and waved them.

"Can you help me with my homework?" He asked. Ino stared at him, confused again. Was this a joke or something?

"What makes you think that I finished it?"

"I thought we could do it together,"

"Sai, it's 12 in the morning,"

"So?" He said nonchalantly, already sitting down on Ino's bed and getting cozy in the middle of it. Ino was resigned; she just didn't want to deal with him but he looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon. She sighed, took her messenger bag and locked herself in the bathroom.

Better in here than out there.

* * *

><p>Sai stared at the door slam close. This was being difficult. Shikamaru told him that all he had to do was go and ask her for help with homework. And that if she disagreed, force her. On the offside that she did agree, happily complete the homework, come back and show the other guys his homework. While Sai didn't agree with the plan at all, Neji bodily put him in front of Ino's door, and Naruto happily knocked for him. After a second, he caught the books that were sailing towards his head and glared at Suigetsu.<p>

The next second, she called him in, sounding far and muffled. Politely he opened the door, glared at a smirking-thumbs-upping Sasuke and quietly slammed it shut.

Her room was neat, her clothes and belongings half unpacked for the time being. The bed was crumpled and the study table in the room was bare other than her bag and a lamp. There was a small laptop on the table beside her bed.

Other than a few modest decorations and the door leading to the balcony, there really was nothing personal in the room.

As expected.

He sighed and knocked on the door, expecting a reply of sorts. She didn't.

"Ino, please open the door," This was pointless; all he wanted to say was sorry but he just had to make it a disguise, didn't he?

Sai pressed his ears to the door, closing his eyes and listening hard. All he heard was the water running. Clever girl.

He hit his head on the door; _what am I supposed to do?_

His voice whispered in his brain, _do what you were gonna do in the first place!_ The 'asswipe' went unsaid.

"Ino, I'm sorry," _Sorry for letting you know._

"What for, Sai? You did nothing wrong. Or is it because there was a slip in your duty?" The blonde's voice was hard, emotionless, not giving a hint away about how she felt on the entire matter.

But Sai could take a guess.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for hurting you," It boiled down to that, after all. "I didn't mean to let you know because it would hurt you, of course. Ino, you're…pretty and I don't wanna see you hurt,"<p>

The said person, sniffed into the towel, making sure he heard none of it. Sai was right; it did hurt her. No shit there. She almost blabbering about being inhuman and knowing that Anko's hiding shit from the girls hurt her loads.

But the last part? Butterflies were storming around in her stomach, and the infatuation she had in the beginning made a sudden entrance. But Ino stomped down on the feelings; Sai was not someone you can expect to be understanding.

She didn't say anything but stop running the water. As soon as she did, she could almost feel him tense up on the other side, as if expecting her to open the door.

No shit there either.

Ino just sat on the counter and waited, her face pressed into the towel. It took her ages, or even a millennia to hear the bedroom door click shut. Finally he left. With a sigh, she tossed the towel into the laundry bin and washed her face. Yet again.

It didn't work this time either. She pat herself dry with a Kleenex, tossed it in a bin and then unlocked the door.

She was weary, and Ino didn't want anything to do with them. She just wanted to be home. Which was Anko. All she needed was a magic hug from her, and some warm milk. Then it was nighty-nights for her.

The blonde swung open the door and immediately was pushed onto the wall. Her elbow swiped an arc in an instinct, but with exhaustion, it just fell into someone's grip, not even bruising the palm.

Ino shut her eyes close; _maybe all this was a dream…_

A finger tilted her head upward. She hiccupped.

"Ino, look at me," Sai was commanding. Something she hadn't heard before. Her eyes peeled open and found Sai's coal eyes staring intently at her blues. She blushed at the proximity of him, hovering a hair's breadth away from touching her.

His eyes softened and his grip shifted upwards, cupping her cheek tenderly. He lightly touched her forehead with his.

"I'm sorry," With that, he kissed the side of her cheek, stepped away, took his books and walked out of the room.

She didn't move an inch, in case he came back again. When it was sure no one was coming in for a while, Ino slowly dropped down to her knees and palmed her cheek, the heat still lingering from the kiss.

So soft, and those eyes almost melted her.

Her heart warmed and her stomach kicked up a hurricane. She didn't bother pushing the feelings away though.

Nature would take its own goddamn course.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru spit his milk on Naruto's face, his face directing away from the laptop's screen.<p>

What the FUCK just happened?!

Naruto did no reaction but stare at the screen, along with the four other guys squished next to him.

Shika always had a direct feed of the cameras in the mansion hooked to his laptop. Ino's bedroom was wired up moments before she entered it after dinner, in case they needed to know something they didn't _already_ know.

Sai just kissed Ino. God knows where from the view point, but goddamit, kissed!

He was never kissed by Aagwa, not even _once_! Neither did he ever take up the initiative to kiss her, not that he was interested in her that way.

In fact, he never kissed _any_ girl!

But _this_! _THIS_!

Shikamaru just tossed his cup of milk on Naruto instead. And proceeded to save the moment in .avi format, hidden in folders far, far away from Sai's grabby hands.

"Uhm, my best friend just cheated on me," Suigetsu muttered.

"I feel you, bro," Naruto seconded.

"He's only mine, bitch. But like, whatever. Cause I can't believe my eyes,"

"Want me to bleach them for you?" Neji asked, pushing Suigetsu out of the way to see where Sai was heading off to. He moved out of Ino's room, and now Shikamaru was quickly going through the feed, tracking his path.

"Should we stalk him?" Sasuke asked, throwing a towel or two on Naruto.

"He'll come to us soon," Suigetsu shouted over Neji's pulverizing mode.

Sai was out for a midnight drive with the Ducati.

"Or not," Shikamaru completed.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO, THE REAL ROMANCE LOVE BEGINS. <strong>Bromance*

**WHATEVER SO. **

**PS: ENJOY. A/N UPDATE LATER. TIGHT SCHEDULE. LOLz.**


	14. Sign

**Sign**

* * *

><p>An alarm was ringing somewhere. Sakura's eyes twitched and she stirred herself from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes opened to find Sasuke in bed.<p>

She gasped loud an-

Her eyes peeled open as the alarm blared to life.

So it wasn't as dreamless as she thought. She wearily looked at the time. 6 am. And then proceeded to yawn wide.

Time for school.

Sakura made her way down, still groggy from her sleep. Going Dora the Explorer wasn't a good idea as she thought. She was awake past midnight, completing her homework and slept only when it was a perfect A+ material.

She found the others down, except for Temari and, strangely, Aagwa. They were busy making themselves breakfast. Tenten chewed on her PBnJ. Karin was blankly staring at the walls while she chewed on her biscuits.

She yawned and made a beeline for the cupboards, craving for cereal. With milk. Fresh cow milk. Yum.

Hinata face cooled from the counter her head was laying sideways on. She had another one of the memory fits as a dream, and as much as she wanted to make sense of it, she couldn't. Thank goodness Temari wasn't around whenever it happened. She squeezed her eyes close and smelled coffee. Maybe it was Ino's.

A pair of flip-flops echoed outside. She got up slowly and turned her head around.

Hinata blushed hard.

And put her head back on the counter, forehead somewhat slamming onto it.

What the fuck was that scramble of a brother thinking?! Motoki walked into the kitchen, took the milk carton from Sakura's hands, moved Ino and made a grab for the glass. He poured himself a tall glass and then proceeded to drink straight out of the carton.

While being clad in nothing but boxers. And slippers. A very bright-yellowy-shade-of-green slippers.

After a few minutes of loud gulping, he kept the carton on the counter, side-down, wiped himself and shuffled out of the kitchen.

"It's the weekend, by the way. So no school today," He mentioned as he took a sip from the glass.

Karin took the carton and tossed it at his head, hard as cardboard could be.

He dodged it and quickly ran out with his flip-flops.

"Oh God. Did anyone check the timetable?" Karin said after she was sure he wasn't going to toss the carton back at her. A few rustles and snaps later, yes, it was indeed an off day for them.

"Goddamn time zones," After travelling a far distance, what was weekends there, was a working day here. So Fridays and Saturdays were off, eh?

"No wonder Temari and Aagwa aren't awake," Ino muttered as she drank the coffee in one go and made way for her room. Hinata followed her as well, intending to chit-chat instead.

Slowly, Sakura and Tenten did the same, both mostly silent except for random yawns escaping their lips.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata walked through the corridors, not really expecting to do anything. Ino went to bed, to recharge herself. She seemed gloomy but wasn't privy to share. Tenten was copying Sakura's homework and the two were unusually quiet, sleepy perhaps.<p>

Hinata was in no mood to go back to sleep though. She was trying her best to stay awake at night, running on few hours of sleep now. Her nightmares were becoming more and more pronounced, even simple everyday routines she did in them turned into horror at the end.

She was _fucking_ scared.

The Hyuuga stared around at the corridor in front of her. It was the second floor, and more precisely, she ended up in front of the training room. Heavy beats was vibrating the door and her heart, making her even more frantic. She gulped, and turned the door knob, praying it was someone hardcore.

Nothing like good old training to knock her from her delirium.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura, Tenten, and strangely, Sasuke, were walking through the forest that happened to be the mansion's backyard. The Uchiha found them while he was going out; it seemed that Sai hadn't come back since yesterday night. After the girls told him they were going Dora the Explorer, he decided to tag along with them, his look apprehensive.<p>

But that was as objectionable as he got.

The forest was peaceful, birds twittering early in the morning while the morning dew evaporated slowly but gently. The rising sun was filtering through the branches, lighting up the leafy paths.

Tenten had a certain twinkle in her eyes; this was a perfect training place to hone her aim and accuracy. She wasn't gonna attack the birds as moving targets, but she could get the girls to help her out. _Hit 'em with the rubber bullets or something_. Other than that, the place was beautiful as it could get. She simply breathed in the fresh air and savored every feel of the sun on her face. It had been a long time since she got to see such breath-taking scenery.

Sakura was mostly quiet, her Inner doing all the talking for her. Well, mostly with herself, but she wasn't gonna reply back, lest she started talking out loud. Sasuke was quiet too, his eyes sharp and his fingers twitchy. When he realized that he _was_ twitchy, he stuffed his hands into the black parka he wore. Mornings were still chilly up on the hill, summer's reach yet to arrive.

The pinkette couldn't see the mansion behind her. They must've ventured out far because Sasuke was literally starting to hover over the ground, his eyes shifty. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Sakura, look at the owl over here!" The brunette was busy pointing at the hole at the bark of a tree, a fluffy head just peaking over the edge. The yellow eyes were wide, but after a moment or two, it shifted back deep into its nest. Tenten was busy being the kid she never got to be and tumbled over a log.

Just before a throwing knife sailed over her head and lodged itself right where the owl's head was.

Sakura's eyes widened at the attack and stared at the direction it came from. When her eyes found nothing, she quickly helped Tenten to her feet. She wanted to warn her, say her that _something_ just went wrong, but one glance at the Uchiha and she just _knew_ that Sasuke knew too.

It was dead calm. Suddenly, there was noise everywhere around them, the leaves crunching and the twigs snapping loud. Sakura got into a fighting stance, her eyes on Sasuke. If it were _those_ people, she didn't want him to get hurt. Tenten seemed to think the same too, her hands pulling out a pair of daggers, discreetly hidden from him.

He was still, his onyx eyes attempting to track the movements around them. Did his eyes just flash _red_? Sakura blinked, shaking off the illusion.

But it all happened in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>It just had to be him. Hinata thought someone really hated her up there.<p>

Neji turned around at the sound of the door creaking open, and she was instantly met by his trademark glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?" His voice was spitting with rage. Her heart bled to know that someone could harbor such hatred for her. But Anko taught her to be tough. Mostly tough.

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I'm never satisfied._

_This is not a home,_

_I think I'm better off alone._

_How apt_, Hinata quietly thought. She realized she was yet to reply him. Why was she here again…? Oh yes, _that_.

"…train with me…" At that, Neji's glare seemed to have lessened. Or did it intensify? Hinata didn't know the difference; the angry fire still burned. Instead, he turned around and continued with his katas. He must've just started training, sweat yet to break out.

"I have nothing to do with a weak person," Okay, now Hinata didn't know what to call it, but she was sure it was being _pissed_.

The Hyuuga didn't know what took over her, but she felt herself move and a blink later, Neji was blocking her jab with widened eyes. She felt really good that she managed to surprise him. Perhaps Hinata was sick of being assumed as the weakest of her sisters. She felt disgusted with herself that they treated her like a baby, even though they were essentially of the same age.

Hinata wanted to protect, not be protected.

But for now, working out her frustrations on him seemed good.

She brought her knee up, aiming for his stomach. Another block. Hinata rabbit-punched him, only to have it dodged. He back-flipped and took a fighting stance from his katas. It was different from the stances Anko taught them; his palm faced her while the other arm was bent at his stomach and his legs were bent and wide apart. Ninja-ish.

She dimly thought about her own stance; her fists tucked in, legs slightly part and head drooped.

Why did everyone keep thinking they were related? There was absolutely nothing similar other than the eyes.

_Nothing_.

Hinata moved, her speed not like Ino's but better than average. She kicked at his stomach, which he easily caught. Using his hold as support, she jumped and swiped another kick at his face. Neji blocked it but skidded to the side, his legs shifting to stop him from falling. A punch sailed towards her as she moved out of its way and grabbed it, pulling and thrusting a knee up.

He caught it with his palm and pushed her back. Hinata regained her footing while Neji aimed a high kick which she blocked and replied back with a punch of her own. He caught her fist and didn't relent when she tried to wry it free. He cocked back his own fist and threw it at her face. Hinata dodged it as she grabbed Neji's wrist. Before he could so much as react, she went horizontal, using his hand as leverage and twisting to position herself behind him.

With another beat, the hidden knife peaked out of her flowy top, very much pressed into Neji's back while her hand still gripped his wrist. His hold was slack now, curled into a tight fist of his own.

Hinata was acutely aware of how tight her hold was.

"Lady…" The resigned anger in his voice was the only thing that registered in her mind. It wasn't until she saw red pooling on his white shirt that she reeled back into reality. She took a step back and quickly checked the blade. All the poisonous blades were locked up in a briefcase, and even then she wasn't sure of the blades she hid on herself.

It was a clinical scalpel and she stared at the blood coating an inch of it. Sterilized and dipped in a mild anesthesia, probably for quick bloodletting, should the need ever arise. Neji probably felt just a prick and after that, nothing.

She looked at the still-blooming stain on his shirt.

An inch of blood. An inch deeper.

Did she loose her mind _already_?

"N-Neji, I'm s-sorry… Please let me tend the w-wound," She panted through the breaths, her eyes fixed on the stain. Neji turned around and Hinata had to meet his eyes, the very least. But he was staring at the floor.

"No, I cannot allow that, lady," The anger was still there, but simmered down to a mild glare. At least in her mind. She was confused; why did he keep calling her that? In fact, he was yet to call her by name. She shook her thoughts away.

"I insist…! P-please…" Manners were everything after all. He clicked his tongue and started walking away. Hinata was about to ask him again when he decided to sit down on a bench. Neji easily stripped out of his shirt, not at all flinching. He inspected his shirt, shook his head and tossed it under the bench.

"The first aid kit is in the box under the bench, lady,"

Hinata gulped and stared at him. He was lean, but not skinny. There was no fat and development was there where needed. The scar on the top of his left arm was an ugly blemish.

Neji was not out of breath, like her. Sweating, but not panting. She realized that he could've easily beaten her, just that he went _easy_ on her.

_Rather, he decided to underestimate me…_

"Lady?"

Hinata shook herself from her musings. Now was not the time. The blood mostly stopped flowing but it was streaked all over his lower back. And the pain was gonna be back eventually, as soon as the anesthesia wore off.

"Y-yes, I'm coming…" She quickly shuffled over to him, crouching down to the small metal box. As soon as she snapped the latch open, she could at least say she wasn't surprised. Next to the kit, there were two Berettas, two daggers, clips of ammunition and a number of Senbon. She dumped her scalpel there; no time to strap it back in, and took out the white box.

She settled herself next to him, slightly blushing but commented no further. With a sigh, she took out the bandage rolls, cotton and the dettol from the box.

A few rustles later, she tentatively dabbed the dettol-dipped cotton at the wound.

Neji flinched, a hiss escaping his mouth.

Well, at least the anesthesia was wearing off.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura dodged another blade, watching Tenten catch the blade and stash it into her pocket. So far, only three blades were thrown in quick succession and Sasuke was doing very well avoiding them. There was nothing but the sound of the wind slicing as the dagger sailed in their direction from out of nowhere.<p>

This was simply the warm-up.

The pinkette tensed; it could be one really discreet person throwing them, or at least five people circling them right now.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, her senses flaring out around her.

_Wait for it…_

A crunch. And then movement.

_**Shannaro! **_

Sakura punched the ground in front of her, enough for a tremor to shake the footing of the attacker. Her eyes snapped open and found a seriously anorexic man stumbling, his eyes wide in shock. She stepped forward to beat him down, but Sasuke beat her to it.

The Uchiha got in the first punch, the target hit squarely at the jaw. He fell to the floor, but quickly rolled away as Sasuke aimed a kick at his head. He jumped back and pulled out another of his daggers, throwing it just as quickly at his opponent.

But before the dagger could hit its target, it was intercepted by another, the two clanging. The man was surprised and then turned to see the girls, as if just remembering that they were there.

For a second there was no movement, as they all contemplated the next move.

Until Tenten threw the remaining of his daggers, in an arc.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The Uchiha attacked relentlessly, dodging the counterattacks while Tenten and Sakura attempted to hit his unprotected side. In a sudden move, the brunette was knocked aside, her back skidding across the ground. Sasuke turned away his eyes just for a second and that was all the man needed. A punch flew to Sasuke's temple, an instant knockout guaranteed. He smacked into a tree and slid down, unresponsive.

Sakura had only a moment's reprieve before the attacker was intent on getting her knocked out as well. She matched his punches and kicks with blocks and dodges, his offense not letting up at all.

But he hurt Sasuke who was looking out for her sister. And he was going to pay in blood.

She let herself be hit by one of his attacks, the punch blasting pain through her stomach. She tasted blood. There was no way she would get the opening she needed. Instead of falling as expected, she back-flipped and punched the ground, an earthquake shaking out. Cracks split the earth as he slipped on the now-loose ground. Just as he was about to recover from the fall, Sakura cocked back her fist, mustered her strength and punched his stomach as payback.

Blood spurted from his mouth and just as he curled into a ball, she broke his nose just because he hurt Tenten too.

_**BOO YEAH!**_

That had him out cold like a candle. Sakura stared at the man's limp form, rubbing her bruised knuckles. She needed to catch up with her training. Tenten was already standing, warily watching the man with his own daggers back in her hands.

"Should we go call for help?" The brunette asked.

"We don't how far away we are. Might take ages by the time we call them. We'll take him hostage instead," Sakura returned, her eyes searching around the scenery. The brunette chewed her lips in thought; what if there was more of him? "Tenten, search for some vines to tie him up with,"

"Okay," And she took off in a jog, the daggers clutched tightly in her hand.

Sakura stared at the man; what to do for the time being? She had to check whether Sasuke was alright and turning her back didn't seem appealing. Neither did waiting.

"…I got some trip wire in my pockets," A quiet voice mumbled. Startled, she looked at Sasuke, his hands already digging through the pockets. After a minute, he held them out, obviously not getting up anytime soon.

With a glance down below, she retrieved the item and quickly starting wounding it around his shins and hands, not at all sorry that it was slicing in. The bastard deserved the extra pain.

It wouldn't hold for long, but for now it would do.

"Was it _that_ bad?" She questioned, walking to him.

"You weren't on the receiving end of it," Point. Even though she was hit as well. Sakura held out a hand to him, which he accepted after a minute. He stood up without much effort and then proceeded to blink. "Goddamn stars…"

Sasuke didn't seem so intent on releasing her hand, so Sakura started analyzing the situation. Inner Sakura wasn't helping her much with that thought though.

One unknown half-dead man, hell-bend on hurting them, out-cold on the ground. One Sasuke who really knew how to fight, how to throw his fists and seemed well-seasoned with these types of ambushes. And he didn't seem so disoriented anymore.

One _very_ confused Sakura here.

"I found some!" Tenten ran into the clearing with the vines twisted into a make-shift rope. Sasuke let go of her hand and the red flushed even the tip of his ears. Sakura stared at his bruised knuckles.

"You're getting a first-aid from me as soon as we're back,"

"Tie him before he wakes up," Sasuke said, pointedly ignoring the statement. "Start moving. I'll be circling around for more," And before the pinkette could say further, he ran off in a random direction.

"…probably just to get away from me," Sakura sulked as she turned towards Tenten. "What?"

The brunette in question smirked. "Nothing,"

She glared hard, until she heard someone moaning. Sakura quickly picked up the man by the collar and punched him at the temple again.

Even Tenten winced.

"He'll live,"

And with a sigh, she started tying the man.

* * *

><p>~+o.o+~<p>

* * *

><p>Neji was walking down the stairs, a fidgeting Hinata following him as well. Hinata simply didn't know what to do next; she was too pumped up to fall asleep and didn't trust herself alone with her thoughts. And the other Hyuuga didn't <em>seem to<em> mind her company. She sighed.

Hyuuga.

Hinata knew that there is a prestigious family residing in Konoha with the same name, but she was pretty sure she had nothing to do with them. Random people tend to share their first names, so it applied to last names too.

What put her on shackles was that Neji kept calling her 'lady' which certainly had something to do with the family. Did he actually think she was related to him? Even if so, why the formality?

The male Hyuuga was in the kitchen, shifting through the cupboards in search for a snack or two.

"Would you like anything, lady?" Neji asked, as if out of obligation. Hinata still didn't understand where she went wrong.

"…it's Hinata…," She quietly murmured, staring at the green and white checkered tiles.

"Excuse me, lady?" Neji actually turned around with a sandwich in his hand.

"My name is…Hinata… Please refrain from calling me lady…," Hinata said, her voice stronger now. Confusion clouded Neji's eyes for a moment, smoothly replaced by the ever-present glare.

"I am to address you as lady at all times. It's required by the branch members to do so," Neji frowned.

"But I am not from the Hyuuga family…! I may share the last name, but I am certainly not related to them," Hinata was well aware of the family's branch members, who serve the Main house for the complete period of their lifetime. The fact that Neji even implied her association with the main house disturbed her; she could never let another do _her_ work while she lazed around.

It was simply a waste of time. Anko taught them to be self-reliant.

"Are you not Hinata Hyuuga?" Neji simply questioned, his posture annoyed at the childishness of being referred to as lady.

"…I am," Hinata simply answered.

"Then are you not the daughter of the main house?"

"No…! I am-" She stopped midway. Hinata's parentage was unknown to her. Anko might've freed kids that day, but she had freed strangers she knew nothing about.

For all she knew, the female Hyuuga might've been born into the main house.

She became quiet, as Neji took a bite of his sandwich. It was a long while before she could come up with anything.

"…how do you know I _am_ from the main house…?"

"Because Hiashi had lost _you_ that day,"

Hinata didn't believe reality anymore.

It was starting to make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

I will not even begin to apologize because that'll take up add up a useless 1,00 words to this already _very_ short chapter.

:(

**Sorry. **Yeah. Sorry. ;_;

So all these _months_ have been spent in living life, **however horrible and decrepit it is**. _  
><em>

In short, a utterly unreasonable _Writer's Block_.

**It's also because we were a bit demotivated. **You see, when you attempt to write a plot-thickened fic for the first time, shifting from one-shots, it ends up being, well, a bit unstable.

**Bluntly put, we feel like rewriting this again.**Mainly because it's too comedic in some parts and feels more like fillers, rather than being important to the plot.

Now then, the questions we need answers to;

**More comedy or more plot? **

**More romance, or seriously more advancements with plotline?**

**More clear words to explain the situation or actually, less wordiness of sentences, thanks to the fact that English is not our native language? **

**More day-to-day-based scenes or day-skips to move the plot?**

**More school scenes or more home scenes? **

**Which character you wanna see more of? **

**Which plotlines need to be advanced further, instead of introducing new ones? **Currently, seeing as we are a bit...double-minded here, you should've guessed by now I tried to do the impossible and make _layers upon layers _of plot. So the main plot is 'girls kill snake bitch.' And the subplots are dayum long.

**That's about it for questions. **

We won't be asking whether we should continue or not. Wasting almost two years worth of writing, only for it to stop gets sad. ;_;

**PS: We actually beg. REVIEW FOR MORE CRAZY SUIKA TIME. :'D Or at least for more SasuSaku. **

**PPS: This chapter is not proofed. **Other than reading it a few hundred times to continue writing... **Please feel free to correct us. :)**

**PPPS: SOMEBODY FLAMED ME CAUSE OF LANGUAGE. **Achievement unlocked. It's T-rated, calm thy kits, plz. :'D


End file.
